New Age of Heroes (Discontinued)
by executioner2001
Summary: "True heroes don't just save a person's life, they save their hearts." The Takahashi siblings have enrolled into UA to become a member of the next generation of heroes. Along the way, they learn to fit in amongst others and the true value and meaning of being a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Di** **sclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or anything related to it. I'm simply writing this because I thought it'd be interesting and the idea's been floating in my head for a while now and I felt like I needed to show it. Two new characters will be introduced to the existing story.**

Chapter 1

 _10 years ago_

In a dark room inside of an abandoned and secluded building,a woman and her two young children were being held hostage by a group of very powerful villains. Due to the location being deep within a forest and the time being around midnight,nobody was there to save them. The villain said,"You didn't think it'd be that easy for you to just come and take your son away,did you?"

"You bastards...you will pay for everything you have done! You treated my son like a goddamn toy and made him suffer through things that no four year old should ever go through!"

After letting out a small laugh,the villain said something."Yes I did. And I intend to do the same to your daughter. But before that I have show you something. Bring out the body."

A body was brought out by the henchmen. It was the body of the woman's husband and the father of those two children. He had beaten severely and his face was bloodied beyond recognition.

The mother,trying to catch her breath said,"You...you monsters..."

The four year old son then began shouting aggressively and his body began glowing. The main villain then realised what he had done then said,"Oh no,the kid's going to have a meltdown. We need to get out of here!" One of his henchmen then said,"Sir,what about the girl and the woman?"

"Take the girl but leave the woman behind." In their hurry,they didn't notice that the girl had hidden somewhere and then the boss asked the mother,"where's the girl!?"

The mother responded with,"Don't bother,she's long gone." The boss then punched the mother in rage and then stabbed her in the stomach with his sword and then yelled,"The girl's gone! Let's get out of here before the kid blows up. The villains then proceeded to escape the room and then the litte girl appeared out of nowhere and stood near her almost dead mother.

She said,"Mommy,let's get out of here."

"No,it's too late to save me now. Save yourself and then once this is over,take your brother away."

"...But...mommy"

"Listen to me,your brother is unstable right now. Any minute,this building will be destroyed and nobody will survive,not even the villains who are trying to escape right now. But your quirk will allow you to escape without any problem. So just do as I say and remember,your daddy and I will always love you and Akira,no matter what happens. Don't ever lose faith in heroes,don't ever lose faith in society and most importantly,don't lose faith in yourselves."

As tears started to form on her eyes,Akiko said,"Yes...mommy." And then she vanished from her sight and appeared outside the building. The mother with her last ounce of breath,said,"Akira...please...be good..." and she tried to drag herself closer to her son but before she could,she bled to death.

Only a few seconds later,an explosion occurred which led to the building collapsing. Akira managed to survive due to his quirk but was exhausted and partially buried under rubble. Akiko arrived and managed to dig him out. Akira said,"Onee-chan...what happened?"

"Don't worry about it,otouto. Let's get out of here."

"Wait,where's mommy and daddy?"

"...they're...no more"

"No. No no no no no no NO! It's my fault! If I hadn't used my stupid quirk,none of this would've happened!"

"Don't blame yourself. There was really nothing else we could do."

A mysterious,dark figure appeared and said,"You poor things."

Akiko thought this was a villain,said,"Don't come a step closer!"

"Don't worry,I'm not a villain. I'm here to help."

"How are we supposed to trust you?"

"My name is Spectre. I'm a pro hero. I know I'm too late but at least let me help you now."

"Okay...fine"

 _Present day_

Akiko Takahashi(15) and her younger brother Akira Takahashi(14) were walking towards UA academy,the top hero school in Japan,to give their entrance exams to enter the school's hero course. Both of them had navy blue hair and bright green eyes. Akira's hair was long and extended until it barely touched his neck with bangs on the front which covered his left eye. Akiko also had long hair and it extended up until her hip. They were both pretty tall with Akiko standing at 173cm(5'8") and Akira standing at a massive(by Japanese standards) 183cm(6'0"). Both of them had a medium build. Akira was lean but chiseled(very muscular) and Akiko was thin and slender but also fit(she had muscles but it wasn't easily visible). They were both wearing a basic school uniform. Akira was wearing a plain white shirt tucked into a black pant while Akiko was wearing a plain white shirt tucked into a black skirt.

Akiko looked at her brother and comically asked,"How is it that despite being a year younger than me,you're in the same grade as me and we're both giving the entrance exam for UA?"

Akira replied in a indifferent manner,"Did you already forget? I skipped the first year of junior high."

"Oh come on! I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Well,your attempt failed,like it almost always does."

"Why do you have to be such a prick all the time?"

"It's what I'm like. Also,we've arrived."

While they were talking,they noticed they had arrived at UA academy. Akiko then said in a serious tone,"Akira,let's make our parents and Spectre proud."

"You got that right."

Both of them entered the gate and then noticed a short haired girl was standing next to a green haired boy who was floating. The girl was Ochako Uraraka and the boy was Izuku Midoriya. Uraraka then entered the door and Midoriya then thought to himself,"I talked to a girl!" even though he didn't actually say a single word.

"I'm going to check on that boy to see if he's alright."

"I'd tell you that it's a waste of time but since you're not going to listen to me either way,do whatever you want."

Midoriya then tripped on the first step of the staircase towards but Akiko grabbed him and then helped him stand straight and said,"Are you alright? You seem nervous. Don't worry,it happens to all of us. I'd stay longer but the exam's going to begin not long after. Good luck!" She then joined up with her brother and they both entered the building.

Midoriya then thought,"I talked to another girl!",even though he,again,didn't say a single word.

While inside,Akira said,"I hope this practical test is challenging because that written test was so simple that I finished it and then fell asleep halfway through the time."

"I can almost agree with you. The written test was easy but it wasn't that easy. Then again,I'm not a genius like you so I guess I wouldn't know."

Then a man with spiky yellow hair who was wearing sunglasses and had a speaker around his neck entered the podium and yelled,"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say hi!"

The silence was deadly. Unwavered by this the man yelled,"I've got shivers down my spine,too,listeners! All right,examinees...I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this is gonna go down! Are you ready!?"

Nobody said a single word. Akira then said to Akiko,"Well,Present Mic's introduction completely fell flat."

In front of them,they could hear a boy rambling on about Present Mic and how surprised he was to see that UA's lecturers are actually pro heroes. This boy was Izuku Midoriya. Another boy,with spiky blonde hair,whose name was Katsuki Bakugou who was sitting next to Midoriya told him to shut up.

Present Mic continued,"Now pay close attention,listeners! We'll be testing you by running a ten minute practice run at a replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area the presentation,ya dig?"

Akiko then looked at her brother's admit card and said,"Aw man,we're not in the same venue."

"It's their way of making sure that each candidate only fights for themselves."

Present Mic continued to tell all of the candidates about the exam and the three types of robots,each worth different amount of points,that they'll have to fight. Then a tall boy wearing glasses,stood up and asked in a very straightforward manner,"Excuse me,may I ask a question? On the handout,there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of UA's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path of becoming model heroes!" He then pointed towards Midoriya and ordered him to not be so distracting to which Midoriya apologised.

Present Mic responded,"Thanks for asking. The fourth robot is just a gimmick worth zero points. It will try to interfere in your activities every now and then but you are suggested to avoid combat with it."

The spectacled boy then said,"Thank you for answering my question. I apologise for the inconvenience" and then sat down.

Present Mic then ended his speech and told everyone to head to their venues.

Akira went to the gate for his venue and as he waited for the exam to begin,he saw that Midoriya was approaching Uraraka when he was suddenly stopped by that same glassed boy from before.

The boy whose name was Iida Tenya,asked Midoriya,"Who exactly are you,my friend? Do you intend to obstruct your fellow test takers?"

Akira thought that those words came out of nowhere and said to himself,"What a pushover."

Midoriya could only shiver after hearing those words and struggled to say a jumble of words.

Then Present Mic yelled,"And start!" but nobody responded. Then he yelled,"What's the matter,there's no such thing as a counter in a real battle! Run! Run! Consider the baton tossed!"

Everyone started running after that announcement. Everyone except Midoriya who took a few seconds to process the situation.

It didn't take long for Akira to find a few robots and destroy them with ease. All he had to do was simply touch them and this would result in their processors overheating and then the robots themselves would explode. While destroying the robots,he thought to himself,"It's good that I'm fighting robots instead of living beings. This means that I won't have to worry about collateral damage and there's no need for me to hold back. But...I'm absolutely sure that this exam can't simply just be about destroying robots."

8 minutes into the exam,Akira had managed to gather 78 points from destroying as many robots as he could find. Then later he found that Midoriya had been trapped under a three pointer robot. Akira managed to drag Midoriya out using his left hand and then destroyed the robot using his right hand. He then said to Midoriya,"If you're not going to fight back,why'd you even bother to give the entrance exam?" This made Midoriya feel a bit melancholy since he hadn't earned even a single point up until then. Akira then said,"The exams going to end in only a minute and I've managed to earn 81 points,I don't think I have to do anything now."

Midoriya was surprised at hearing that and thought to himself,"81 points! I haven't even earned a single point and this guy already managed to get 81 points!? I have to do something. Now!"

Then,the "gimmick" of a robot came out and it was far bigger and tougher than any of the previous robots and the worst part was that destroying it wouldn't award any points to the examinee who destroyed it. Akira then thought,"If this was a real battle,I wouldn't have hesitated to destroy it but since this is just an exam,I think I'm better off leaving it be."

It was then that he saw Midoriya running towards the robot instead of away from it like everyone else was doing,and then he thought,"What the hell is he doing?" He then saw Uraraka stuck under a bunch of rubble and he thought,"He's doing it to save that girl!?"

Midoriya then managed to jump several floors high and then managed to destroy the robot with only one punch. This left all of the other candidates in a state of shock and awe,including Akira. Akira thought,"That power,it looks familiar. I've definitely seen it before."

Midoriya then fell but before he touched the ground,he was stopped by Uraraka who used her anti gravity quirk to make him float for a few seconds.

Midoriya desperately dragged himself and kept saying that he needed only one point. Unfortunately the time ended and then Midoriya passed out.

All of the other students were wondering why Midoriya destroyed the zero-pointer robot and the only people who realised the real reason was Iida and Akira.

Then a short,elderly woman who was wearing a lab coat and visor came in and said,"Go home lads,I'll take it from here. Just leave it to me,boys. Here,enjoy some haribo candy,don't be shy now." and handed over some candy to a random examinee.

She walked towards Midoriya's mangled body and said,"You damaged yourself this badly using your quirk,huh? Seems your body and your quirk aren't in sync." Then she extended her lips and kissed Midoriya on the forehead. His injuries were completely gone after this.

Akira murmured,"That's Recovery Girl. Her quirk is the reason why UA is able to hold such reckless and dangerous exams. She can almost instantly heal a person's injuries by simply kissing them."

After the exam ended,Akira met up with his sister outside the school. Akiko asked him,"How'd the exam go?"

"It went very well. I managed to get 81 points."

"81 POINTS! You're pretty much guaranteed to get into UA! Of course,with your stupidly powerful energy quirk it's no surprise that you managed to get that many points."

"How'd it go for you?"

"It went well enough. I managed to get 38 points. I'm not sure if it's enough for me to pass though."

"Don't worry,it probably is. Also,remember that green haired guy who you talked with outside the door"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He managed to destroy the zero point robot."

"Really? Everyone was running away when it appeared in our venue and nobody even dared to go near it."

"From his desperation later,I could tell he hadn't earned a single point up until then."

"Why'd he destroy that robot if he had such few points?"

"I think it was because he wanted to save that short haired girl with the anti-gravity quirk."

"Aww..That's so sweet. What happened after that?"

"He got badly injured. Thankfully,Recovery Girl came and healed him."

"That's good to hear but I'm sad to hear that he didn't get a single point which means he most probably didn't pass."

"Actually,I have a feeling that we just might see him."

"How is that?"

"You'll see. We'll just have to wait a week for the results to come."

 _One week later_

Akira and Akiko were in their simple two bedroom apartment. Akira was playing video games in the his room while Akiko was eating ramen in the dining room. The doorbell was rung and Akira said,"Nee-san,can you get the door? I'm kinda busy playing a match in a public server."

"Really...fine,I'll get the door", Akiko then proceeded to open the door to see a mailman holding a letter with a red UA seal.

"Is this the house of and Miss Akiko Takahashi?" asked the mailman.

"Yes. It is." The mailman handed over the letter to Akiko and then left.

"What is this?" Akiko then saw the red seal on the letter and immediately realised what it was and shouted, "Otouto,come over here right now!"

Akira left his room and went towards the main door and then said,"What could be so important that you'd force me to quit in the middle of a match?"

"It's a letter from UA"

"Open it right now!"

"Your mood swings are so weird."

"Doesn't matter. Just open the letter!"

Akiko proceeded to cut open the envelope and from it,a small disc like object came out.

Out of the disc,a hologram projected out,showing the face of,none other than,the number one hero himself,All Might.

"ALL MIGHT!",the brother and sister screamed at once.

 **Okay,so I've decided to end the chapter here because I felt that if I made it any longer,I'd be stretching it a bit too far. This is my first ever time writing a story like so it is naturally going to be flawed. Please tell me whether you liked it or not by leaving a review. Don't hesitate to give some constructive criticism as I can use it to write better stories in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

 **Chapter 2**

Akira and Akiko were both very surprised to see the face of the number one hero projected onto the hologram from the disc like object.

Akira asked,"Is this a pre recorded message or is this being streamed to us right now?"

All Might said,with enthusiasm,"I can assure you that I am talking to you right now through the camera!"

"Well,that makes me feel better since a pre recorded message would've been kind of lame."

'With that out of the way,let's begin with what I was supposed to say! IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE THAT I ANNOUNCE,BOTH YOUNG MISS AKIKO TAKHASHI AND YOUNG AKIRA TAKAHASHI,BOTH OF YOU HAVE PASSED UA ACADEMY'S ENTRANCE EXAM WITH FLYING COLOURS AND HAVE EACH BEEN GRANTED A SPOT IN THE HERO DEPARTMENT!"

Akiko's face lit up from hearing that and she began jumping to show her excitement,while Akira didn't say or do anything since he had pretty much expected that he would pass.

"Not only that but both of you managed to pass with the highest points among all the candidates."

Akiko's excitement suddenly turned to confusion,"Wait...I understand if he gets the highest points but how did I manage to rank so high in the leaderboard?"

"I'll get to that in a little bit but at first,another announcement. IT IS WITH GREAT HONOUR THAT I ANNOUNCE THAT I'M JOINING UA AS A MEMBER OF ITS STAFF AND I PROMISE TO DO MY..." All Might's monologue was cut off by a hand on the side of the screen indicating in sign language that he only had a few minutes left so he needed to finish this segment quickly."Okay,fine. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible."

Akiko was excited again and said,"All Might's going to be out teacher! I can't help but feel but feel excited for what going to happen!"

Akira responded in a serious demeanour,"We'll just have to wait and see."

All Might then continued his statement,"As for your question,Miss Takahashi,remember when we briefed you over the point system and how you would be rewarded depending on the type of robot you destroy?"

"Yes I do."

'It's safe to now say that,we intentionally left out a detail about the point system. After all,what sort of hero school would we be if we judged students only by their brute strength rather than looking at their will to save others?"

Akira then realised he was right about the exam and said,"I knew it. I knew there was more to this than just destroying robots."

"That's right. Introducing RESCUE POINTS! Rescue points are awarded by the judges themselves from behind the scenes. Young Miss Takahashi, when you saved all of those other examinees from the robots,we rewarded you with a total of 72 rescue points! Along with your 38 villain points,that leads to a total of 110 POINTS! That places you second on the leaderboard."

"See? I told you,you had nothing to worry about."

"As for you,young Takahashi. When you saved Izuku Midoriya from that 3 pointer robot,we rewarded you with 31 rescue points! Along with your 81 villain points,that results in a total of 112 POINTS! Placing you FIRST ON THE LEADERBOARD!"

Akiko was tad bit frustrated at hearing that and comically said,"Damn! You beat me by only two points!"

Akira didn't really give a damn about it and simply said,"It's not a competition. Also,All Might? I have a question."

All Might responded,"What is it?"

"I need to know whether that green haired guy,Midoriya was his name? I just need to know if he passed."

"Rest assured. He did pass and I think he's in the same class as you. He didn't get a single villain point but 60 rescue points managed to secure his position in the school."

"That's good to hear. Thanks All Might."

"No biggie. That concludes my business here. Next time,I see you,it'll be in the campus of UA. Until then,goodbye!" The hologram device then turned off.

Akiko then said,"Well, ototo, we made it. We are now officially students of the country's best hero school."

"This is just the beginning,we have a lot of obstacles to overcome after this."

"You're right but for now let's just lay back and celebrate this little achievement of ours."

"I'm going to go back to my match."

"Really? It's 11PM."

"Doesn't matter. I only need a few moments to win a platinum trophy."

"Fine. I'm just gonna finish my ramen and then go to sleep."

Akira returned to his late night video game session while Akiko finished the remaining ramen and went to sleep.

 _Meanwhile in UA offices_

Inside of the same dark room in which the high ranking staff members of UA,an anthropomorphic amalgamation of a bear,dog and mouse,was talking about the entrance exam. This animal was principal of UA,Nezu. Nezu,while looking at a screen containing the ten highest scorers of the entrance exam,said to the others,"We've decided that this year,we will slightly increase the number of students that can join the hero course. This year's entrance exam has provided us with some exemplary and exceptional results. For example,we've got Izuku Midoriya who ranked 9th purely by rescue points. Several have tried to destroy the arena trap before but this first time in many years that someone has succeeded. Then at third place,we have Katsuki Bakugou who failed to earn a single rescue point but with 77 villain points,I believe he has proven himself worthy. And finally,at the top two spots,we have the Takahashi siblings. The older one of the two,Akiko Takahashi ranked second with 38 villain points and an astounding 72 rescue points. Her quirk happens to be of a type that we have never seen before. Time dilation. It allows her to perceive things almost a hundred times slower than what a normal human eye can see,essentially granting her super speed and great reaction time. Then,at first place we have her younger brother,Akira Takahashi with his quirk:energy control. He can manipulate and store energy in any way,shape or form. He managed to earn 31 rescue points and an astonishing 81 villain points. Also,at 14 he is the youngest student ever to have been granted admission to UA. Normally,I'd put these two in different classes but if I did that then the number of students in each section would be uneven. So they'll both be sent to class 1-A."

 _Next day_

"I want to sleep."said Akira as he was dragging himself towards UA.

"I told you,you shouldn't have played video games till 4 in the morning."

"Well,I got the platinum trophy so it was worth it."

"*Sigh*. Oh look,we're here."

"Is it me or does this place look bigger?"

"It's you. Your drowsiness is making you see things."

"You're probably right. Let's go in."

As the both of them proceeded to go through the entrance and the school's many corridors,they finally found the door to their classroom. The door was at least 20 feet in height,made of finely textured wood and had large letters:U and A painted written with red paint on it.

When Akira opened,he saw three familiar faces talking to each. The three were Izuku Midoriya,Ochacho Uraraka and Tenya Iida.

Midoriya thought,"It's him. The same guy who saved my life during the entrance exam. It's no surprise that he passed with the way he managed to destroy that robot just by touching it." He then looked towards Akiko and thought,"And who's that behind him? That's the girl who prevented me from tripping on the staircases. She passed as well?"

Akira then approached Midoriya and said,"Midoriya,isn't it?"

"Yeah,how'd you know my name?

"All Might told me about you when he mentioned the rescue point system in our acceptance video. Also,I wanted to apologise for being so rude to you during the exam."

"Don't worry about it! It wasn't that bad. Also,chances are,if you hadn't said that then I wouldn't have been influenced to destroy that robot in the first place."

Akira,with his serious demeanour,said,"Glad to know. I should introduce my self. My name's Takahashi. Akira Takahashi."

Bakugou then remembered his acceptance video,in which he saw the list of the top ranking examinees and that the guy in front of him was the one who scored 4 more villain points than him and placed first.

Meanwhile,Akira kept talking to Midoriya and then pointed towards Akiko and said,"And that's my older sister Akiko. She's a year older than me even though I look older than her."

Akiko seemed a little bit annoyed by hearing that and said,"Just so you know,I'm 15. He's 14."

Iida was surprised at hearing that and said,"You're only 14!? How'd you already get into UA?"

"I skipped a grade in middle school."

Bakugou was even more irritated when he realised that the only person who earned more villain points than him was younger than him and shouted, "HEY YOU! Yes,you over there!"

"What do you want?"

"You may have gotten more than me in the entrance exam but I will prove that I am better than you and I will become the number 1 hero!"

"Sure. Whatever."

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT! I'LL...",before Bakugou could speak any further,the classroom door was opened.

In front of the door was a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. There was a man inside the sleeping bag who was very shabby and had shoulder length messy but straight hair. The man said,"If you've come here for socialising then you've come to the wrong place. This is the department of heroes."

The whole class had the same thought in their head,"Who the hell is this guy!?"

The man left his sleeping bag and entered the room. He was wearing a black t shirt and black pants with a belt and wide ropes around his neck. He then said,"Hmm,it took you lot 8 seconds to calm down. Life is short,kids. You're all lacking in common sense."

Akira then thought,"I've seen his face somewhere before,he's probably a pro hero who avoids the media."

"I'm your home room teacher,Shouta Aizawa." He then brought out some sports uniforms and said,"Put these on and immediately head to the sports grounds."

 _10 minutes later_

"A quirk apprehension test!?",almost everyone shouted.

Uraraka then said,"What about the ceremony and guidance counsellor meeting?"

"If you want to be a hero,then you can't waste your time on any of those niceties. You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on the campus. Well,guess what? That freedom applies to us teachers as well."

Everyone was confused at this statement. Aizawa continued,"Softball pitch,standing long jump,50 meter dash,endurance running,grip strength test,sustained sideways jump,upper body exercises and seated toe touch. These are all physical tests from middle school,in which you were forbidden from using your quirk. The country still hasn't standardised it yet and that is entirely the ministry of education,culture,sports,science and technology's fault." He then looked towards Bakugou and said,"Bakugou,how far could you throw a soft ball in middle school?".

"67 metres."

"Do another throw but this time,use your quirk. As long as you don't exit the circle,anything is fine. And don't hold back."

"You got it." Bakugou said confidently. He then threw the ball,screamed,"DIE!" and right before he released it from his hands,an explosion went off in his palms and the ball went flying.

"Before anything else,one must know what they're capable of." A device in his hand was beeping and he then showed the instrument's reading to all of the other students. It showed 705.2 metres. Everyone was impressed at seeing that except Akira. Midoriya's face suddenly showed anxiety which Akira noticed.

"It looks fun!",said one of the students.

"Fun,you say. So you intended to spend the next three years having fun?! What happened to becoming heroes?...New rule:Whoever comes last will be judged as hopeless and will be expelled immediately."

Midoriya's anxiety worsened from hearing that.

"Our freedom means we dispense with please",Aizawa said as let off a sadistic smile. "WELCOME TO...THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS!"

"First day of school and we're already being threatened with expulsion! That's unreasonable!"

"Natural disaster,accidents,egotistical villain,you could say that society itself is unreasonable. It's our job as heroes to reverse it all and restore order. If you were counting on friendly chat after school in McDonalds,that's too bad. From now on,in the next three years,all you can expect from your life at UA is one hardship after the other. This is PLUS ULTRA. I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

Trial 1:50 meter dash

Iida' score-3.04 seconds

Tsuyu Asui-5.58 seconds

Uraraka-7.15 seconds

Yuuga Aoyama-5.51 seconds

Bakugou-4.13 seconds

Midoriya-7.02 seconds

Akira-3.48 seconds

Akiko-0.89 seconds

"0.89 seconds! How'd you manage to go that fast Takahashi-san?",some of the students asked.

"My quirk essentially grants me super speed. Also call me Akiko."

Trial 2:Grip strength test

Midoriya-56kgw

Mezo Shoji-540kgw

"540 kilos! What are you,a gorilla?! No,you're more of an octopus!",exclaimed Hanta Sero,a kid with tape dispenser for elbows.

Akira-1027kgw

"1027 kilos! What are you,a yeti!?",Sero exclaimed again.

Trial 5:The pitch

Uraraka used her quirk on the ball and yelled,"Go,go,go!" The ball kept going up and wasn't going to fall any second. Aizawa's device showed infinity as the reading.

"Infinity! Holy cow,she got an infinity!",some of the students yelled.

It was now Midoriya's turn. His face looked like he was going to explode with anxiety any second.

Iida said,"Midoriya's not doing too well,is he?"

Bakugou responded with,"Of course not! He's a quirkless fucking guppy!"

"Quirkless?! Didn't you see what he did in the entrance exam?"

Akira,at the same time thought,"Quirkless,the hell is he talking about?"

Midoriya then went to the pitching ground. He took a pitching stance and the veins in his right arm began to glow a combination of white,red and pink. As he was about to let go of the ball,the colours in his veins disappeared and ball went a measly 46 metres.

Aizawa's hair and rope began floating and his eyes turned red then he said,"I erased your quirk. It defies reason. How did someone like you get into UA?"

"You erased it! And those goggles!...Oh my god. You must be the quirk erasing hero,Eraser Head."

"Eraser Head? Never heard of him",one of the students said.

"He's an underground hero that avoids the media because he thinks of it as an obstruction to his hero duties",Akira said.

Aizawa continued talking to Midoriya,"From what it seems,you can't control the amount of your quirk that you can exert. Which means,you can't use it efficiently at all. Did you think someone would save you if you injured yourself again?

"N-no,I didn't,I ju-"

"As you can see,nobody is in a position to come to your aid. There's a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself by saving a thousand innocent people by himself. You have his bravado and will but you completely lack his power and made yourself a liability to your peers. Face it,your power won't make you a hero,Izuku Midoriya." Aizawa closed his eyes and his hair fell down. "I've returned your quirk. Pitch the ball a second time. Let's get this over with."

Midoriya then took a pitching stance again and began to channel his power. This time,when he channeled the power,he made sure it only went through two of his fingers. The ball went flying. Aizawa read his device. It showed 705.3 metres. Midoriya's two fingers were injured but made a fist with his hand and said," . I...can still move."

Akira then looked behind himself and saw that All Might hiding behind a corner of a wall and checking them out. He then thought,"All Might? What's he doing here? If I mention his presence now,it'll be disrupting the trials. I'll pretend like I didn't see him." And then he was looking forward again.

Uraraka cheered at seeing his high score and said,"You got a record suitable for a hero!"

Iida was tensed at seeing Midoriya's injuries and said,"Your fingers are swollen. Reminds me of the entrance exam...what an odd quirk."

Bakugou looked in horror as if he had just witnessed a massacre. He then used his quirk to blast himself towards Midoriya while shouting,"Deku,you shitface! Explain this right now!"

Before Bakugou could go any further,Aizawa erased his quirk and restrained him using his capture. He said,"Sheesh,don't make me use my quirk so much. I've got dry eyes. Alright,let's get this over with. Next student,Akiko Takahashi. You already know the drill. Do it fast so that we can progress to the next trial."

Akiko came forward and grabbed the ball. She then took a pitching stance. Before everyone could even see her throw her arm forward,the ball was flying through the air.

Aizawa looked at his device and said with his usual bored face,"Impressive. You managed to throw the ball 951.8 metres away."

Midoriya then exclaimed,"951 METRES! THATS VERY IMPRESSIVE,TAKAHASHI-SAN!"

Akiko said with her normal cheerful tone,"It's nothing Midoriya-kun. Also,call me by my first name,I prefer it that way."

Aizawa then looked at his board and said,"Final student,Akira Takahashi. You already know what to do."

Akira then grabbed a ball from ground and went towards the pitching ground. He then took a pitching stance and was ready to throw the ball. His two fingers then began glowing a bright yellow but right before he was about to let go of the ball,the light went out. He kept the ball in his hands. He looked at Aizawa and realised that Aizawa had erased his quirk. He wasn't particularly fazed about it but he wondered,"Why did erase my quirk?"

Aizawa then said,"You're holding back on purpose. Unlike Midoriya,you have full control over your powers yet you choose to suppress it. Tell me this,what would you do if a villain managed to escape or defeat you simply because you chose to suppress your powers?" Aizawa then blinked and his hair went down again. He then said,"Throw the ball again but this time,DON'T HOLD BACK."

Akira then took a pitching stance again and thought,"My entire life,all I've done is suppress my powers. I guess it's finally time that I let it all go."

Then the veins in his entire right arm began glowing a bright yellow. When he threw the ball,it went flying and it showed no signs of decelerating. Nobody could even see where it went.

Aizawa then read his device and was shocked to see the reading. He said,"98..."

Bakugou then said,"98 metres! What a pathetic score!"

Iida then said,"Wait. If the ball only went 98 metres then where is it? Because I don't see it anywhere."

Aizawa then said,"Hundred. The ball travelled a distance of 9800 metres before disintegrating into dust." He then showed the device's reading to the students. It read-9864.7 metres.

Everyone was flabbergasted to see that. The ones who were the most surprised was Bakugou and Midoriya. Aizawa then said,"That's the end of this trial. Let's move on to the next one now."

As the trials kept going,Akira excelled at every single one of them while Midoriya placed last at almost all of them due to his finger injury.

The trials finally came to an end and and all of the other students were standing in front of a blank board.

Aizawa then said,"Oh yeah. That "expulsion" thing was a total lie. It was a logical ruse to make you do your best."

Midoriya,Uraraka and Iida simultaneously screamed,"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Then Momo Yaoyorozu,a tall girl with black hair,which was tied in a messy ponytail, said,"C'mon guys,use your brains! Of course,it was just a ruse!"

"Well...with that,it's now over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once over. And Midoriya,go to recovery girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will,without a doubt,pop out of their heads at tomorrow's ordeal."

The board then presented the positions of all the students through all 8 of the trials. At first place,was Akira Takahashi. Right next to him,at second place was Yaoyorozu. At dead last,at 22nd place was Midoriya.

 _End of school day_

Midoriya left the entrance of UA feeling exhausted. Akiko then suddenly went in front of him and said,"Midoriya-kun,your ball throw was amazing! The way you managed to prove wrong was also very satisfying to watch!"

Midoriya's face then turned red and he said,"Tha-Thanks Taka-I mean Akiko-san. It was really less compared to yours though."

"Don't mention it. Mine was nothing compared to my brother's."

Iida then suddenly approached Midoriya and asked him,"Have your fingers healed?"

Midoriya was startled by Iida's sudden appearance and said,"Ahhhh! Oh,Iida. Yes,recovery girl managed to fix me up real well."

"I must say, tricked us real well. I actually thought"So this is how the top school in the country works" Now I realise how deception can be used to encourage students."

Uraraka then arrived at the entrance and said,"Hey there! Hey,you three! You headed towards the station? Wait for me!"

Iida then said,"You're the infinity girl."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. You're,uhh.."Tenya Iida" and if I'm correct,"Deku Midoriya""

"Deku!",shouted Midoriya.

"Eh. Isn't that what that Bakugou guy calls you?"

"Actually,my name is Izuku. Deku is the name that Kacchan gave me to demean me."

Iida said,"Oh,so it's an insult."

Uraraka said,"But you know,I kind of like the name. It gives me a "never give up" kinda vibe."

Akiko then suddenly jumped back into the conversation and said,"She's right,you know. Also,if you ask me,"Deku" is also a great hero name."

Midoriya's face turned red again and he said,"MY NAME IS DEKU THEN!"

Iida was rather annoyed at Midoriya accepting his insulting nickname so quickly and said,"Don't be so weak-willed Midoriya! Isn't the name an insult?!"

Midoriya,with his red face buried in his hands,said,"It's the Copernican revolution!"

Akira then walked passed them and Akiko said to him,"Hey,Akira! Let's join these 3 and head to the train station together!"

Akira replied with a simple,"Alright."

As the five of them were walking towards the train station,Midoriya said,"Takahashi-kun,your ball throw was simply out of this world!"

Akira replied with an emotionless,"Sure,whatever."

Akiko then whispered to Midoriya,"Don't mind him. It's just the way he is. He always had a hard time making friends because of how powerful his quirk was. They were always envious and afraid of him and wouldn't want to be friends with him. This and...actually,let's leave that for another day."

Midoriya then looked at Akira with sympathy. Then later,he looked at him with determination,to break through his shell.

The five of them walked towards the sunset,in the direction of the train station.

 **Please leave a review,telling me whether you liked this chapter or not and follow. Leave some pointers so that I can make this story better in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim** **er: I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **Chapter 3**

Character stats:-

Akiko Takahashi:

Quirk-Time Dilation

Power-2/5-D

Speed-6/5-S

Technique-5/5-A

Intelligence-5/5-A

Cooperativeness-5/5-A

Akira Takahashi:

Quirk-Energy control

Power-6/5-S

Speed-4/5-B

Technique-3/5-C

Intelligence-6/5-S

Cooperativeness-4/5-B

 _The day after the quirk apprehension test_

Everyone arrived at school that day expecting that another hero-training related practice session would be taking place but boy,they were wrong.

Instead,what they instead ended up with was a normal school class. The subject was English and the teacher was Present Mic. Four sentences were written on the black board,one of which was grammatically incorrect.

"All right class,tell me where the mistake is in the next English sentence example? WHO KNOWS THE ANSWER,EVERYBODY HANDS UP AND RAISE THEM HIGH!!!",said Present Mic while pointing to the board.

The thought coursing through the heads of five different students(Ejiro Kirishima,a boy with spiky red hair and a tough looking face;Mashirao Ojiro,a normal looking blonde boy with a very large tail;Koji Koda,a boy with stony but pink skin;Kyouka Jirou,a girl with short,dark indigo hair and headphone jacks attached to her earlobes and Sero),"So normal..."

The thought going through Bakugou's head,"So freaking boring..."

Akira,who was sleeping through the lesson but was woken up by Present Mic Shouting,"Sheesh,and I was sleeping so well. I joined UA because of the hero course not whatever this is. Well,it is a high school after all so I can't exactly say I didn't see this coming...I'm going back to sleep."

The only person that was invested in the lesson was Midoriya,who managed to answer Present Mic's question correctly.

Not long after,everyone had gathered at the grand mess hall which was also a cafeteria. The food there was made by a former hero known as "Lunch Rush".

Midoriya,Uraraka and Iida were all sitting in one booth. Midoriya saw Akira walking by and said,"Takahashi-kun,why don't you join us."

"Sure" was his reply. Midoriya was sitting beside Uraraka and Akira sat in front of the booth rather than inside it. "So,when Mr.Aizawa said that our eyes would pop at today's ordeal,he was talking about this."

Midoriya said,"It seems so. I guess nobody really expects the hero course students to actually go through normal subjects. Also,where's your sister?"

"Aneki still can't decide what food to order. She's normally very quick on her feet and with her head but when it comes to decision making,her mind goes blank."

"Huh...That's kinda odd. Also,Takahashi-kun,I saw that you were asleep through most of the lesson. Did you really find it that boring?"

"Not really. The reason I slept in class was because-",his dialogue was suddenly cut off as Akiko seemingly arrived out of nowhere and sat beside Iida.

She said,"Because he was awake until 3AM,playing Grand Theft Auto Online."

"That's not all I was playing. I also played some Battlefield and then some World of Warcraft."

"My point is still valid."

Midoriya was rather intrigued by the conversation and said,"Wow,so you're a pro gamer,Takahashi-kun?"

"Was. I was a pro-gamer. Nowadays I just play because I like it. Did you ever play Alliance of Heroes,Midoriya?"

"I heard of it but I never got to play it. It's apparently based on real life and the main characters are popular heroes like All Might."

"That's about right. I believe the gameplay could use some polishing but otherwise,it's actually pretty good."

The five of them kept conversing and eating their food until the bell rang and they headed towards the their classroom.

Everyone had settled down in their classroom and then suddenly,the door was slammed open by All Might himself.

"IT'S ME! THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!",he said while entering the door. The costume he was wearing was a retro version of his normal costume.

"I can't believe it! All Might's going to be teaching us!",one of the students said.

"That design's so silver age! That art style clashes so much,it gives me goosebumps!",another student said.

All Might ran towards teachers desk,gave a hero-like pose in front of it and said,"Foundational Hero Studies! For this class,we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! Let's jump right in with this! The Trial of Battle!"

All of the students had different reactions to hearing this. Midoriya was anxious,Bakugou was excited and Akira was indifferent about it.

All Might continued,"And to go with your first battle..." a large storage unit opened up in the side of the classroom."We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!"

"Our battle gear! Awesome!",Kirishima said.

"Get changed and arrive at ground beta! THE GARB YOU BRING INTO BATTLE IS VITALLY IMPORTANT,BOYS AND GIRLS!!!AND DONT FORGET,FROM HERE ON OUT,YOU ARE ALL OFFICIALLY HEROES!!!"

Everyone had arrived at the training ground along with All Might. He then said to all of the students,"Let's see what you're made of,you embryos! It's time for the trial of battles!"

Before the trials began,everyone was checking out each other's hero costumes. The first person whose costume Midoriya noticed was that of Uraraka. Her costume was more skintight than she had thought,to which Midoriya could only gasp.

"I love the hero department",said Minoru Mineta,a very short boy with dark purple balls sticking out of his head.

Then Midoriya noticed that everyone was gathered around someone and went to check it out himself. He then saw that the centre of attention there was none other than Akira himself.

Akira's costume was a very advanced,armoured exosuit. It resembled Iron Man's suit in many ways but without the core or the eyes. Instead of eyes there was a blue line to represent where his eyes were. The whole thing was also a dull,dark grey in colour. The suit wasn't bulky at all but rather fit him very well.

Bakugou who could only feel envy said,"What a show off. Let's get this thing started already."

Once the attention had dissipated,Midoriya went towards Akira and said,"Your costume's awesome,Takahashi-kun! How did you come with its design?"

Akira with his same,bored voice replied,"I designed it myself from scratch."

"It looks very expensive and very advanced."

"It isn't that expensive. It cost me about 20 million yen to buy the parts."

Uraraka then appeared and said,"20 million yen!!! That's a lot!"

"It's a good thing that UA doesn't charge extra money for assembling the costumes then the price would have gone up to 30 million. Also,I used a cheaper design. If I didn't have a budget limit then my suit's price would've been at least 2 billion."

Midoriya and Uraraka almost fainted from hearing that number but were stopped from falling by Akiko,who again seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Akiko's costume was a black coloured fully buttoned jacket that resembled a trench coat,pitch black shoes gloves and a black pant.

"Aneki,are you sure you want that as your hero costume?"

"To be honest,I didn't put much thought into it. But I'm sure I can work with it."

"In that thing,you look less like a hero and more like the leader of an underground paramilitary group."

Iida then jumped in while inside his white knight-like armour,"It's very rude to judge someone by their wardrobe!"

"Thanks Iida."

All Might then said,"I'm liking everyone's styles! Very cool!"

Iida raised his hand,"Sir! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using,is it the mock city from the entrance exam?!"

"You'll see. In fact,take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor battle trial! Normally,acts of villainy on the outside are the ones that are more noticed and highlighted by the media,but the truth is that the real acts of villainy are done on the inside most of the times. Like imprisonment,house arrest,black market activity. Any villain with a brain would prefer working indoors. That's why we'll be dividing 16 of you into 2v2 groups with one side acting as the heroes and the other side acting as the villains. The remaining 6 of you will be divided into 3v3 groups and the rest is the same."

Tsuyu Asui,a girl with dark green hair and very large eyes,asked,"What about foundational training?"

"This is foundational training! Only this time,there won't be any robots that you can easily destroy so don't use your powers recklessly!"

Many students had questions.

Yaoyorozu asked,"How do we determine who wins and who loses?"

Bakugou asked,"Can we just blow them away?"

Uraraka asked,"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Mr.Aizawa's classes?"

Iida asked,"If we're separating into different groups,what would be the best way to do so?"

Aoyama asked,"Does this cape look good on me?"

All Might,frustrated at hearing so many questions said,"Hnnn-I can't hear you if you all speak at once!" All Might then pulled out a crib sheet containing the information for the training,"For today,we'll have the "villains" guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying. The heroes must stop them before it is too late! If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core then they win. If the heroes fail to get to the core in time or are captured by the villains then the villains win. You're partner and your opponents will be chosen by lottery."

Iida was startled and said,"Is that really how we'll do this?"

Midoriya then jumped in,"Well,pro heroes are often forced to make impromptu team ups with people they don't know. This could be testing that."

All Might continued,"All right!!! Let's start this!"

Team A-Midoriya and Uraraka

Team B-Shoji and Todoroki

Team C-Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D-Bakugou and Iida

Team E-Ashido and Aoyama

Team F-Sato and Koda

Team G-Jirou and Kaminari

Team H-Tokoyami,Asui and Sero

Team I-Hagakure and Ojiro

Team J-Takahashi siblings and Kirishima

Once the teams were selected,the only thing left to do was to select which teams would be fighting each other. All Might,while placing two of his hands inside some containers said,"And the first two pairs to do combat will be! Team A as the heroes! And Team D as the villains!"

Bakugou saw this as a golden opportunity while Midoriya was frightened.

All Might continued,"The scenario has the villains inside the building first! After five minutes,the heroes will be let in as well. All the other teams can observe through the surveillance cameras that are set up inside the facility. This exercise will allow young Bakugou and Iida to learn about the thought process of villains. This is a practical exercise so go all-out with no fear of injuries! Though we will put a stop to it if it goes too far."

The chosen teams went to their assigned positions while all the other teams went to the surveillance room to watch their fight through the many screens that were placed there. Everyone had their eyes fixated on the screens. All Might said,"Trial of Indoor battle! START!!! The rest of you,observe this battle and come up with strategies of your own."

Midoriya and Uraraka successfully managed to enter the building through a window. As they were walking through the corridors,they were suddenly ambushed by Bakugou.

As the fight between Midoriya and Bakugou continued,Akira realised something and said,"Their expressions are telling me that this fight is less about the trial itself and more about their rivalry."

"You're right,young Takahashi,but right now,there's no reason to stop this fight."

"I didn't say it needed to be stopped."

"I must've misheard you then. I apologise."

When Iida asked Bakugou about his location,Bakugou turned off his communication devices. Akira then said,"It seems that communication between Bakugou and Iida is non existent. He really doesn't care about the trial,only fighting against Midoriya."

All Might was nervous after hearing that.

The fight continued until Midoriya and Uraraka had separated. The battle kept going on until it finally reached its climax. Midoriya gave an uppercut which shattered all of the buildings windows and broke through all of the floors of that building and then ironically enough,his own arm. Uraraka was able to use the rubble to distract Iida and then touch the bomb. This led to team A-the hero team's victory.

"Unlike Bakugou,Midoriya kept his head in the game rather than solely on their fight. He managed to use the small window of opportunity to create an opening for his teammate. It would've been perfect if he didn't injure himself so badly in the process",Takahashi said after the match ended.

While Midoriya was taken to the nurse's office,the other three were taken back to the surveillance room and lined up.

"The best in this match was young Iida",said All Might,to Iida's surprise.

Asui then asked,"But weren't the winners Ochako and Midoriya?"

"I wonder why I could think so? DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY!?"

Yaoyorozu then raised her hand and said,"Yes,All Might-sir. Iida was the only one who adapted to the situation."

Akira then jumped into the conversation,"I analysed the fight and was easily able to come to the conclusion that Bakugou was driven by some sort of personal vendetta against Midoriya. In doing so,he lost sight of the bigger picture and completely disregarded the point of the trial itself."

"As stated before,the use of a heavy attack indoors is completely impractical and foolish. The same can be said for Midoriya. Uraraka's game was loose halfway through and her attack was way too reckless."

"In a real life scenario,a move like that would've had disastrous consequences. We were considering that paper mache nuke as the real thing. Iida devised a counter strategy against the opponent."

"Because he correctly supposed that the match would be based on the core. While he was too slow to react to that last attack,I believe the hero team got lucky in calling this "just training". And that gets dangerously close to skirting the spirit of the rules."

"In short,Iida was the only one that was competent throughout the whole ordeal and didn't lose his sight on the bigger picture."

The whole class was silent at hearing those two's thesis. All Might thought,"Sheesh,these two ended up saying more than I was ever going to say."

He then said out loud while putting his thumbs up,"W..well...young Iida might've also been a bit stiff. But correct answer! Hehe..."

Yaoyorozu continued,"We should always start our studies with what's familiar. Also,if we don't cheer each other on wholeheartedly then we'll never be top heroes."

The second battle began in a another arena. Team B were the heroes and Team I were the villains. Todoroki from team B persuade his teammate into staying outside the arena while he stayed inside and dealt with the situation himself. Using his right hand,he froze the entire building and created a thin sheet of ice which made his opponents stuck. He simply went to the paper mache nuke,didn't face any resistance whatsoever and won his team the match.

Akira watched the match and thought,"It's a rather lazy strategy but a very effective one at that. I think I'll use it myself."

The third and fourth battle went by. The fifth and final battle,the one between team H and Team J had arrived.

"This is the 3v3 match. I want to see if this one will be any different from the previous matches",All Might thought. Team J were chosen to be the "Heroes" while team H was chosen to be the "villains".

Asui,Tokoyami and Sero were standing beside the "bomb" and discussing their plan.

Asui said,"So what's our plan?"

Sero said,"I was hoping that when they manage to find our room,I'd use my tape to trap them and then tag them using the capture tape."

Tokoyami said,"It's not a bad idea but chances are,all of them are not going to come at once."

Then they heard All Might,"AND START!!!"

"Damn,we should all stay here and just guard the bomb and ambush them all at once."said Sero.

The Takahashi siblings and Kirishima were standing outside the building.

"So,do either of you have a plan?",Kirishima asked.

"I do",responded Akira.

"Care to explain it?"

"First,let's get inside through the window then I'll elaborate."

"I can just break through the door and get us in using my quirk."

"No. My plan requires this place to be as unventilated as possible."

"That's odd but there's no time to question it so I'll do whatever you say."

"Alright then,let's go."

The three of them managed to climb inside through the second floor window.

"So what's the plan,Takahashi?"

"Firstly,I'll implement my own version of that frost guy's strategy."

"You mean you're going to ice the whole place like Todoroki did?"

"Not necessarily. I'll show you what I mean". Akira then raised both of his hands and suddenly a lot of light and heat started getting absorbed by his hand.

 _Meanwhile in the "villain" room_

All of them began to shiver from the decreasing temperature.

"Brrr. Is it me or is it getting much colder in here?",asked Tokoyami.

"I-It's def-finitely get-ting cold ov-er he-re",said Sero.

Asui then fell on the ground with her eyes half open.

Sero then went to her and said,"Asui,what's happening to you?!"

"My body can't stand the cold. It goes into hibernation mode whenever the temperature drops to a certain level. I fall asleep and can't wake up until the weather becomes warm again",she said right before falling asleep.

"Damn it! We've lost a member."

 _Back to the heroes_

"Alright,that should be enough. The temperature is now a comfortable -20 degrees Celsius."

The other two were shivering. Akiko then said,"Akira,I'm wearing a thick overcoat and even I'm feeling cold."

"Right. I'll fix that immediately." He then tapped their shoulders and their shivering stopped.

"Whoa! I'm not cold anymore! How'd you freeze the place the place over? Is your quirk frost?",said Kirishima

"Not necessarily,all I did was absorb the energy in my surrounding. Also,I provided both of you with a layer of heat around your bodies. Now,we've effectively immobilised one of our opponents and now I can begin the next step of my plan."

"Wait. How did you know that?"

"I overheard earlier that Asui apparently goes into hibernation when it gets too cold. It's normally a bad habit of mine but this time,it actually worked out."

"Alright. So,what's the next step."

After the planning was done. The three of them went towards the villain room and the first person to enter was Akiko.

Sero then shouted,"They're here!" and he launched some tape from his left elbow towards Akiko.

 _Flashback_

Back when they were still planning. Akira said,"Aneki,I want you to go in first. That Sero guy will probably use his elbow tape dispensers to trap you. I want you to use your quirk and then grab his tape and then trap him with it."

 _Flashback end_

She managed to grab his tape using her right hand and then,in the blink of an eye,she managed to circle him several times and before he knew it,he was already trapped in his own tape.

Tokoyami then noticed that Kirishima was running towards the "bomb" and said,"Oh no you don't!" and released a small shadow monster which began to fight Kirishima.

Kirishima then thought while deflecting Tokoyami's relentless barrage of attacks with his hardened arms,"It's a good thing I'm not the one going after the bomb."

 _Flashback_

Akira said,"Kirishima,right?"

"Yeah"

"Your quirk is hardening,right?"

"Yep."

"I want you to pretend like your going for the "bomb" and distract Tokoyami. He will his monster to fight against you and you block using your quirk. In that window of opportunity,I will grab the "bomb" myself."

"Roger that!"

 _Flashback end_

Then out of nowhere,a blur passed through everyone and went towards the "bomb" and a robotic looking hand touched the bomb. It was Akira in his armoured exosuit.

"We win." Akira said casually. Heat then started radiating from both of his hands.

Back in the surveillance room,which was also somehow affected by the cold wave,All Might said while shivering,"Team J,the heroes win!"

Everyone in the room except Todoroki was shivering from the 20 degrees below zero temperature though it was slowly rising back up.

Todoroki commented,"He just used his own version of my strategy. The main difference is that he didn't create any ice and he actually managed to make it way colder than I did."

Bakugou then suddenly stopped shivering and looked in horror towards the screen. He had come to the terrifying realisation that not only was he not the strongest in the class but he was far from it.

"This kid is even better than young Todoroki! He actually included his teammates in his plan even though he could've easily excluded them like young Todoroki did. His victory is probably the best one out of all of them."

All of the students then gathered next to the entrance of the venue with All Might standing in front of them.

All Might then said,"Good work everyone! Apart from young Midoriya,no one was hurt! Nevertheless,no holds were barred! For your first ever full training exercise,you all did wonderfully." All Might then looked at Akira and said,"But if I had to say that someone did it the best then I'd have to say that Young Takahashi's methods and victory were simply exceptional!"

Akira who felt a very slight bit of satisfaction, said ,"Thanks,All Might."

"Now then,I'm going to head to the nurses office and give young Midoriya some of my wisdom as a teacher. Change your clothes and head back to your classroom!",he then went of with great speed,like he was in a rush to go somewhere.

 _Nurses offices_

All Might,in his skeleton form,decided to visit Midoriya in the nurses office.

Back in the classroom,during break time Akiko said to Uraraka and Iida,"Hey,you two! Let's head to the nurses office to check on Midoriya!"

Uraraka responded,"Yeah! I want to see how Deku is doing!"

Iida said,"Takahashi-kun,will you join us?" to Akira who was passing by.

"Sure",replied Akira.

The four of them then went to the nurses office with Akira leading the group. They arrived at the office and Akira only slid open a very small portion of the door. He then saw a tall,thin and blonde man standing in front of an unconscious Midoriya. He didn't realise it at first but he was looking at All Might's base form. He thought,"Who is that standing beside Midoriya? That clothing...All Might? Yes,there's no mistaking it,that's definitely All Might in his base form. I can't tell the others about this. I'll have to tell them that we can't go because Midoriya is still sleeping,which isn't a lie." He then said out loud,"Let's go back. Midoriya's still sleeping. There's no point in disturbing him now."

"Aww man,I really wanted to see how he was doing!",said Uraraka.

"Well,I guess there's no helping it. Let's visit him at the end of the day",said Akiko.

"It is our duty as his friends to make sure that he gets enough rest and can function properly tomorrow!",said Iida.

"Iida's right. Let's go back to class.",said Akira.

The four of them then headed back to their classroom.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked the changes I made. As you can see,I didn't really bother to write down the Midoriya vs Bakugou fight since nothing really changed. If you've already read the manga or watched the anime(if you haven't then what are you doing here? Seriously though,they're both really good and completely worthwhile),then reading it here would just be pointlessly redundant. Anyways,please leave a review so that I can write more stories in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**D** **isclaimer:I do not own My hero Academia**

 _End of school day_

Midoriya was returning to his classroom after spending the whole day recovering from the injuries he sustained during the battle trials.

The second Midoriya opened the door,he was then suddenly greeted by five students.

Kirishima was the first to notice him."Oh hey there Midoriya!!! Nice job back there!! Well,I couldn't hear what you were saying,but that was some heated stand-off,man!!"

Mina Ashido,a girl pink skin hair and black eyes with orange irises;said,"You dodged those attacks like a champ!"

Then Rikido Sato,a tall boy with a large build,fish lips and short,brown and spiky hair;said,"That first match was so intense,it fired us all up!"

Kirishima said,"Yo,I'm Ejiro Kirishima! We were just finishing up our review meeting about the exercise!"

Ashido said,"Hi,I'm Mina Ashido! You dodged him really well!"

Asui the joined the conversation and said,"I'm Tsuyu Asui but call me Tsuyu,okay?"

Akiko then popped up beside Midoriya and asked him gently,"Midoriya-kun,how are your wounds?"

Her gentle voice made Midoriya blush a little and his reply,"Th-They've gotten better but recovery girl couldn't use her quirk because I was so low on energy."

"Oh,that's unfortunate. But I'm sure you'll get better in no time."

"Thank Taka-I mean Akiko-san."

Uraraka then appeared beside Midoriya and said,"Huh!? Deku,your wounds! Are they not healed yet?"

"Ah,don't worry,this is just because my physical strength is a bit sapped...More importantly,Uraraka..."

Midoriya then ran out of the classroom and went towards the entrance of the campus. Right before he could get out of the door,he was stopped by Akira.

"I need to talk with Kacchan,Takahashi-kun! Please let me go to him!",Midoriya said.

"I know what you're thinking. You're going to tell him that you're quirk is inherited."

Midoriya was shocked. His response,"H-how d-do you know about that?!"

"I noticed how similar your quirk was to All Might's. And then when the others and I went to visit you,I noticed a tall,blonde and frail man standing next to you and recovery girl."

"He was wearing the same costume that All Might was wearing during the Foundational Training session today. It didn't take much for me to realise that,that was All Might's true form. And then I remembered Bakugou's comment yesterday about you being quirkless. From there, all I had to do was connect the dots."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. I made sure that I was the only one that noticed skeleton All Might. I managed to prevent the others from seeing him since I knew it would cause a lot of problems."

"Thanks. But...how'd you learn about the quirk inheritance part?"

"I already knew about One For All for a very long time."

"What!? How'd you learn about it?"

"It's a very long story and one that I'd rather not bring up."

"Ok."

"I would suggest against taking such a massive risk by telling Bakugou about the inheritance but...it's ultimately your choice and I won't stop you if you choose to say it. Just don't say anything about All Might because that will be disastrous."

"Alright. I won't say anything about All Might". Midoriya then walked out of the door and ran towards Bakugou who was slowly walking towards the gate of UA to exit the campus.

"Kacchan!!",Midoriya shouted.

Bakugou turned back with a look of confusion and sorrow on his face and said,"Aah?"

"This is all I think that I need to tell you...! I obtained this quirk from somebody else. No matter what,I cannot tell you who! But...I swear it's true. Even if it sounds like a story out of a comic book..."

Bakugou was even more confused from hearing that statement.

"In addition,I still can't use it the way it's supposed to be...It's a borrowed power I can't make my own yet...! That's why I tried to win without using it! But even then,in the end I couldn't win and relied on it anyway. I'm still nowhere near strong enough so..."

Bakugou's face was now filled with anger.

"One,I will properly make it my own power! Then I'll surpass you with it!" Right after saying this,Midoriya was confused at his own declaration.

Bakugou was also confused at that declaration at first. This confusion then again turned to anger and he said,"What the hell is that...? A borrowed quirk...?! I don't get what the f* you're trying to say. Did you come here to make me feel like an even bigger idiot...?! Even if you didn't...today you beat me,you dumba*!!! THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT!!! And did you get a good look at that ice guy?! I thought he was nothing before. Then that energy guy...I said to him yesterday that I would beat him but seeing him today and the way he beat his opponents with such ease...What him and that ponytailed b* said really sunk in...Sh*! Goddammit! Hey!! You too,Deku!!" His eyes then started tearing up and he continued,"I'M JUST BEGINNING!!! FROM HERE ON OUT...I'M GONNA BE NUMBER ONE!!!" Then he began to walk away and then finally said,"And don't you ever get the idea that you'll beat me again!! F*!!!"

Suddenly a blur passed by Midoriya. It was All Might who rushed towards Bakugou and held both of his shoulders. He then said,"BAKUGOU,MY BOY!!! I'll tell you this once...self confidence is a very-"

"Please let go of me,All Might. I can't walk. I didn't say it yet so I'll say it now. I'll pass you too. I'm going to jump over you and claim the top rank!",he then walked away and left the gate.

"Is that so..." Once Bakugou left the gate,All Might said,"Teaching is hard..." He then looked back and saw Midoriya."Midoriya,my boy!! What did you and young Bakugou talk about?!"

"Uhh-How do I say this? I-I kind of told him that my quirk is inherited. But,don't worry! I didn't say anything about you! Also,I think he didn't exactly buy the explanation."

"That's good to know. Please don't be so reckless with that secret next time!"

"Yes. But All Might..."

"What is it?"

"There's someone else who knows..."

All Might was shocked."Who is it...?"

"It's me",said Akira who was passing by."And no,Midoriya didn't say anything. I found it out myself."

"How did you manage that?"

Midoriya said,"He saw you in your normal form when you were with me in recovery girl's office."

"It didn't take much for me realise that it was you."

"...",All Might said nothing while retaining his normal smile.

"As for One For All,I already knew about it ever since I was a young kid."

"May I ask how...?"

"It's a very long story and one that I'd rather not talk about."

"Alright then. I won't force you to say. I'll hear it when you are willing."

"..." Akira then walked towards the exit.

Midoriya then said,"Takahashi-kun! Aren't you going to walk with us to the station?"

Akira then said in a depressing manner,"No. I don't really feel like walking to the station so I ordered an Uber. Aneki and I both have separate keys to our house so there won't be any problem for her. I won't lie...seeing you in your base form,All Might...it hit me harder than I thought. I'm just worried for what will happen to our society when you have to step down as the symbol of peace due to your condition."

"I understand. Take care of yourself,young Takahashi."

"Same to you,All Might sir." Akira's uber then arrived which he entered and then left the area.

 _Next day_

In front of UA's gates,a whole lot of reporters and cameramen had gathered. The head reporter was a woman in her late 20s or early 30s who was wearing a blue suit without a tie and held a microphone in her hand. She was interviewing students when they were entering the school.

The first person that was interviewed was Midoriya. The question was,"What kind of lessons does All Might teach?!"

"Eh!!? Ah,I'm sorry but...I had to go to the nurses' office..."

The second person that was asked was Uraraka. The reporter asked,"Tell us what it's like to have the Symbol of Peace Stan before you in the podium of education?!"

"Uh well...he was really muscly!! Yeah!"

The third person was Iida. Their question this time was,"What do you think of All Might's turn as a teacher?"

Iida answer was a whole mass of technicalities which answered the reporter's question but they didn't find it satisfying so they asked someone else.

The fourth person was Bakugou. The question,"What do you think of All Mi...Wait. Aren't you the kid from the sludge guy incident?"

"F* off"

The fifth and sixth people that were asked were Akira and Akiko respectively. Their question this time was,"What is your stance on All Might as an educator?"

Akira said nothing and entered the school without giving a damn about the media. Akiko then answered,"If you ask me,it can't really be described in words."

The seventh and final person that the reporters attempted to interview was Aizawa. The reporters were visibly uncomfortable when asking him but they asked him anyway,"Give us some insight on All Migh...Cut the feed. Why don't you look a little bit more presentable,dude!?"

"He isn't here. You're disturbing our lessons here. Please vacate the premises immediately."

Aizawa then entered the gate and left the media behind. The head reporter had gotten frustrated with the lack of answers so she decided to enter UA's gate. Right before she entered,she was pulled back by her cameraman and UA's entrance was suddenly barred by a large metal barrier.

A young man in his early twenties,who had very light-blue hair was watching the whole thing go on from the sidelines.

Back in class 1-A,all of the students were seated and Aizawa was standing in the front.

Aizawa said,"Hope you rested from yesterday's battle trial. I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation." He then looked at Bakugou and said,"Bakugou stop acting like a 7-year-old,you're wasting your own talent."

"...I know",was Bakugou's response.

Aizawa then looked at Midoriya and said,"And you. Do you intend to keep destroying your arm,Midoriya? If you keep using the excuse,"I can't control my quirk",then you'll never get ahead. I've said it before so don't make me say it a third time. Once you clear that hurdle,you'll be much more flexible,so I need to see some sweat out of you."

"Yes Sir!!",was Midoriya's response.

"Now let's get on with the home room notices. Sorry to have to spring this on you all,but..."

"Please don't be another pop quiz!",was the thought that was in the heads of many of the students.

"We need to pick a class president."

"Finally! Something school-like!",the current thought in their heads.

All of the students raised their hands,except for the Takahashi siblings. Akiko didn't raise her hands because she thought that she wasn't fit for the position. Akira didn't raise his hands because he didn't want the extra responsibilities.

"Everyone,be quiet!",said Iida which actually did manage to make everyone quiet. He continued,"This is a task laden with the responsibility of carrying the weight of everyone around. Just because you'd like to doesn't mean you can! It is a great post that requires the respect and trust of those around you...The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people! Which is why this must be decided by a vote!" Ironically enough,his hands were also raised.

Asui then said,"It's still too early for us to have developed any trust in each other."

Kirishima said,"Wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves?"

Iida's response,"That's exactly why those who manage to earn multiple will be deemed worthy for the job,no!? Is that alright Mr.Aizawa?"

Aizawa didn't really care about the situation and said,"Do whatever you want,as long as it's finished by the deadline,it's fine."

 _Election results_

The election was over and the result was written on the blackboard. 17 names were written with a total of 21 votes counted. The top vote belonged to Midoriya who managed to earn 3 votes(including one by himself). Two people managed to get 2 votes-Yaoyorozu and Iida. Everyone else got 1 vote from themselves.

"I GOT THREE VOTES!!!?",said the exasperated Midoriya.

"You've gotta be sh*ing me! Who the hell voted for Deku!?",was Bakugou's response.

"Well,I guess we know who you voted for",said Sero to Bakugou.

Uraraka then thought,"I hope Bakugou doesn't find out it was me."

Iida,who was frustrated,said,"TWO VOTES!!! That means if I had just voted for myself,I'd have gotten the position!!"

"You voted for someone else...",said Yaoyorozu.

Sato then said,"Even though you wanted the job so badly...What are you doing,Iida!?"

"So then. It's President Midoriya and Vice President Yaoyorozu",said Aizawa.

"F-F-F-F-FOR REAL?!",said the still surprised Midoriya.

"Ah man,so close...",said Yaoyorozu,slightly frustrated at the fact that one more vote could've won her the position.

 _Lunch time_

Akira,Akiko,Iida,Uraraka and Midoriya sat in a four person booth with Akira sitting in front of the booth rather than inside it.

"This rice is yummy!",said Uraraka while eating a bowl of rice.

"I was made class president so suddenly. I'm not sure I'm up to the task",said Midoriya.

"Sure you are!"

"You'll be alright",said Iida."You've got the guts and judgement where it counts. I voted for you because I knew you have what it takes to carry us through"

Uraraka then said,"But didn't you want to be the president yourself,Iida? You've even got the look down with the glasses too!"

"Like I said,mere volition has nothing to do with this. I did nothing more than follow my own judgement."

Akiko then jumped into the conversation,"I guess it's time to reveal...we were the ones who voted for you,Iida."

"What! Really?!"

"We voted for you because we saw how enthusiastic you were about the role. Also,we believe that among everyone,you were the one that was most fit for the post."

"Thanks but...the decision has already been made and I'm sure you won't be disappointed with Midoriya instead of me!"

"You're so proper,Iida!",said both Midoriya and Uraraka.

Uraraka then said,"You're always going on about honour and stuff! I might be wrong but,are you from an upper crust family?!"

"I don't like talking about it but...since you asked,I'll say it. I come from a family that has served as heroes for generations. I am the second son. Do you know of the Turbo Hero-Ingenium?"

"Of course,man!!! He's the super popular hero-",Midoriya's line was cut off by Akiko who jumped into the conversation again.

"Whose Tokyo office housed over 65 sidekicks!!! Is he related to you by any chance?!"

"You're quite knowledgeable. And,yes!!! He is related to me! He's my big brother!"

"I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you!!!"

"He's a beloved pro-hero who prizes the rules and guides the people!!! And I aspire to be like him one day!" Iida then smiled and said,"As such,I think it might be too early for me to enter into a position of leadership. For now,Midoriya is the better man and I believe him becoming president is the right choice."

"You're so cool,Iida!",said Akiko.

Then suddenly a siren went off and a voice on the speaker said,"Security level 3 has been breached. Students,please evacuate."

In a matter of seconds,the cafeteria was a total riot,with all of the students trying to get out through the exit. Iida then asked,"What's security level 3?!"

A random student answered,"IT MEANS THAT SOMEONE HAS INFILTRATED SCHOOL GROUNDS!! THIS HASNT HAPPENED IN THREE YEARS!! COME QUICKLY,ALL OF YOU!!!"

Among the five of them,three of them rushed out towards the hallway. The other two stayed behind. These two were Akira and Akiko. Both of them remained calm and chose to stay there rather than joining the herd.

"Who do you think would choose to trespass UA at a time like this?",Akiko asked her brother.

"I think it's those media hounds that have been barking at us since the morning",Akira responded.

"You may be right. We're better off waiting for this thing to blow off rather than joining the mess ourselves."

"Yeah."

The matter wasn't any better outside in the hallway. Students were scrambling to get through the hallway towards the exit.

Iida,who was pushed towards the window,then noticed the press outside.

He thought,"Isn't that...just the press?" He then said,out loud,"Calm down everyone! It's just the press! AH! OW!" He then thought again,"Where are the teachers?! They're probably busy dealing with the press! Where are the people who can tell the kids here that everything is fine!?" He then noticed Uraraka was being pushed away by the stampede and thought,"What would Midoriya or my brother do in a situation like this?" He then got an idea and shouted,"Uraraka! Make me float!"

"Huh!?" Even though she questioned his idea,she did it anyway and made him float.

Iida floated and used his leg thrusters to boost him towards the end of the hallway. He kept rolling in the air and moved towards the door and then he landed on top on an exit sign looking like one of those glowing men on emergency exit signs. This managed to grab the attention of many of the people.

Iida then shouted at the top of his lungs,"EVERYONE! BE CALM!!!...IT'S OKAY! IT'S JUST THE MEDIA!!! THERE'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT!!! ...WE'RE AT UA!!! LET'S CONDUCT OURSELVES IN THE MANNER OF THOSE ENROLLED IN THE HIGHEST ACADEMY!!!"

This managed to do the trick as everyone calmed down.

"We definitely made the right decision,didn't we?",said Akira who managed to hear Iida's loud voice from the desolate Cafeteria.

"You're goddamn right,we did!",was Akiko's response.

The police arrived and managed to drive away the crazed paparazzi and everything in the school went back to normal...for now. The students were all slowly taken back to their classrooms.

In class 1-A,everyone had taken their seats,Aizawa was in his sleeping bag in the side of the room and Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were standing in the front of the classroom.

"Alright president,start us off",said Vice President Yaoyorozu.

"Uh,let us initiate the ceremony for the new class president!...But before that,I need to say something! In the end,I think that...Iida would be the better man for the job. You proved,in a very cool way that you can unify people. And it's my judgement that...Iida is the right choice for class president."

Kirishima then said,"Yeah! He's got a point!! Iida made a great showing back in the lunchroom!! I wouldn't have minded Midoriya either,of course!"

Denki Kaminari,a boy with spiky yellow with a black lightning pattern on the side,said,"He reminded me of that warning sign you see on emergency exits!"

Aizawa then said,"Whatever,just get on with it already...we're not getting any younger here."

Iida then stood up,rose his right arm and yelled,"IF IT'S THE WISH OF THE CLASS PRESIDENT,THEN I CANNOT POSSIBLY REFUSE!!!"

"Do us proud,mr.Emergency Exit!"

"Exit sign Iida,don't let us down!"

With that,the end of the day had arrived. Yaoyorozu was still the vice-president and Iida was the new president of class 1-A.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for not making too many changes,I wasn't able to think of what else to implement so I just went with this. Please follow and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Class 1A,12:50 PM_

Everyone was in their seat and Aizawa was standing behind his desk,briefing his students on what they were going to do today.

"For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today...It was decided you'll be supervised by a three man team comprising me,All Might and someone else."

"Sir,what will we be doing?",asked Sero.

"Be the hero everyone needs,whether it's a flood or any other disaster. It's the trial of rescue!!"

Kaminari said,"Trial of rescue...sounds a bit difficult this time around..."

Ashido said,"Totally!"

Kirishima said,"C'mon dumba,that's what a hero's whole job is! I'm chomping at the bit!"

Akiko then said with her cheerful voice,"Saving people is priority number one for heroes!! Defeating villains comes next!"

"Takahashi-san is right! I can't help but be pumped up for this trial!"

Asui said,"If it's a flood,then that environment is my speciality. Ribbit ribbit."

Aizawa then said,"Don't get ahead of yourselves. As I said,it's entirely up to you whether you want to take your costume or not. After all,some of your costumes aren't adapted to certain environments. The training area is fairly far away so we'll be going there with a bus."

Akira thought," _This is going to be challenging for me. I still haven't gotten full control over my quirk. But I guess now's better than never._ "

 _Outside the building_

Everyone had left the building and arrived outside. There was a large bus outside waiting for them.

"How come are you in your gym clothes,Deku?",asked Uraraka to Midoriya who was wearing all of his costume equipment over his sports uniform rather than his actual costume.

"My costume got badly damaged during the battle trials. It's being repaired by the support company right now so I'm just waiting for it."

Iida,doing his normal class president duties,said,"IN ORDER TO GET EVERYONE SEATED SMOOTHLY ON THE BUS,FILE INTO TWO LINES ACCORDING TO YOUR NUMBERS!",thinking that the bus would be a normal bus in which a single row would have two seats in the left and two seats in the right and five seats in the back. He was wrong

The bus was heading to the training area and everyone was already seated in their position smoothly but not entirely according to Iida's plan. The front half of the bus had five seats in one column in one side and five seats on the opposite side.

"SO IT ENDED UP BEING THIS KIND OF BUS ANYWAY!!!",said the exasperated Iida.

"There was no point,huh~",commented Mina Ashido.

Sato,Midoriya,Asui and Kirishima sat on one side. Iida,Ashido,Aoyama and Kaminari sat on the other side. Akira and Akiko chose to stand in the front of the bus rather than sit even there were plenty of seats.

Asui said,"Hey Midoriya,I always say what I think no matter what's on my mind."

"Eh!! Asui!!",responded the surprised Midoriya.

"Call me Tsuyu. Your quirk reminds of All Might's."

"!!!Th-that s-so?!Haha but mine isn't like~~",said the anxious Midoriya.

Kirishima then said,"Wait up,Asui! All Might never gets injured himself! That's where the likeness ends! I'm kinda jealous of that simple enhancer type quirk though! There's a lot you can do with,and in a flashy way!" He then raised his left arm in front of his face and "hardened" it. The skin on that arm became very rigid and tough but somewhat unattractive. He continued,"Strength-wise,my quirk is plenty strong but it's not exactly appealing to look at."

"Well,I think it's an awesome quirk! Definitely a quirk that'll be of great use to a pro!"

Aoyama then joined into the conversation,""Pros",huh~~But you know,heroics has a lot about that's more like a popularity contest too,right?! My navel laser is both strong and flashy for the pro level!"

Ashido then commented,"But it'd be bad if your stomach collapsed!" Aoyama's face turned blue and showed irritation. Ashido continued,"If we're talking about the mixture of strength and flashiness then there's no way we could forget about Bakugou and Todoroki!"

Bakugou who was sitting in the nearest row to those two columns,heard everything. "Tch",was his response.

Asui then said,"Bakugou's always fuming so he won't be popular."

"You b*tch! I'll be popular too!!"

"See?"

Kaminari then jumped in and said,"It's only been a brief while since we've commenced our socialisation and we've already concluded that your personality reeks of dogsh*t being roasted in a sewer."

Bakugou responded,"The hell's with that vocabulary?! I'll kill you!"

"What a vulgar conversation",said Yaoyorozu,sitting near the back of the bus.

"But it's very entertaining!",said Uraraka who was sitting beside her.

Aizawa then said in his normal "doesn't care" tone,"Alright everyone,we're nearly there. So simmer down."

"YES SIR!!!",was the whole class' response.

The whole class went quiet after that but then Ashido looked at the front and noticed Akira. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot! Takahashi-kun's quirk isn't just flashy but in terms of strength,it's on a whole different level than everyone else here!"

Kirishima then said while looking at Akira,"I agree! The way he managed to throw that ball over 9000 metres away was simply amazing!!"

Akira then responded with his normal emotionless voice,"That's what it seems on the outside but...my quirk is also very hard to control and it can also get very dangerous."

"Don't sell yourself short,my man! Have some self-confidence!"

"Sure."

Ashido then looked at Akiko and said,"Akiko,your quirk is also amazing! The way you moved around so fast without us being able to see you was simply magnificent!"

Akiko then responded with her normal gentle voice,"Thanks Ashido. My quirk basically allows me slow down time around me. It's good but it lacks raw power. That is why I have this..." She opened her coat to reveal a holstered revolver along with a ammo belt on her black tank top.

"Is that a real gun?! Does UA even allow this?"

"Of course they did! Otherwise,I wouldn't have taken this in the first place. Surprisingly though,they didn't object to it all when I gave my reasoning!"

Kirishima then said,"That's probably because there are several awesome pro heroes out there who use guns!"

Midoriya then said,"I can think of one right now! Snipe! He uses a gun which is of his own making and consists of several different stock pistols and revolvers."

Akiko then said,"One of which is a colt single action army,but much more well known as "the peacemaker". It happens to be the gun that I've got right now. Of course,I'm only using rubber bullets because it's more useful than people think. Rubber bullets are mostly used to stop violent protestors but they can be used in many different ways."

"Yeah. Like a headshot could easily knock someone out instead of outright killing them! Great idea,Takahashi!"

"Thanks Midoriya. Also,call me by my first name."

Aizawa then interrupted the conversation once again and said,"We're here. Everyone,get off the bus."

"YES SIR!!!",was again everyone's response.

The first person to leave the bus was Aizawa and all of the students followed him in a proper manner. The students looked in amazement at the massive arena. It looked an Olympic stadium from outside,though much bigger.

Aizawa then said to all of the students,"Alright everyone. Get inside." He then walked towards the huge entrance of the structure and the students followed him.

They were even more astonished at seeing the inside of the place. A short way ahead of the entrance was a down going staircase that led to the very large atrium of the joint. From there,there were several entrances which led to zones containing simulations of various natural or artificial calamities such as the landslide zone,etc.

"IS THIS THE USJ OR SOMETHING!!?",some of them screamed,referring to Universal Studios Japan.

They were greeted by a person in a odd looking and plump space suit. The eyes were the only thing that could be seen through the black mask and they were glaringly large. It was the Space Hero,Thirteen. Thirteen said to the students,"Floods,landslides,fires,etc,etc. This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of disasters and accidents,and its name is...The Unforseen Simulation Joint!"

" _It really is the USJ!"_

Midoriya shouted,"It's the Space Hero "No. Thirteen"! He's the hero that helps greatly with disaster relief!" He had assumed Thirteen was a man even though it wasn't made clear what Thirteen's gender was.

 **[For my convenience,I'll just refer to Thirteen with male pronouns.]**

Uraraka responded,"Wow! I love Thirteen!"

Aizawa then said,while being close to Thirteen so that none of the students could hear what he was saying,"Hey Thirteen. Where's All Might? He should've arrived by now."

"From what I was told,sir...he apparently got caught up in some incident and he went over his time limit. He's currently resting in the nap room back in the main campus."

"That guy's the height of irrational. _The day's not ruined though,we still have our backup plan._ Oh well. Shall we?"

Thirteen then looked at the students and said,"Before we begin,just one thing...or two...or three...or four..."

" _The number's increasing...",_ was the thought in the head of many of the students.

"I'm certain that you're all already aware of this but my quirk allows me to create a black hole" A tiny black hole formed over the tip of his finger."It can turn any material it sucks into dust."

"Now that's a quirk perfect for dealing with natural disasters!",exclaimed Midoriya.

"Yes...but it can also easily kill someone. In that way,it is not that much different from all of your quirks. Naturally,in this society of superhumans, quirks are strictly regulated,and the requirements for their lawful use is enforced. We can tell at a glance that this is the makeup of the world. That being said,each of you possess a quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to end someone's life. In Mr.Aizawa's quirk apprehension test,you learned of your true potential. And during All Might's trial of battle,I think you took a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another. This lesson wil serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to use our quirks for the sake of human life! Your quirks emphatically don't exist to hurt others! Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your quirks exist to help people!"

" _He's so cool!"_

Akira thought," _I still can't tell if Thirteen is a man or a woman. I guess it doesn't matter,I really need to focus on making my quirk more useful for rescuing."_

Thirteen ended his thesis with,"That is all! Thank you for listening so patiently and intently!"

Most of the students cheered at this.

Aizawa then said,"All right,first thing first..." until he noticed something in the distance and he only stared in horror.

A dense,black fog with a purple aura appeared. The first person that came out of the fog was a young man with very messy light blue hair,with a disembodied hand on his face and several disembodied hands stuck to his arms,wearing a plain full sleeved black t shirt and black pants. Following him,was a creature that was huge in size and extremely muscular,had pitch black skin,wide open eyes,yellow beak and an exposed brain and it was wearing a yellow pant. After that,more and more people started coming out of the fog until there was anywhere from a 150 to 200 people present.

Akira looked at the madness and thought calmly," _I thought these were faux villains hired to deter us during our rescue trials but...from looking at Mr.Aizawa and Thirteen's reaction to those guys appearing...it's clear that they are the real deal. Though,just by looking at them,I can tell that most of these guys are just D or E-ranked villains. They're just thugs who were put together in a rush and they wouldn't stand a chance against even as little as ten pro heroes. Against novices like us,it'll be an even battlefield. The only real dangerous ones are the ones in the back. The guy with the hand on his face is clearly the leader of this operation. The creature with those blank eyes is definitely the strongest one among them. And then there's the guy who's causing this fog to appear in the first place. These three are the real dangers. Now,the only problem is whether we should fight or whether we should just wait for the pros to arrive."_

Aizawa looked back at the students and yelled,"STAY TOGETHER AND DONT MOVE!!!"

"Huh?",was the reaction of some of the students.

"THIRTEEN! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!!!"

Kirishima said,"What is this? Is this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?"

"Don't move! Those are real villains!!"

The black mist then formed two,large glaring eyes of its own and said,"According to the teacher's schedule we sourced yesterday,All Might was supposed to be here yet he isn't..."

"So what happened yesterday was caused by you louts!"

The man with the hand on his face said,"Where is he...we went through all the trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along...you can't tell me that All Might...the symbol of peace...isn't here. I WoNdEr If He'Ll ShOw Up If KiLl ThE KiDs!!!?"

Fear filled the eyes of many of the students while Aizawa prepared his capture cloth for combat.

 **Sorry for making this chapter so short. I also apologise in advance for the next chapter being uploaded very late. I'm currently in a holiday trip so progress has been very slow(and by very slow I mean non-existent).** **Once it's over,I promise the update pace will be returned to normal. Also,I've started writing thoughts in italics since I was using it a lot more than I thought I would be. Finally,I've made some updates to chapter 1 involving the appearances of the siblings so go check it out again.Please follow and review this chapter,telling me whether you liked it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **So,I may have understated it when I said that progress was slow because in truth,it was completely non-existent. In the last few days,I wasn't able to get anything done(literally nothing,not even a single word). Anyways,I'll talk more at the end of the chapter so see you there!**

 **Chapter 6**

Kirishima who still hadn't grasped the situation,yelled,"V-Villains!?? What kind of numbskull could think that honest-to-god villains would be able to waltz into the hero home base!!!"

Yaoyorozu then asked Thirteen,"Sir!? What about the intruder alarm sensors...!?"

"Of course,we have some set up but...!"

Todoroki then said,"Is this the only campus they've infiltrated,or are they attacking all the others too...? At any rate,if the sensors aren't responding then that means they must have one among their numbers who has a quirk that can do that."

Aizawa then shouted at Thirteen,"Thirteen! Begin the evacuation procedure immediately!! And try calling the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors! There's a chance there's an electrowave type guy who'll try interfering" He then looked at Kaminari and said,"Kaminari! Use your quirk to contact UA!"

Midoriya then said,"Sir,are you going to fight all of those guys alone?! Even if you suppress their quirks,there's still a lot of them! Your battle style is to battle villains after erasing their quirks. Meaning,the main battle starts now!"

"A HERO ALWAYS HAS MORE THAN ONE TRICK UP THEIR SLEEVES! Thirteen,I'm counting on you!!!" Aizawa then jumped from the top of the long staircase and landed at the bottom.

A thug wearing a old military helmet with some sort of design on it and several firearm-like instruments said,"All right,firing squad! Let's go!!"

Another thug,who didn't recognise Eraserhead,said,"Wasn't there supposed to be only Thirteen and All Might? Who the hell is this?!"

Yet another thug commented,"Hell if I know!! But he's seriously hurtling himself towards us!! WHAT A DUMBASS!!!"

The firearm thug tried to shoot using his guns but couldn't,as his quirk was cancelled. "Huh?! It won't shoot...!"

Eraserhead then grabbed that thug and another beside him using his capture cloth and banged their heads together with it.

Another thug who realised the situation exclaimed,"You idiots!! It's the quirk erasing hero,Eraserhead!!"

Then,another thug with four rocky arms said,"Quirk erasing~~!? Hehe-he! Can you even erase mutant types like us!?"

Aizawa threw a punch at the thugs face and said,"Nope,no can do. It only works on emitter and transformation type quirks." He then used his cloth to make the thug trip and he then dodged a punch from another thug."Statistically,guys like you are stronger at close quarters combat where you can excel. Which is why,I devised a counter measure." After that,Aizawa single handedly beat 5 other thugs and kept fight more.

The leader of the operation,whose name was Tomura Shigaraki,then said,"God,pro heroes are such a pain. If we were just any rabble,we wouldn't stand a chance.

Midoriya,who was keenly observing the battle,said,"Incredible!! I forgot Mr.Aizawa's specialty was fighting against groups!"

Iida then said,"This is no time for analysis,we need to evacuate!"

Akiko then said,abandoning her normal cheerful tone and becoming much more serious,"Iida's right! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!!!"

The black mist then suddenly appeared behind them and said,"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Everyone could only gasp and stare in fear at the mist. The mist continued,"Greetings.We are the League of Villains. I apologise for the presumptions but we took it upon ourselves to enter UA academy,the base of heroes."

The Takahashis then both had the same thought," _The league of villains...that means...he's returned...And he's making moves..."_

In order to engage with mr.All Might,the symbol of peace,we were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him,you see."

The students were even more horrified now.

"Was mr.All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance,has something been altered? Ah well...setting that aside..."

The black mist,whose code name was Kurogiri(which is basically romaji for black mist),then started expanding itself.

"Well,this is my role..."

Bakugou and Kirishima then ran straight towards Kurogiri. Bakugou used a right arm swing,releasing an explosion in the process and Kirishima did a roundhouse kick with his hardened right-leg. Kirishima then shouted,"Bet you didn't think we'd able to beat you before you got the chance!!"

Kurogiri then reappeared and said,"That was quite risky but it was expected. After all,you are the hero world's golden eggs."

Thirteen then shouted,"It's no use,you two!! Just run! RUN!!!"

Kurogiri then expanded himself around all of the students and uttered a phrase in a truly horrifying tone,"YOU WILL BE SCATTERED."

Bakugou,Kirishima and Akira were near the front of the mist while the others were in the centre and the sides.

"AND TORTURED...AND SLAIN."

Kurogiri himself then disappeared but so had many of the students. The people that were left behind were Ashido,Akiko,Uraraka,Iida,Sato,Sero and Shoji.

Akira,Bakugou and Kirishima ended up in the ruins zone. Their exact position happened to be in the top floor inside of some random building that was designed to resemble a building that had been completely destroyed in a villain attack. The room they were in was huge and empty and it only had one door and a few windows in the front.

Kirishima then asked,"Where are we? Where are the others?!"

Bakugou,who was surprisingly calm for the situation,said,"We've been warped somewhere by that mist guy."

Akira,who was also calm but it wasn't exactly surprising,then said,"We're in the ruins zone."

Bakugou who was slightly taken aback at the tall robotic looking person standing in front of him said,"You're here as well."

"The three of us got transported here by that mist and judging by the situation,some thugs will probably be approaching us right now."

"Well,let's just beat the crap out of them then!"

Kirishima then said,"Didn't Mr.Aizawa order us to not fight?"

Akira then said,"Normally I'd refrain from fighting but given our lack of communication,we really don't have a choice. Also,Mr.Aizawa will understand."

"Alright then,let's do this!"

Bakugou said,"I like the sound of that! Let's go!"

Right then and there,ten thugs rushed through the door,few of them carrying knives while others were carrying steel rods.

The closest student to them was Akira so all of them rushed towards him. The first thug swung forward with a rod towards Akira. Akira managed to grab the rod right before it hit his head and immediately disarmed the thug. In only a second,he managed to swing right then left on the criminal's face and then a hard forward swing on the skull,which caused a minor fracture and the criminal was subdued.

Akira didn't hesitate in the least and then immediately threw the rod into the face of another thug which knocked him out as well.

A third thug then approached him with a knife. Before the thug could even swing his knife,Akira drove his right knee into the thug's groin and then used a uppercut on his face. The thug was out cold.

This time,two thugs ran towards him. One had a knife and the other had a rod. Both of them swung their weapons from different directions and he swiftly dodged both of their attack and managed to snatch the rod. He then kept alternating between the right and left side thug by hitting them in the legs,then their abdomens and then finally their heads. He then dropped the rod and grabbed both of their heads and banged them together. The thugs were finally out.

The remaining five thugs then began to realise that they were fighting against a monster and how hopeless the situation was for them. But not enough to retreat. All five of them ran towards Akira at once. This time,he decided that he would actually put some effort behind his punches.

He used a roundhouse kick to the face on one,a strong abdominal uppercut on another,a knee to the face on another and then a somersault kick on the second last thug. The last thug was shivering in fear but he still attacked with his knife.

Akira didn't bother fighting and let the thug hit him once with the knife. It had absolutely no effect on Akira or his armour. Akira then grabbed the neck of the last thug and held him above himself. The thug dropped his knife and his attempts to break out of Akira's grip were feeble.

Akira,with his cold and emotionless voice,said to the last remaining thug,"Like my armour? It's made of a special alloy of my own design. It contains many different metals like iron,tungsten,cobalt,etc and many non metals like carbon,sulphur and a whole lot more. It can take up to 2 metric tons of force without breaking apart. It can also withstand temperatures up to 1500 degrees Celsius. Basically what I'm saying is that even if all of your and allies' attacks connected,it wouldn't have made any differerence. Any last words?"

The thug said with a coarse voice that was constantly breaking,"D-Damn...y-you"

Akira then slammed the thug's head onto the ground, knocking him out cold.

Bakugou was kind of pissed since he couldn't do anything and said,"Damn it,you bastard! You could've left some for us,ya'know!"

"Sorry,I got carried away."

Kirishima,who watched the whole fight in awe,said,"Those moves were awesome,Takahashi! Where'd you learn them?!"

"I happen to be a black belt. But many of them were just improvised while others were combat techniques used by the military."

"Military? Where'd you learn military combat from?"

"Spectre taught it to me when I was 10. It didn't take me long to master it after that."

"Spectre? What,you don't mean..."

"Yes,that Spectre. I'd talk more but we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Right."

"Let's go then."

The three of them then left the room and began to head downstairs.

Meanwhile,back in the front of the entrance,the remaining students were comprehending what had just happened.

Iida asked Shoji,"Is everyone still?! Can you confirm!!?"

Shoji said,"We're scattered and in disarray but we're still within the park limits."

"He has the ability to attack people with a warp in space!! And he can become intangible too!! Talk about hard to handle!"

Akiko then said,"We need to inform UA as soon as possible!"

Thirteen then said,"Takahashi's right! We need the pros to come ASAP!! Class president!!"

Iida then responded,"SIR!!?"

"You and Takahashi are the fastest students in the class!!! I WANT THE BOTH OF YOU TO RUN TO UA IMMEDIATELY AND CALL FOR REINFORCEMENTS!!! Somehow the alarms in our system has failed and our communication devices are not working! Our alarms work by infra red rays! Despite Eraserhead erasing their quirks constantly,there is still likely someone there with an interference quirk who has chosen to remain hidden! So,in order to smoke that person out,the both of you need to bolt out of here and inform the school of our situation!!!"

"BUT IT WOULD BE A DISGRACE IF THE CLASS PRESIDENT WERE TO ABAN-"

Akiko then shouted,"IIDA,WE'RE NOT ABANDONING OUR CLASSMATES!!! WE'RE SIMPLY JUST GOING TO HELP THEM BY INFORMING UA!!!"

Sato then said,"You heard what she said,emergency exit! You can alert the outside of what's going on! There's gotta be a reason they made sure to caused trouble here!"

Sero then shouted,"AND THAT MEANS THEY WONT CHASE YOU IF YOU TWO MAKE IT OUT!!!"

Iida then remembered Thirteen's speech about using quirks for helping people.

Uraraka said,"It's just like that time in the lunchroom."

Ashido then said,"Besides,we can back them up like it nobody's business! We promise!!"

The four of them said together,"YOU'RE OUR BEST HOPE,CLASS PRESIDENT!!!"

Kurogiri who was there and had heard everything,said,"I don't know if I can stop him or not but I am still surprised that simpletons like you still exist who would spout out their plans in front of their enemies."

Thirteen then said,"WE LET YOU KNOW BECAUSE IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU KNOW!!!"

Back in the ruins zone;Akira,Bakugou and Kirishima had finally reached the ground floor.

Right in front of them,about 10 lower level villains were waiting for them. The first person that rushed towards the villains was Bakugou. Bakugou pulled the pin on the large grenade fitted around his right hand. The large explosion that was released,managed to subdue 7 of the perps.

After that,Akira(who was still not using his quirk) and Kirishima then ran towards the villains and began to take them down. Akira took down one with a single jumping axe kick,Kirishima managed to take down another with a single face punch from his hardened arm and then Bakugou managed to grab the last ones face and launched a tiny explosion at him,the sound of which was more than enough to take the weakling out.

Back in the centre of the USJ,Aizawa had battled through many of the villains and finally managed to reach Shigaraki.

Shigaraki was counting down time in seconds when Eraserhead rushed towards him and asked,"You the favourite?"

Shigaraki grabbed Eraserhead's capture cloth and Eraserhead attempted to drive his right elbow into Shigaraki's abdomen. Shigaraki managed to grab the elbow and the skin from the elbow was beginning to disintegrate.

Shigaraki then said,"We keep jumping around so it's hard to tell. But there are moments where your hair falls over your eyes. It's whenever you complete one action. And the interval keeps getting shorter and shorter." He then glared down Eraserhead's eyes and said,"DONT BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU CAN CHEW,ERASERHEAD."

Eraserhead managed to get away and also managed to deal with two other thugs. " _My elbow's broken."_

That quirk of yours is unsuited to fight a group of many for a prolonged period of time. Isn't this far off from your typical work? Isn't your actual specialty short length sneak attacks? So was the reason you joined into this fray to give your students some peace of mind? You're so cool,so cool you are~oh by the way,hero...I'M NOT THE FAVOURITE HERE."

Shigaraki then looked at the black creature with those lifeless eyes as it grabbed Eraserhead.

Back near the entrance,Thirteen launched a black hole to suck in Kurogiri but it failed. Kurogiri formed a warp gate right behind Thirteen. Thirteen's own black hole was beginning to tear him apart,starting with the back.

Kurogiri then said,"Number 13. Just as expected from a hero who specialises in mere relief work. Your battle experience is minimal and far lower than that of a normal hero. You rendered yourself into dust by your own power."

Sato then shouted towards Iida,"IIDA,HE TOLD YOU TO GO!!!"

Akiko then ran forward with blinding speed and shouted,"IIDA,WE HAVE A JOB TO DO! LETS GO!!!"

Iida then finally began to run towards the door along with Akiko though not as fast as her. Right before they could get through the door,Kurogiri appeared in front of them and said,"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Shoji then managed to capture Kurogiri and hold him down using his dupli arms."GO,QUICKLY!!!"

Iida and Akiko then ran to the door and simultaneously thought," _Everybody,please wait for us."_

 _Ruins zone_

The three had just gotten out of a fight and were thinking about what to do next.

Bakugou then said,"Is this all of them? Man,they were weak."

Akira then said,"That's probably because these were just disposables hired to distract us from the real threats."

Kirishima said,"C'mon guys! We've got to go save the others! Since we got warped here,that must mean the others are also still inside USJ! I'm worried for those without many battle moves! We rushed ahead to attack so Thirteen sir was forced to hold back! If he had sucked up that mist guy right there,then none of this would've happened! As men,we need to take responsi-"

Bakugou said,"If you two want to go then go ahead,I'm going to murder that warp-gate motherfucker."

"HAHH!! Now,out of all times,you choose to say something that a little kid would say."

"You don't seem to get it. That warp gate guy is source of all our problems. He is the enemy's entrance and exit. If we pin him down,then we'll have effectively stranded them here."

While they were conversing,a chameleon looking disposable was camouflaged and hearing everything they were saying.

Akira then said,"Kirishima,I hate to say this but Bakugou is correct. If we-"

He was cut off by the chameleon thug who jumped towards Akira and said,"Yeh think he'd ever give yer the chance!? Quit flapping yer gums,yeh brats!!"

"Fucking hell. Don't interrupt me while I'm talking,you lowly piece of shit." He then raised his left hand and curled his index finger into a flicking position. The blood vessels in that finger started glowing yellow,which could even be seen through his mildly thick armour."Maine...SMASH!!!!!!!!!"

The flicking of that finger released so much energy that the villain was pushed back with strength enough to completely obliterate the wall behind him. Akira was not damaged in the least by the attack.

"It seems I overdid it."

"Ya'think?"

"Anyway,back to the topic on hand. It may not seem like it but Bakugou's plan is completely rational."

"Well,I won't lie,I was kind of surprised when I actually saw how calm and rational he was earlier. I initially though he was like this." He imagined a picture of Bakugou with whited out eyes and blade-like teeth,repeatedly saying,"DIE!!!"

Bakugou eyes actually whited out and then he said,"I always calm,you fucking hair-for-brains!"

"Now,that's more like it."

Akira then said in his normal emotionless voice,"I won't lie Bakugou,while your personality and attitude are total and utter trash,your tenacity is something that I can admire. I think among all of us,you have the potential to be the next number 1 hero."

"Really? What about Todoroki? And yourself? Don't you want to be number 1 as well?"

"Not really. I never cared about rankings. I only ever cared for being a good hero. That is all that matters to me."

"That is...so manly! I wish I could think just like you,Takahashi!"

Bakugou was frustrated at the fact that one of the people who he considered as his greatest rival during his rise to the top didn't even care about the rankings. Then he said,"Damn you. Let's get out of here!"

The three of them then left the building to enter the streets which were imitated to look like they were completely destroyed in a villain attack. They left to be greeted by yet another 30 E-ranked villains.

Bakugou then said,"Sheesh,how many more of these mooks are there?!"

Akira then tapped the shoulders of both of his classmates and said,"Get ready,you two. It's gonna get real cold here."

Kirishima then remembered the trial of battle and said,"Wait,are you going do the same thing you did back in the trial of battle?"

"Yes,but this time,it'll be much worse." Energy was being siphoned from every direction of the surrounding by Akira's body and the temperature of the place was falling very quickly. Akira finally stopped when the temperature reached -40 degrees Celsius. The villains were shivering like anything but those three were completely fine.

Akira then pulled back his right fist and the blood vessels in entire right arm began to glow a bright yellow. He then ran towards the disposables and yelled,"WISCONSIN...SMASSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Though the punch only contacted with one person,the cold air and the speed with which the air was blasted was similar to that of a mild blizzard. All of the thugs were blown away by the punch but it only subdued a few of them.

Akira then yelled at his classmates,"THE HELL ARE YOU TWO JUST DOING WATCHING! HELP ME SEND THESE DISPOSABLES INTO OBLIVION!!!"

Bakugou said,"GLADLY! I MUST SAY,I LIKE THIS SIDE OF YOURS,TAKAHASHI!"

Kirishima thought Akira's change of mood was weird and said,"You kind of terrify me Takahashi,but I must say I'm glad you're on our side!"

The three of them then fought their frozen enemies and successfully subdued all of them in only 1 minute. The cold had also mostly dissipated by then and the temperature had gone back up to 0 degrees.

The three of them then finally left the ruins zone,only to be horrified at the sight of seeing their home room teacher bloodied and pinned down by the monster simply known as,"Nomu".

 **Ending the chapter here. I must say,choosing states for Akira's special was a bit more challenging than I thought I ultimately settled on "Maine" for his own version of "Delaware Smash" and "Wisconsin" because of how cold it supposedly is there. I chose Maine mainly because of how it's slightly bigger than Delaware in terms of population and area. It basically represents that "Maine Smash" is slightly stronger than "Delaware Smash". Enough rambling,I've come here to announce that my holiday trip is finally over and I can actually return to uploading every alternating week(most probably on Saturdays). I hope you enjoyed this chapter,please follow and leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Chapter 7**

Iida and Akiko managed to get get close to the door. Kurogiri managed to break out of Shoji's grasp and ran towards those two.

Kurogiri then shouted,"How rude of you! I won't let you get out!"

Uraraka then ran as fast as she could towards Kurogiri. She touched the metal object that Kurogiri was wearing and activated her quirk on it."I don't know why it's there but if he's got it on then wouldn't that mean he's got a real body in there somewhere!!!?" Kurogiri then began floating away. "AKIKO!!! IIDA!!! RUN!!!!"

Sero then launched his tape towards Kurogiri's metal holder and flung him in a different direction from the door. The door opened and in that small window of opportunity,Akiko and Iida successfully left the building.

Kurogiri then murmured to himself,"If they manage to call reinforcements then...it's game over..."

 _Centre of USJ_

Nomu had successfully managed to pin down Aizawa while Shigaraki just looked at it. He said to the heavily injured Eraserhead,"You can erase quirks. A respectable ability but there's nothing to it in the end. After all,when faced with overwhelming might,you might as well be quirkless in that situation."

Eraserhead then budged his arm but then Nomu pinned him down even harder and Eraserhead let out a scream of agony." _He's snapping me like a twig...! Looking at any part of his body should have erased his quirk...! That means...this is his normal strength!?He's damn near All Might's level!!!"._ Nomu then slammed Eraserhead's head so hard into the ground,it created a crater slightly bigger than his head.

Akira,Bakugou and Kirishima had managed to leave the ruins zone and had a clear sight of what was going on in the centre.

Kirishima said,"That thing has Mr.Aizawa pinned down!!! We need to help him!"

Bakugou then said with a voice filled with frustration,"No. As much as I hate to say this,we can't fight that...whatever the fuck that thing is."

Akira then had a small flashback.

 _Flashback_

A three-year old Akira was held captive and locked up in a tiny cage. There was a device around his face which prevented him from talking but allowed him to see what was going on. In front of him was a man in his late twenties,also being held captive.

The man then,who looked and sounded completely exhausted,said,"Please...don't...do this..."

Then a man wearing a normal,black suit appeared and said in a calm but unnerving voice,"Don't worry,I'll end this quickly and it'll be over soon." Then he placed his hand on to the captive's face and started drawing power into him. This "power" had a red and malefic aura to it.

The captive's skin colour had completely and he couldn't even speak anymore. He skin was now a disgusting green colour,including his face. His hair then the skin above his head and then finally his skull fell off. He looked awfully similar to Nomu.

Akira stared in horror at the thing that the man had become.

 _Flashback end_

Akira thought, _"I was right,this is definitely him",_ emphasis on the word "him". He then said,"Kirishima,Bakugou's right. We don't stand a chance against that thing. It has Mr.Aizawa pinned,which means that he has already attempted to erase it's quirk."

Kirishima said,"You don't mean..."

"Yes,that's the thing's normal body strength."

"So we can't do anything now..."

"Unfortunately so. That thing is on a whole different level compared to those disposables we just fought. We have to wait for the heroes to arrive. We can't do anything in that time. If any one of us gets injured in this time or worse,killed,then Mr.Aizawa's efforts would be completely useless."

 _Centre of USJ_

Kurogiri appeared beside Shigaraki,who was still watching Nomu destroy Eraserhead,and said,"Tomura Shigaraki."

"Kurogiri...does that mean Number 13 is dead?"

"I have incapacitated him but...the students that I couldn't scatter have impeded me...and one was able to escape."

Shigaraki then started scratching his neck. He then began scratching it violently and said,"Kurogiri,if you can't be a proper warp gate then...our plans are done for. There's no doubt that we'll lose if they send a dozen pro heroes at us. It's game over...ah. It's game over...for now. Shall we go back?"

Akira,Bakugou and Kirishima had seen and heard everything.

Bakugou and Kirishima were ecstatic while Akira was thinking about the situation.

Kirishima then said,"They're retreating. That means...we won!"

Bakugou then said,"HAH! What losers! They couldn't even leave a scratch on us,let alone kill All Might!!!"

Akira then said,"Hang on. They could easily be bluffing. They only said that they'll leave once the pros arrive and it's still uncertain when they'll arrive."

Shigaraki then continued saying to Kurogiri,"Actually,before that. Why don't we use this opportunity to...TaKe DoWn ThE SyMbOl Of PeAcE's PrIdE dOwN a NoTcH!!!" He then ran towards Midoriya,Asui and Mineta who had been warped to the flood and were now standing on its edge. Shigaraki had pulled out his hand and ran straight towards Asui.

Midoriya remembered what happened when Shigaraki touched Aizawa on his elbow.

Shigaraki managed to grab Asui's face with his entire right hand...but it did nothing."You're so cool...Eraserhead",he said sarcastically. Eraserhead's eyes were glowing red,indicating that he had erased Shigaraki's quirk. The Nomu then slammed Eraserhead's head onto the ground again.

" _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! From before,these guys are clearly a league apart! I'll free you...then run!! LE..LET GO OF HER!!!"_ He then held his right hand out in a punching position and ran towards Shigaraki and attempted to launch a punch against him."SMASSSSSHHHHH!!!"

"Nomu."

The punch impacted and...his arm wasn't broken. " _My arm isn't breaking!? Could it be? Have I unlocked the ability to adjust the power at a time like this?! That smash was definitely head on! I did it..."_ He then looked up and saw that the person he hit wasn't Shigaraki...it was the Nomu."Eh...? _What happened? When did he...Huh? It didn't...It didn't work...!?"_ He then remembered something Asui had told him earlier about the villains being prepared to deal with All Might." _...No way..."_

 _Meanwhile,halfway on the route from USJ to UA main campus._

Akiko and Iida had managed to reach the halfway point of the route between UA and the USJ. They noticed All Might flying in the air. He was wearing a light brown pant and a plain white,full sleeved,tucked in shirt with a blue tie on it.

Akiko then said,"Iida,you go ahead to UA,I'll inform All Might about our situation."

"I think it'd be better if you go. I saw how you were intentionally slowing yourself down so that I could keep up with you."

"Iida..."

"At least in this way,I won't be hindering you. So,as your class president,I humbly request that you go ahead to UA as fast as you can."

"Alright. Class president." She gave a slight smirk and speeded out of the area.

"ALL MIGHT SIR!!!",Iida shouted at the top of his voice

Iida's voice was loud enough for All Might to hear so he landed and he had a question,"Young Iida? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the USJ with the rest of your class?"

"There's been a villain attack there."

"WHAT!!!!?",the smile which All Might normally had,was gone from his face. It was instead replaced with confused.

"A criminal with a warping quirk scattered us all over the facility. Being among the ones who weren't warped,Taka-I mean Akiko and I were sent by Number Thirteen to call for reinforcements."

"Where is she?"

"She's already gone ahead to UA to call for the reinforcements. The villains claim that they wanted you and since you weren't there,they threatened to kill us and the teachers!"

All Might's face was now filled with anger. "Go ahead and join her. I'm going to USJ to sort this out." He then jumped a really high distance in the direction towards USJ.

Iida then ran towards UA.

 _Back in USJ_

Shigaraki commented about Midoriya's punch,"Nice punch there. You called it a "Smash". You a follower of All Might? Well,whatever kid."

Nomu then grabbed Midoriya and Asui launched her tongue towards him in a desperate attempt to grab him. Aizawa was completely unconscious and couldn't help his students. Shigaraki then placed his hand closer and closer to Asui's face.

Right before he could actually touch her face,the door was completely destroyed! The door had been slammed open and the person that walked in was none other than the number 1 hero and the Symbol of Peace himself,All Might.

All Might's appearance itself was more than enough to boost the students' morale and put a smile on their faces. His own however,was completely lacking his signature smile. Instead,it was an expression filled with extreme anger. He then said,"HAVE NO FEAR,FOR I HAVE COME!!!"

Shigaraki was also relieved as he thought that he might still have a chance to accomplish his goal. "Aaaahhh-so we got a continue."

"I had a bad feeling in my gut. So I cut my conversation with the principal short and rushed here to on all of you. I met young Iida there and I heard from him the gist of what was happening here.And now you've made me really angry! Seeing how frightened my students were...seeing how my juniors were giving it their all!! However! My chest is now welling with pride!!! Don't worry. For,I AM HERE!!!" He then ripped off the tie from his shirt.

"I've been waiting for this,hero. Or should I say,"hero" trash."

Some of thugs who recovered from Aizawa's beating,were nervous looking at the number one hero in the flesh. But even then,they refused to just surrender and attempted to complete their job. This was in total vain.

All Might put all of the mooks back to sleep again in an instant. He then went close to Aizawa who was still lying bloodied and unconscious."I'm sorry,Aizawa." He carried him onto and his shoulder and looked towards his side. He noticed Shigaraki and Nomu. He also noticed three of his students Midoriya,Asui and Mineta who were standing behind them. In the blink of an eye,All Might grabbed all three of them and took them a safe distance away near Aizawa's unconscious body.

Being fought off guard by that blinding speed,Shigaraki stumbled and dropped the disembodied hand that was covering his face.

"Head towards the entrance,you three. And take Mr Aizawa with you",All Might said to those three.

Shigaraki was visibly distressed at losing the hand from his face. He ran towards it and picked it up while referring to it as,"Father" and immediately put it back onto his face.

Midoriya then warned All Might about the Nomu and All Might replied with,"Midoriya,my boy. IT'S ALL RIGHT!"

All Might then ran towards the Nomu and Shigaraki ordered the Nomu to fight.

All Might and Nomu then began fighting. All Might and the Nomu exchanged several punches but it had no effect on the Nomu."I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY BLOWS ARENT WORKING AT ALL!!"

Shigaraki then boastfully said,"That's because the Nomu's quirk is shock absorption. The only way you could even hope to damage is if you tear out it's flesh but I doubt the Nomu will let you do that."

"Thanks for telling me! If that's all it takes then it'll be a cinch!!" All Might then grabbed the Nomu's waist from the back and piledrived it behind him,bending himself in the process. The backdrop was so powerful that it released a massive amount of dust debris in every direction.

Akira,Bakugou and Kirishima were watching the whole thing go down.

Kirishima said,"Those villain bastards never had a chance!"

Bakugou,"All Might can easily beat the crap out of them!"

"We had nothing to worry about! Let's go back!"

Akira then remembered All Might's base form and thought," _No,our problems aren't over. All Might didn't appear during the beginning and from what I overheard in Mr.Aizawa and Thirteen's conversation,he's got at most only a few minutes. If he doesn't get it over with by then,we'll no other choice than to fight."_

When the dust cleared,things were not what everyone had expected. Kurogiri and the Nomu were restraining All Might together. The Nomu was holding All Might from his weak point with such a tight grip that he started bleeding from that point.

Kurogiri then said,"I certainly wouldn't like to have blood and guts all over me but I'd be more than willing if it meant coming from someone as great as you. It was the Nomu's job to restrain you so that I could open a gate while you were in that vulnerable state. It is now my duty to cleave you."

Midoriya then ran towards All Might and then a few seconds later,so did Akira. Those two were the only ones that realised the danger that All Might was in. Midoriya then launched a punch towards Kurogiri but a warp gate was opened right in front of it.

Right before the warp gate could suck in Midoriya's hand,an explosion occurred near Kurogiri's metal rings! It was the work of Bakugou. He yelled,"Out of the way,Deku!"

Akira then arrived and gripped the wrist of the hand of Nomu which was holding down All Might at his weak point. Heat then surged through his palms and it completely burned off the Nomu's left wrist but the now disembodied hand was still stuck on All Might's weak point.

Suddenly,the Nomu's entire right side was completely frozen and covered in solid ice. It was Todoroki. He said to the villains,"I heard all about you guys' plans to kill All Might. How each of you had a role in it."

Kirishima attacked Shigaraki but he managed to swiftly dodge it."Shit!!! I had him!"

Bakugou then pinned down Kurogiri and said,"No funny business out of you,you shadow-ass mobling!"

Todoroki said,"The symbol of peace won't go down as easy as you clowns."

All Might then thought, _"Young Takahashi managed to completely destroy that thing's wrist! I can remove its hand with ease!"_ All Might then grabbed the disembodied,pitch black hand and threw it a long distance away and managed to escape the Nomu's grasp and stand up.

Shigaraki then said,"Nomu,go after the explosion boy. We're rescuing our revolving door."

Nomu then somehow managed to get out of the warp gate,his left hand gone and his entire right side completely frozen. The frozen part completely broke off but the beast was still moving.

Midoriya then yelled,"He can still move?!! Didn't half of his body snap away?!"

Akira thoughts, _"Of course. Nomus are essentially human puppets who don't feel any pain whatsoever. Doing this isn't that big of a task for them!"_

All Might yelled,"STAND BACK,ALL OF YOU!!! WHAT THE?!! WASNT HIS QUIRK SHOCK ABSORPTION?!!!"

Shigaraki then laughed and said,"I never said that was all that he had! As you can see,he's also got "super regeneration". Nomu is an artificial human who was designed to match with you at 100%!"

The Nomu then rushed towards Bakugou and punched him. Dust was flying everywhere. Wait. Bakugou's standing right next to Midoriya completely unharmed. When did that happen?! When the dust cleared,it was visible that All Might had moved Bakugou and taken the punch from the Nomu. All in a split second!"Do you not know mercy?"

Shigaraki responded,"We had no choice. We had to save our ally,didn't we? And not long ago,one of your kids...that plain looking one tried to beat me up with all of his strength. And for whom do you think he mustered such touching acts of violence. Hmmm,"hero"." He then continued,"Now listen here,All Might! I'm currently pissed off! We're all categorised as either heroes or villains but in the end,violence is just violence. And who gets to decide what is right or wrong? Society does!! The "Symbol of Peace"? You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself. Violence only breeds more violence. And once we kill you,that'll be known to the world!"

"You're mad. You oughta keep your anti social and extremist viewpoints to yourself. Besides,be straight with me. You just do it because you like it,don't you?"

"You saw right through me...so quickly..."

Todoroki said,"It's 6 v 3."

Midoriya then said,"And Kacchan's revealed the warp-guy's weak point!!"

Kirishima said,"These guys are outrageous but if we give All Might some support,we'll send these guys packing no problem!!"

All Might then shouted,"NO!!! PLEASE LEAVE!!"

Todoroki and Midoriya insisted but All Might told them that was fine and he didn't need help. They had no other choice but to listen to him.

Shigaraki then told his allies,"Nomu,Kurogiri,kill him. I'll deal with the kids."

All Might thought," _It's true,I barely have a minute left...! I'm also weakening at a rate much faster than I expected! I have to end this!"_

Let's clear this level and go home!"

All Might's face then much more intense. _"Why you ask? BECAUSE I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!!!!"_

All Might then punch the Nomu and it punched back. Shigaraki,who was confused,said,"I told you before,he has shock absorption."

"So what?!!!" All Might and the Nomu then kept exchanging blows. So many punches were being launched at once that the normal human eye could never possibly see it properly! Each punch had so much force behind it that it released extremely strong blasts of air which blew away Shigaraki, Kurogiri and the students."YOU SAID HIS QUIRK WAS SHOCK ABSORPTION NOT SHOCK NULLIFICATION!!! IT MUST HAVE A LIMIT!!! HE WAS MADE TO WITHSTAND MY 100% THEN I'LL JUST GIVE MORE THAN 100%!!!!"

Akira looked on in awe,thinking," _This...is the number one hero. I can see why you respect him so much,Spectre."_

A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO SMASHES THROUGH EVERY OBSTACLE THAT LIFE PUTS IN HIS WAY!!!" He then pulled back his right hand getting it ready for a final smash."DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF,VILLAIN!!? GO BEYOND! PLUSSS ULTRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He punched the Nomu so hard in the stomach that it went flying and crashed through the USJ's thick ceiling! He then looked at his students' surprised faces and commented,"I truly have gotten weaker. Back in my prime,it would have taken me only five hits. This time,it took me well over three hundred." He then looked at the villains and said,"Now then villains. We both want to end this quickly,don't we?"

Shigaraki was clearly frustrated from the artificial human's loss."You...you didn't get weaker at all! We were totally overpowered! HoW dArE yOu LaY a HaNd On My NoUmU...yOu UsEd ChEaTs!!! ThErE's No WaY yOu'Re WeAkEr nOw!! DiD hE? DiD hE LiE tO mE?!"

"What's the matter? Where'd your bravado go? What happened to clearing the level? TRY IT IF YOU CAN!!"

Among the 5 boys that witnessed All Might's power,three of them believed that they had nothing left to do so they decided to leave. The two who knew the trouble that All Might was truly in,hesitated going anywhere.

Akira thought, _"If All Might's true form is revealed then it'll be an absolute cataclysm!"_ He then looked in the direction of the front gate and breathed a sigh of relief." _Perfect timing. We don't need to worry anymore."_

Midorya however,still had his eyes fixed on All Might and didn't realise that he didn't need to do anything.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri then realised that Nomu did indeed do enough damage and decided to rush towards All Might. Shigaraki while running,yelled,"

I WILL GET REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NOMU!!!"

Midoriya then ran forwards and jumped with all his power,injuring his legs. He then attempted to punch Shigaraki while still in the air. Shigaraki immediately charged his right hand with open palms towards a tiny warp gate. This warp gate led to Midoriya's face. In that moment,seconds felt like minutes.

Shigaraki was very close to disintegrating Midoriya's face until suddenly,his palm was shot. The bullet came from the modified pistol-revolver that was being used by the cowboy hero-Snipe. It was him and the rest of the pro hero staff of UA. They had finally arrived.

Nezu who was also there,then said,"Sorry everyone! For being so late!"

Iida and Akiko then simultaneously,"WE'VE RETURNED WITH REINFORCEMENTS!!!"

Iida then said,"Class 1-A president Tenya Iida,reporting for duty!!"

All of UA's pro hero staff was there. Snipe,Present Mic,Midnight,Vlad King,Cementoss,Ectoplasm,Power Loader,Hound Dog and a few other people. Among those few other people was a man wearing all black clothing. A black hoodie(the hood was put on),black pants,black gloves and a black bandana that covered the bottom part of his face,revealing only his piercing brown eyes. This man was Spectre,the number 2 pro hero. Spectre stood at a great height of 196cm(6'5") and was very muscular,though it couldn't be seen under his hoodie.

All of the frontline thugs that All Might had previously knocked out,woke up. They saw the pro heroes but didn't surrender.

Present Mic walked forward and yelled,using his quirk,"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

The thugs were literally blown away by the noise.

Ectoplasm then rushed forwards and made several clones,all of whom helped in subduing the thugs for the third time. This time,when they wake up,it'll be in the inside of a prison cell.

Shigaraki then realised that situation was completely hopeless for them. There were several pro heroes there,including the person that was second only to All Might. He then said to Kurogiri,"Kurogiri,let's g-". He was shot in several parts of his body. All of the shots were somehow non lethal and Kurogiri covered him with his mist and protected him from Snipe's bullets. Thirteen then used his quirk to suck in Kurogiri and in the process,Shigaraki as well. Shigaraki then glanced at All Might and said,"We MiGhT hAvE fAiLeD tHiS tImE bUt We'Ll GeT yOu NeXt TiMe,SyMbOl Of PeAcE." Right before they could be apprehended,the black mist and Shigaraki vanished from sight.

Midoriya was lying down both in physical pain and mental pain due to thinking that he was completely useless during the last few seconds. All Might,who was now in his skeleton form,then made him feel better by telling him that if he hadn't provided those last few seconds then he'd probably be dead now.

Back to the pro heroes,Snipe told the others,"What in tarnation...?"

Present then said,"They broke in so flashily yet we still let them get away..."

Vlad King then let down Nezu from his shoulder and said,"They really hit us where our guards were down."

Nezu then said to his employees,"Never mind that. We must tend to the students."

Cementoss then said,"Not just them,him too",while looking at All Might.

Spectre then said,"Let's go,Cementoss."

Spectre then transformed into black smoke and flew towards All Might. Cementoss followed him.

Akira then went towards the fallen Midoriya. At first,he removed his headgear,finally showing his face and then helped Midoriya up.

Midoriya then said,"That was...very intense,Takahashi. We were exposed to the true nature of hero work at such an early time. None of us were truly ready for it..."

Akira then replied with same,emotionless voice,"I'll be honest,this isn't the first time I've had to deal with real villains,Midoriya."

"...Really?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more about it later. For now,let's go back and join the others."

"Alright..."

Kirishima then ran towards Midoriya,yelling,"Midoriya!! Are you alright?!"

All Might thought, _"Young Kirishima!!! Your heroic spirit shines as bright as ever!!"_ He then sweat-dropped _."But...Not now,my boy,not now!! Wait,go back! You'll discover my secret!!!"_

Right before Kirishima could see All Might in his base form,a cement wall formed in front of him preventing him from seeing any further.

Cementoss said,"We'll have to check all of the students for injuries so we'll have everyone gather in front of the front gate. Leave helping the injured us teachers."

Kirishima replied,"Yeah,of course! Roger that!!" Then he ran in the other direction towards the front gate like Cementoss ordered.

All Might then said to Cementoss,"Thanks Ishiyima. You really saved my hide!"

"I'm a fan of yours too,All Might...Now let's keep your true form hidden and head to the infirmary. Try not to over exert yourself next time."

"If I hadn't gone that far then I'd have probably died."

Suddenly a bunch of thugs that were in the nearby area of where All Might and the others were standing,woke up.

" _Oh no. If these villains see me in my true form then I'll be done for!"_

Spectre then stood in front of All Might and said,"Don't worry Toshinori. I'll take it from here."

"Thanks...Shiro."

Spectre then began to emit black smoke from his hands before he himself(including his costume) transformed into smoke.

All of the smoke then separated and each moved at incredible speed towards a single thug. All of the above 20 smoke pieces then began to converge together in a spiral,each of them carrying a single thug. A mini tornado then formed which lifted all of the goons 30 metres high up in the air and then the smoke returned to the ground and Spectre returned to his human form. Then he pulled his right hand,getting ready for an uppercut. Smoke then gathered around his right hand,making it look like a greatly enlarged fist. The thugs that were in the air then fell down. Right before the villains could reach the ground,Spectre yelled,"NEW YORK SMASSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He launched a ridiculously powerful uppercut which sent all of the thugs flying in all directions,some were even spread throughout other zones.

 _Present Mic's running commentary begins_

Pro hero:Spectre!!!

Real name:Shiro Yamazaki

Quirk:Smoke

His quirk is a very rare combination of an emitter and transformation type! He can turn into smoke and release and absorb smoke from wherever he wants! Using smoke,he can move or fly at great speeds! He is a very powerful hero who is second only to the "Symbol of Peace" himself!

 _Running commentary ends_

Midoriya could only watch in awe."So that is the power of number 2 hero...Amazing..."

Akira then said to him,"Number 2 pro hero and our legal guardian."

"What!? Really?"

"My parents died when I was only four. The four years after,I can't exactly remember all too well but when I was eight,Spectre took my sister and I in."

"...Sorry to hear about that..."

"It's nothing really...well,let's go back,the others are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah..."

Akira then carried Midoriya on his shoulders and then walked to the front entrance.

Spectre put down his hood and bandana. He had a tough looking face and smoky brown,messy and short hair. He then went to All Might and rested his injured arms on his shoulders. All Might,in his non-muscle form was slightly shorter than Spectre and the difference in their physique was far too visible.

All Might then said,"I see you're still as strong as ever,Shiro."

"When was the last time we met,two years ago?"

"Yeah,at that typhoon relief incident."

"Also,I heard you finally a worthy successor."

"Yeah. The kid's got what I'm truly looking for in my successor. The sheer will to save people. Nighteye claimed he found a worthy successor. I don't why but for some reason,it just didn't feel right."

"Was it something with the candidate that put you off?"

"Not really. The kid's a UA senior student so there's no doubt about his abilities. I just wasn't sure if he had the conviction since I never met him before."

"How'd you finally get to the kid you're with right now?"

"Long story short,even though he was quirkless,he rushed in to save the life of his classmate from a very powerful villain. It was right then and there that I knew he was the one."

"I'll take a wild guess and say that the very badly injured kid that was lying down in front of you this whole time is the one you're talking about."

"Correct. How'd you guess?"

"Simple. He wasn't freaking out from looking at your base form."

"Figures. Anyway that's enough about me. What's been going on with you?"

"I'll tell you but first,let's take you to the infirmary."

"Okay then."

"Though it appears that we'll have to wait till all the students leave. Detective Tsukauchi himself will come here any minute now and tell us when it's safe for you to go."

"Right."

Meanwhile on the outside,all of the students except Midoriya were gathered together outside. A detective,wearing a brown trench coat,a fedora and formal black pants was counting all of the students."16...17...18...19...20...21...22...yeah that's about it. All 22 students have been counted. Aside from the kid with the crippled legs,everyone is pretty much unharmed."

All of the students were celebrating their victory over the villains and talking among each other about what they had to face.

Aoyama repeatedly asked everyone if they knew where he was. Everyone ignored him. He was persistent and finally Asui begrudgingly asked him,"Where?"

His reply,"It's a secret!",in his normal dazzling and fashionable manner.

Akira then came up right behind him and said,"Aoyama,you were in the ruins zone with us. Bakugou and Kirishima may not have noticed but I did. You only watched while we fought. You were tailing us from the second we left that room."

"..." Aoyama's face turned blue and comically pale.

The detective then told the entire class,"For the time being,you need to head back to the classroom. We won't start questioning yet,naturally."

Asui then said,"Hey,detective? How is mr.Aizawa...?"

"His arms are riddled with comminuted fractures and he's suffering from facial fractures as well. Thankfully,out of sheer luck,he didn't receive any brain damage. As for number 13,he suffered from lacerations on the back. His vitals are stable though. Same goes for All Might,he's been sent to the infirmary where Recovery Girl should be able to heal him."

Uraraka then asked the detective,"And Deku?!" Iida then followed up her question,"What will happen to Midoriya?!"

"Midori-? Oh yes,he's also fit enough for the infirmary. I've got business to attend to there as well." He then looked at his subordinate who was anthropomorphic ginger cat."Sansha! You see to the rest!"

Sansha replied,"Affirmative!"

Then another office came and said to the detective,"Detective Tsukauchi! Sir,it's been reported that a suspect thought to be a villain has been apprehended at the copse around 400 metres from here!"The Nomu had been apprehended.

"What's his condition?"

"There are no external injuries and its completely unresponsive to any outside stimuli!"

The detective then requested principal Nezu about further investigating the crime scene to which the principal gladly obliged.

 **And that's the end of the USJ arc. Took me a long time to write. It's also probably my biggest chapter yet. And also,introducing the number 2 hero in New Age of Heroes-Spectre! I've teased about him a lot in previous chapters but now he's finally been introduced. He'll be a recurring character and yes,there will be rivalry between him and Endeavour. Anyways that's enough talk,I'll see you later. Follow and leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **[Note:-From now on,I'm gonna use first names when not in dialogue.]**

Chapter 8

 _Character stats:-_

Spectre

Quirk-Smoke

Power-5/5-A

Speed-6/5-S

Technique-5/5-A

Intelligence-5/5-A

Cooperativeness-4/5-B

 _Villain hideout_

Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri finally arrived at their hideout. Their hideout was a sketchy looking but very neat and tidy bar. It was very small and could only fit up to 15 people at most in there. There was a jukebox on one side and the exit door on the other. Right beside the jukebox was a small TV.

Tomura had been shot in several places and Kurogiri placed him down onto the wooden floor of the room. Kurogiri then wore a bartender uniform which was a formal attire consisting of formal black shoes,formal black pant,a plain white full sleeve shirt and a black waistcoat.

Tomura who was clearly frustrated then said,"We lost. We were completely destroyed. Even the Nomu was done for. All of our underlings were defeated instantly...even the kids were strong...and the symbol of peace was none the worse for wear!"

Then the door was opened by someone. It was a man wearing some sort of paramilitary clothing. He had dark green(so dark that it wasn't even initially possible to say that it was green) military attire and a brown armour vest. His face was completely covered by a ski mask with the exception being holes for his eyes. Though even above his eyes,there was a visor-like sunglasses and he was also wearing a modern military helmet. Above all of his military attire, he was wearing a grey chesterfield coat. This was the man who murdered the Takahashi siblings' parents. He still had the same katana that he used on that fateful night over 10 years ago. It was holstered on his left side and on his right side was a pistol. On his back was attached an assault rifle and a pump shotgun. Right beside his right thigh,was holstered a sawed off double barrelled shotgun.

 _Villain-_ _Hunter Alpha_

 _Rank-S_

 _Real name-Unknown_

 _Quirk-Overdrive_

Hunter Alpha is the leader of the paramilitary group,the Quirk Hunters. The Hunters,as their names suggested,are a group of highly trained soldiers who hunted down people for the league of villains,either for their quirks or to turn them into artificial humans. Beta hunters were the higher ranking members of this group while Gammas were the lower ranking ones.

He then walked close to Tomura and said,"So you failed,huh? To be honest Shigaraki,your plan was far too flawed from the very beginning."

"What the hell are you doing here,Alpha?"

"Had nothing to do so I came here to check out whether or not your attack on the USJ had succeeded. Seeing you lying down here half dead,I can guess it didn't."

Then a voice which sounded calm but unnerving began to talk from TV screen,"Alpha,have the packages been delivered?"

"Not yet,sir. My men are transporting them there right now though it won't be long before they arrive at the warehouse."

"Good. I'm sending you the coordinates for your next target. They're nothing special so sending a few gammas and one beta should be enough. Tell them to take the subject back to your HQ and then begin the procedures as soon as possible."

"Affirmative. I'll head back to my station immediately."

Alpha Hunter then left through the same door that he came in through and headed to the Hunters' headquarters which was located in Chiba,almost 50km(31 miles) away from where the villains' bar was. The main reason for that was so that it would be harder to locate.

Tomura then stared towards the screen and said,"Master,you were wrong."

The leader then said,still retaining his calm but unnerving voice,"No,I wasn't. I was simply a bit too hopeful. But you know,it seems they underestimated us. I'm glad we did it with the cheap name,"League of Villains". Incidentally,what has become of the joint work of Kurogiri's and mine? Has Nomu's body not been retrieved?"

Kurogiri said,"I'm afraid he was sent flying. If I don't know his precise location then I wouldn't be able to find him no matter how many times I warped. There simply wasn't enough time."

"Even though I went as far loading him with the same power as All Might...oh well...guess it can't be helped...what a shame..."

Tomura then said,"Same power as All Might...that reminds me...there was a kid there whose speed was comparable to that of All Might's..."

"...Oh?"

"It was because of that kid that I couldn't reach the "Symbol of Peace" in time! That kid...! That kid...!"

"There's no point crying over spilled milk. After all,today wasn't entirely in vain. Let's gather a new group,handpicked for efficiency! And let's take all the time we need. Remember,we can't move freely. That is why we need a symbol like you,Tomura! Next time,you will show the world the true horror of your existence!"

"Master,I just remembered. There was another kid there who had completely burned off the Nomu's hand. I couldn't see his face because of his costume but the way his quirk works almost perfectly describes that kid who almost killed Alpha so many years ago..."

"If your hunch is right Tomura,then Alpha will be very happy,to say the least. However,as I said before,we must tread carefully. Or else,it'll be the end of the League of Villains."

"Yes...master."

 _Infirmary of UA_

All Might,in his normal form,was lying down in a hospital bed with his hands and torso covered in bandages. Beside him on another hospital bed, Izuku was also lying down with his legs covered in bandages. Beside the both of them was Recovery Girl sitting in front of her desk and analysing their wounds with an X-ray display on her computer.

Recovery Girl then said,"This time,the circumstances being what they are,I won't say anything."

All Might then said,"I don't doubt that I...I was being reckless with my limit,probably...if only I had another hour or so..." He then partially rose up from his bed and remained in a sitting position.

Izuku remembered that moment back in the USJ when Akira burned off the Nomu's arm. He then remembered a moment from childhood when he was 8 years old.

 _Flashback_

It was almost 11 o'clock at night. The area was right next to a small slum. There were a few open stores there but very few people. The place was pretty much a ghost town even though it was an area right not that far from Tokyo city.

Young Izuku and his mom,Inko had just walked out of a local convenience store with her holding a bag of groceries in her left hand and Izuku's left hand with her own right hand.

"Izuku,we bought what we needed. We'll go home and I'll cook you your favourite,Katsudon!"

"Yay! Katsudon!",Izuku exclaimed.

"Let's hurry home,Izuku. The earlier we reach home,the earlier I can get to making it!"

"Yes,mom!"

They were walking towards the train station when suddenly,a man ran in front of them. The man was very shabby,looked like he hadn't cleaned himself in many years and was only wearing grey shorts and a dirty,green winter jacket even though it was right in the middle of summer. He then pointed a knife towards them and said,"Hand over all of your money,right now! Don't try any funny business!"

Inko could only feel terrified for her son and attempted to activate her attraction quirk on the mugger's knife. Unfortunately the strength of her quirk wasn't strong enough to break the knife out of the mugger's grip. The mugger then got angry and said,"I said no funny business,you bitch!"

The mugger then downwardly thrusted his knife towards Inko. She immediately dropped the grocery bag and pushed Izuku behind her in a last ditch effort to protect him.

Right before the knife could actually hit her though,it stopped. The mugger tried his best to move his arm forward but it was of no use. His arm wasn't budging at all. He felt a tight grip right in front of his elbow.

The robber then glanced downwards and noticed that a young boy had his left arm raised up and gripping him tightly on his arm right below the elbow. This boy was no bigger than Izuku. He was wearing a plain,light blue t shirt that was very worn,dirty and had tears in several places. He was also wearing dark green shorts which was also very dirty. He had messy but straight hair which was neck length and navy blue in colour. The messy hair completely covered the top half of his face and only a glimpse of his right eye(which was light green in colour) could be seen. It was Akira when he was 7 years old.

Inko could only feel astonished seeing a kid who looked about as old as(if not younger than) her Izuku,saving their lives.

The mugger then thought, _"Does this kid have some sort of strength enhancer quirk!? Either way,THERE'S NO WAY I'M LOSING TO A KID!"_

The mugger then pulled back his left hand,getting it ready for a punch. Before he could though,he felt a sharp pain surging through his right arm. It was coming from Akira's palm and it was extremely hot.

Akira then said with a bleak tone,"Don't do anything stupid. If I wanted,I could blaze your hand off this second."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!"

Akira then let go of the thugs arm and the thug ran away.

Inko and Izuku could only stare in astonishment as a kid even younger than Izuku saved them from a criminal.

Akira then picked up the fallen grocery bag and handed it back to Inko."Here's your bag. Please refrain from coming here at this time. This area tends to get very dangerous at night."

"Thanks..."

Akira then began to walk away but was stopped by Inko who had taken out a 10000 note. She then offered it to him and said,"I know it's not much but here,have this."

"No,I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist. It's the least I can do to repay you."

"Ok..." He then took the note and said,"Thank you. It'll help me and my sister a lot."

Izuku then picked up something from the grocery bag and offered it to Akira. It was a candy bar with All Might's face on it. "The way you scared off that villain was so cool! Here,take this! Share it with your sister!"

"Thanks..."

Akira then walked away. Inko and Izuku stared for a few seconds before walking away themselves in the opposite direction.

 _Flashback end_

" _There's no doubt about it. That boy I met so many years ago was definitely Takahashi... I went back there so many times yet I never found him..."_ He then began overthinking and muttering," _This was over 7 years ago. Which means that Takahashi himself was 7 back then. Takahashi said that Spectre took him when he was 8. Speaking of which,how do Spectre and All Might know each other? Not just that,they appear to be good friends as well."_ He then snapped out of it.

Izuku then looked at All Might and said,"All Might?"

"Yes,young Midoriya?"

"How do you and Spectre know each other?"

"We were classmates back when we were in UA."

"I see. I have another question."

"What is it?"

"If you and Spectre were classmates then why did he make his debut almost 10 years after you did. I know he was in the military for 6 years but the remaining 4 were a complete mystery."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well uhh...as you know I kind of know everything about a lot of of pro heroes and...knowing about him would fill my collection."

"Oh right. I almost forgot you were a massive fanboy. Alright,I'll tell you about him."

"Thanks."

"Right after we graduated from UA,he told that he would be joining the military. I was surprised to say the least. When I asked,he said that soldiers were true heroes who risked their lives for their home but never get any recognition for it. I couldn't disagree with him. He was discharged 6 years later and I asked him if he was going to get his hero license. He said he would but then a few months went by and I completely lost contact with him. I never found him on the hero registry. When he resurfaced four years later,I found out that he had been fighting crime underground. As in,he was a vigilante. When I finally met him,he told me that he had a change of heart and was actually going to become a hero now. I was very happy to hear about it. That all I've got to say about this."

"Wow...So he was a vigilante before he became a hero?"

"Yeah. And,also heroes originated from vigilantes so saying that he wasn't a hero before he was a pro would be putting it rudely."

"Yes,you're right. Sorry for saying that."

Then the door of the infirmary was opened. It was detective Tsukauchi."All Might! Long time no see!"

"Tsukauchi! Is that you! So you showed up,huh!"

Izuku was frightened at the detective seeing All Might in his normal form."All Might! You...He...He knows your true form!?"

"That's right! And you know why? Because he is Naomasa Tsukauchi,the police officer with whom I am good friends with!"

Tsukauchi then humbly said,"Haha,what kind of introduction is that?" He continued,"Sorry to be coming at you so suddenly,but I need your testimony about the villains."

"Hold on. Before we get to that,I need to know. How are the students?! And Aizaw- Eraserhead and Number 13?!"

"Apart from that boy beside you,none of the students were heavily injured. As for the teachers,they aren't in any life threatening danger for now. But,you know,if you three hadn't buckled down and fought so valiantly,then I don't even want to know what would've happened to the kids."

"Is that so? Well,you've got one thing wrong,Tsukauchi. The students also fought bravely and gave it their all!" He then proceeded to give a speech on how the students,despite being only freshmen,had actually fought with real villains."They showed the villains for the fools they are! And the students of 1-A will make fine heroes! I'm sure of it. MARK MY WORDS!"

 _Omake_

UA was closed the next day so Akira decided to make the most of it. By absolutely destroying all other players in almost all of the games he played.

Battlefield 97-37 kills and 4 deaths

Call of duty Interplanetary Conflict 3-58 kills and 3 deaths

Counter Strike:Interstellar Offensive-74 kills and 9 deaths

To say that he was doing good was an understatement.

Even servers of non-shooter games weren't safe from his wrath.

Dota 3-server dominated twice

League of Legends-server dominated 4 times

GTA 67 online-Had killed other players so many times that he got banned from the server.

In all of them,he always used the same username-"IronKnight1974"

Eventually,he even got tired of that as well and went to sleep. The exhaustion from the previous day was still there so it really didn't take long for him to fall asleep. This would the first time in ages that he finally fell asleep at a normal time.

 **So yeah,don't really know what I was thinking with that Omake over there but I just had go with it. Follow and leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:Do I really need to do these anymore?**

 **Chapter 9**

The day after the next day of the USJ,UA had reopened and everyone went to school that day.

The moment home room period had begun,Tenya took to his duties as class president and said to his classmates,"ALL RIGHT,EVERYONE!!! IT'S TIME FOR THIS MORNING'S HOMEROOM PERIOD!!! EVERYONE, TAKE YOUR SEATS!!!" He was the only one that wasn't sitting...

"You're the only one that's not sitting."

Tenya then sat at his chair,frustrated, and muttered,"DAMN IT!" and then Ochako complimented him on the job.

Everyone then thought about who their substitute teacher was going to be and whether Mr.Aizawa would be returning anytime soon.

Then,the door of class 1-A was slid open. It was Mr.Aizawa...Completely covered in bandages including his face and along with it,his eyes.

"MR.AIZAWA!!! YOU'RE ALREADY BACK!!!",uttered most of the students.

"MR.AIZAWA,YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!",yelled Tenya.

"Can you really call that all right?",said Ochako.

Mr Aizawa then finally spoke up."There's no need for you to concern yourselves over me. Besides,your battle hasn't really ended yet."

"The battle?",asked Katsuki.

"You don't mean...",uttered Izuku.

"MORE VILLAINS!!?",yelled Mineta.

Mr Aizawa then continued,"UA's sports festival is approaching,boys and girls!!!"

"A normal school event!",said most of the class.

Everyone then said,"But wouldn't villains try to infiltrate this?!"

Mr Aizawa replied,"On the contrary;since we're going ahead with the festival,it means that the school is confident it has all its ducks in a row when it comes to crisis control now. I hear police presence will be five times as much as normal,for example. What you should be thinking about is...what a huge chance this festival presents for you all. This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of villains."

"No,if villains do appear,can we halt it please...",said Minoru who looked like he would fall over from seat any second due to fear.

"Mineta...Have you never seen the sports festival?!!",said Izuku.

"Of course I have! That's not it at all--..."

Mr Aizawa continued,"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events!! In days past,the Olympics was the Sports festivities that whipped all the nation into a froth of enthusiasm! But now,as you know,the extent and population have shrunk so it's lost a lot of substance. SO WHAT HAS TAKEN THE PLACE OF OLYMPICS IN JAPAN IS THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!"

Akiko then perked up and said,"It's not just Japan. In the US,the top hero school of each State have a tournament to determine their teams that will compete in the National Tournament. The National Superpower Tournament,as it's named,has taken the place of the Super bowl in terms of the country's main sports event."

"As Takahashi said,it isn't just Japan that's doing this. Every country in the world is doing it. There's a rumour that an international version of these tournaments will be made sooner or later which will replace the Olympics entirely."

Momo then said,"The country's top heroes are sure to be watching us! It's because they'll be scouting for us!"

Minoru then feebly said,"I know,I know but..."

Denki then said,"I'm thinking,I'll follow the common strategy of being a sidekick for a pro-hero after graduating!"

Kyouka then said to him,"But you know,there are a lot of people who miss their opportunities to go solo and end up stuck as sidekicks forever. And you seem just like that kind of dumbass,Kaminari."

"Khh!!"

Mr Aizawa then continued,"Naturally,entering the squad of a famous hero will get you higher status and more experience. Remember,time is limited. If you get noticed by a pro,that gives you the standing for a brighter future than otherwise. THIS IS THE CHANCE YOU'LL ONLY ONCE A YEAR...FOR A TOTAL OF THREE CHANCES. IF YOU AIM TO BE A HERO,THIS IS AN EVENT YOU CAN'T OVERLOOK!"

Everyone had fire lit in their eyes. Nobody was backing down.

Noon break had begun. Everyone was talking amongst themselves inside the classroom. Except for Akira,who was sleeping. There was really no limit to how long he could sleep in a day.

Ejiro shouted,"NOW I FEEL LIKE THE TENSION IS FLYING SKY HIGH!!"

Hanta then shouted,"IF WE PUT IN THE EFFORT AND STAND OUT TO A PRO,IT'LL BE A GIANT LEAP FORWARD!"

Izuku and Tenya were watching the whole ordeal take place.

Izuku said,"Wow,everyone's so pumped up."

Tenya responded,"Don't you feel it too? YOU'VE ENROLLED IN UA TO BECOME A HERO,SO GETTING FIRED UP IS ONLY NATURAL!" while making weird movements with his hands.

Tsuyu then commented,"Iida,you've got a weird way of showing your excitement."

Izuku answered Tenya's question,"Of course I feel it. But still..."

"Deku,Iida...",a familiar voice approached them. It was Ochako,only...her expression was way too intense and her eyes were filled with ferocity."LET'S CRUSH IT. THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL."

"WOAH! You're face,Uraraka! Your face!!"

Akiko then appeared and said,"And I thought I was excited. Wow,you're expression is real intense,Uraraka."

Mina then said,"What's up with her? She's completely gone off character. Heck,even her name is the complete opposite of that expression she's giving right now!"

Minoru then mumbled,"PM-",before being slapped hard across the cheek by Tsuyu's extendable tongue.

Ochako then raised her fist up and yelled,"GUYS,I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!!!" while still retaining her intense expression.

"YEAH!!!",four of them shouted.

"I SAID I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!!!"

"Yeah...",another four whimpered.

Izuku then remembered," _Oh yeah. I never asked her..."_

A few minutes went by. Akiko,Izuku,Ochako and Tenya then headed towards the stairwell. It was there that Izuku asked her the question that he had in mind. Ochako had hesitated a little before answering but she did it anyway. The answer astonished them.

"You're doing it for the money!?"

"Well uh...ultimately...yeah",she responded while vigorously rubbing the back of her head. She then blushed in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands."Man,sorry. I know it sounds lame. Like I'm not a real hero or something..!! Iida's doing it for such a noble reason,so I'm embarrassed!"

Tenya responded,"Don't be! There is nothing wrong with wanting to earning money and being able to live an easier life!"

Izuku then said,"Yeah...But,it's kinda unexpected...coming from you."

Ochako continued,"Well,you see...my parents own a construction company but we haven't got any good work in a long time so we're flat out broke."

"With a quirk like yours,if you could get a license,you could sell your company's heavy machinery and reduce manufacturing costs by a hundred times!"

"I know,right!? But...when I told my dad..." Ochako had a flashback from when she was little.

 _Flashback_

You wanna work for us?",asked a man in a gentle manner.

Little Ochako responded,"Yes papa! When I grow up,I wanna help you and mama!"

"I'm very happy to hear you say that,Ochako. But...There is nothing that will make us happier than seeing you make your own dreams come true. And then,you can take us to Hawaii or something! How's that,honey?"

 _Flashback end_

She then said with a confident expression,"I will become a pro hero and earn money so that my parents can take it easy!"

Tenya then clapped very loudly."BRAVO,URARAKA!!"

Akiko then said,"You know,there's nothing not hero-like about wanting to help your parents. In fact,wanting to help your parents is just as noble as wanting to be a hero,simply to be a hero."

Ochako responded,"Thanks,Akiko."

"And,if you think about it,our motives aren't all that different. I want to be a hero so that my parents can be proud of me."

"I've only known you for a few weeks but...I can bet that they're already proud of you!"

Izuku thought," _Oh no...I didn't tell_ _those two about what happened to Takahashi's parents."_

Akiko said,in a depressing tone,"Actually...what I meant to say was...that I want be a hero so that I can honour their legacies."

"Legacies...? Oh...I'm extremely sorry to hear about that...I apologise...I had no idea-"

Akiko then put on a feigned smile and said,"No! Please don't apologise! It wasn't your fault. I bought it up,there's no need for you to be sorry about anything."

A few seconds went by in silence. Suddenly All Might arrived and was looking from behind the corner of a wall."Midoriya,my boy!! There you are!" He then took out a packed lunch box."Want to have lunch with me?"

"That's so cute!",commented Ochako.

Izuku said to the others,"Guys,go ahead and have lunch without me. I'll meet up with all of you later."

Izuku then followed All Might to the teacher's lounge.

Akira then arrived after finally waking up from his nap and approached the three that were standing. He then said in a drowsy voice,"Hey guys,sorry for making you wait so long."

Akiko said,"You know,you really shouldn't sleep that much."

"Can't help it. Any day in which I sleep for less than ten hours,I feel drowsy."

Ochako then said,"Well,at least you're here. Let's go have lunch now."

Tenya responded,"We should hurry,lunch will be served any minute now."

Akira then looked around and saw that Izuku was following All Might." _I wonder where they're going._ Guys,go ahead to the cafeteria. I'll meet up with all of you later."

He then walked away before any of the others could say anything.

The three of them then headed to the cafeteria themselves.

Izuku and All Might went to the teacher's lounge while Akira silently followed them.

Izuku and All Might then entered the lounge and sat on opposite sides of a table. Akira leaned on the door to hear everything.

Meanwhile,there was a huge line in front of the cafeteria and Akiko,Ochako and Tenya were standing in the middle of it. Akiko was intensely staring at the menu board above the counter while Ochako and Tenya were discussing what they had just witnessed with Izuku.

"What going on with Deku?"

"I heard he jumped in when All Might was attacked by the villains. It's probably something to do with that."

"Also,it's just like Tsuyu said on the bus! His super strength is a lot like All Might's so he might have taken some interest in him."

Not that far in front of them,Shoto was hearing every word that they were saying. To say that he felt curious would be putting it lightly.

Back in the teacher's lounge,Izuku and All Might were having a conversation.

"50 MINUTES!!?"

"Yeah...That's my current limit and it's getting shorter all the time. At the moment,I can try staying in my muscle form for maybe a hour and a half if I'm stretching it."

"Oh wow...I'm so sor--"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGISE,BOY!! WE'RE VERY SIMILAR,AREN'T WE,YOU AND I!",All Might exclaimed while spurting blood."But,more importantly,let's talk about the sports festival. As it stands,you still can't control one for all. So what are we gonna do about it?"

"...Ah right...Actually,now that you mention it...Once,against that villain with the brain showing,I didn't feel any blowback."

"Ohh! It's just as I was saying! What was different that time?"

Izuku then remembered the words that No.13 had told his entire class."This...was the first time that I tried using my power on a person."

"Umm...Well,subconsciously,you managed to put on the brakes. At any rate,you've definitely progressed. Good to hear...To be blunt,I don't have much time left to stand as the symbol of peace anymore."

"But...but..."

"And there are those biding in the hive of villainy who have doubtless already noticed. THE REASON I GAVE YOU THIS POWER WAS BECAUSE I EXPECT YOU TO INHERIT MY "SELF". The UA sports festival is an event that the entire country will be taking notice of! What I'm trying to say is none other than this: As the "All Might" of the next generation,the symbol's offspring egg...YOU,IZUKU MIDORIYA HAVE ARRIVED!!! I WANT YOUR EXISTENCE TO BE KNOWN TO THE WORLD!"

There was a silent pause between the two which lasted for about 15 seconds.

"You want me...to tell them that I've arrived...? But how should I...?"

"You know how the sports festival works,right?"

"Yes,of course!" Izuku then proceeded to give a detailed breakdown of how the sports festival worked.

"Correct! In other words,it's a perfect chance for you to present yourself!"

"Huh..."

"WHADDYA MEAN HUH!!?" All Might completely fell over backwards,bringing down the sofa with him.

"Sorry,I know what you're saying is quite right but..." he then entered his "mutter" mode and started spouting random nonsense which Toshinori paid no attention to.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT,YOU'RE THE CHAMPION IN THE WORLD OF NONSENSE!!!",Toshinori responded while sputtering blood.

""The world of nonsense"...!?"

"Listen and listen well,there is a clear difference between those aiming for the top and those who aren't. It may feel slight at first...but it's that slight difference that makes the biggest difference in society...! I understand how you're feeling so I won't force but I just ask that you don't forget how you felt at seaside park that day."

Izuku then left the teacher's lounge and saw Akira.

"Takahashi...? So,you've heard everything,didn't you?"

He replied with his same monotonous,emotionless voice,"More or less. I must say,that was pretty hefty request."

"Yeah,well,if I am going to be All Might's successor then I can't exactly do much about it...Well,let's head back to class Takahashi,lunch break will be over soon."

"Sure..." The both of them then proceeded to walk towards their classroom. "Hey,Midoriya."

"What is it?"

"I just want to say that,I may not remember much of my childhood but...you giving me that candy bar is one of few things that I do remember."

"...You...you remembered?"

"Of course I do...You know,this whole friendship thing is really new to me..."

"I guess I could say the same...I mean yes,I knew Kacchan since kindergarten but I don't really think he ever saw me as a friend...I don't even want know what would've happened to me if All Might hadn't come to me in time."

"You were bullied all the time because of being quirkless,weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't exactly say that I was bullied in the same way as you were but if being ignored and treated like a freak of nature was considered bullying then I guess you could say it happened. For the exact opposite reason of yours,that is."

Izuku had no response.

"You know,you'd think in a world which is filled to the brim with super powered humans that you wouldn't be treated like a freak of nature but...you'd be wrong."

Izuku again had no response.

"That's enough of that. I know this may seem a bit sudden but...do you think we should call each other on a first name basis now?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to then-"

"Actually,I do want to. I was actually going to ask you first...Akira."

"Thanks...Izuku."

"Call me Deku. I prefer that name."

"Alright...Deku."

 **And that's that. Akira and Izuku are now officially good friends and on a first name basis. And now,I can finally get to work on the Sports festival arc and boy,is it gonna be a doozy. Also,I'm thinking of reducing the word count of each chapter so that I can give myself some free time. If you don't have a problem with it then I can proceed with ease. Follow and leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia. Yep,doing these again.**

 **Yeah,I know. I suck. I made all of you wait 6 weeks and ultimately I only uploaded another chapter with only 3k words. I'll admit,I completely forgot about this story for awhile. I've been very busy with studies and I've been writing a new fanfic(which all of you will see soon enough). That and the fact that I was just too lazy to do anything else. Also,it'll be at least mid to late December before I upload chapter 11 as my midterms are very close. Sorry for the inconvenience,enjoy reading this chapter.**

 _End of school day_

The end of the day had arrived. All of the students of class 1-A were ready to leave the campus and go back to their homes.

Ochako slid open the classroom door,only to be greeted by a pleasant(or inconvenient) surprise. Hundreds of other students were standing outside the door,wanting to check them out. The USJ incident had pretty much turned them into minor celebrities.

The massive crowd had completely blocked the exit.

"Whooah...WHAT THE HECK!!!?"

Minoru said,"They're completely blocking the exit!"

Katsuki walked closer to the door."They're scoping out the competition,retard. They wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush."

Minoru then feebly pointed at Bakugou while shivering uncontrollably and looking at Izuku."Sorry,that's him when he's in neutral mode."

"They're checking us out before the big battle,asshole."

Katsuki then looked at the crowd standing in front of him and said,"Now...get of my way,extras."

In the background,Tenya screamed,"DON'T CALL PEOPLE EXTRAS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!!!",while making his normal hand signs.

A single voice could then be heard from the crowd. It came from a boy who had short,wavy and purple hair which stuck out and deep purple eyes with dark circles(which presumably formed due to insomnia) beneath them. The boy then said,"I'm a bit disillusioned,so that's it,huh?" while lightly rubbing the back of his head. He then went forward through the crowd and looked at class 1-A with his own eyes.

"There's lots of kids who wind up in general education or some other department because they failed the heroics one. Did you know that...? And based on the results of the sports festival,people can even be under review to be transferred to heroics. The reverse is also entirely possible." That last sentence made Izuku shiver."This is not a scoping out of the competition. This...is a declaration of war."

 _"Man,this guy is really intense!",_ thought Izuku,Ochako and Tenya.

Then a boy from inside the crowd who had long grey hair and thick grey eyelashes which encompassed his eyes,shouted,"HEY!! YOU!! I'M FROM CLASS B!!! I HEARD YOU KNOCKED AROUND WITH VILLAINS OR WHATEVER SO I CAME TO HEAR IT DIRECT!!! BUT I DON'T WANNA HEAR FROM SOME SNOT NOSED PUNK!!!"

 _"And so is this guy!"_

"DON'T EMBARRASS US DURING THE MAIN EVENT YOU HEAR ME!!!?"

Katsuki then proceeded to walk towards the crowd without giving a damn about them.

Ejiro then popped up behind him."Wait a second man! What did you do?! Now we're gonna get haters all up our grill!!"

"It doesn't matter..." was Katsuki's casual response.

"HUH!!?"

"The only thing that matters is whether I beat them." Katsuki then walked away through the crowd.

Akira,who silently watched the whole ordeal,thought," _But what's the point of being number 1 if nobody respects you...?"_

Ejiro said while crying manly tears,"I hate to say it...THAT WAS SO MANLY!"

Rikido said,"You said it."

Fumikage said,"Bakugou's got a point."

Denki then exasperated,"Are you guys out of your mind?! Yeah,he may have been right but he made everyone hate us!"

Akira then stood up from his seat at the back end of the classroom."*sigh*. I'm so over this. I'm getting out of here..."

Akira then walked over to the desk in which Akiko was seating."C'mon nee-san. Let's go home."

"Okay."

The siblings then both walked out of the classroom through the dense crowd in front of their classroom.

The sports festival would take place exactly a week later.

Akira knew that even though his quirk was strong,he would still have to train as if his life depended on it. Akiko thought so as well.

Though,the day was already over so they would have to start the next day.

 _Day 1 to 5_

Akira had his entire workout routine planned out for every day. The training for each day was divided into two parts. Physical training and quirk training.

Naturally,due to the public quirk usage law,Akira had to go to UA to practise quirk training. As for his physical training,it didn't matter whether he did them in UA or not. Though,for his convenience he chose to do those in UA as well.

The first part of his training however began even before actually reaching UA in the morning. Instead of stopping in the nearest train station to the school,he would instead stop at the station before that and jog the rest of the distance to his destination. The hardest about this(at least for him),wasn't even the jogging,it was the part where he has to wake up earlier than normal in order to be able do this AND reach UA on time. The distance between those two stations wasn't even that big,at only 700 metres(766 yards). Even then,he'd still have to arrive at the station 45 minutes earlier as it was only train that arrived before their regular one.

With the 800 metre(876 yards) walk to UA,Akira's warmup phase of training for the day was already done.

The next phase involved the track that the school had set up in its unbelievably large field. The track had a circumference of over 1 kilometre (1093 yards) and Akira wanted to run only...2 sets of 10 laps. His quirk allowed him to do small dashes though he wasn't intending to use it here. After all,this was still just physical training.

Then after that was over,he would head to the "residential" zone inside of UA's main campus. Here,Akira would check out his parkour abilities. Unlike all of the previous exercises,here he would actually use his quirk.

The first technique he would attempt would be the long jump. In order to do this,he would simply just take a jumping,charge his body with his quirk for a few seconds and then jump. This would allow him to jump an unbelievable distance up into the air. Then there was basic rooftop to rooftop parkour with an assist from his quirk.

The next phase,he would head to ruins zone in the USJ. There he would test the most important part of his quirk,it's strength. Though his training was strictly limited to only punches and kicks and nothing more.

Finally,before going home from school,he would head to the gym. Coincidentally enough,his gym happened to be the same as Ejiro's and their timing was also more or less the same.

Akira lied down onto the bench press table and then Ejiro approached him.

"Dude,you need any help?"

"Sure,attach the weights to the barbell."

"How much?"

"250 kilos. Two 50 kilo and one 25 kilo weight on each side."

"Woah! You're want to lift 250 kilos at the start!? Are you sure!?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Trust me,this is nothing compared to the training I did in UA earlier."

"Alright then. I'll be back after finishing my pull-ups."

Akira then finished 4 sets of 50 reps and Ejiro approached him again.

Ejiro asked after hanging a towel on his neck,"Dude,I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"With you two's abilities,both you and your sis could've gotten into UA through recommendations. Yet,neither of you chose to get in through recommendations. Why's that?"

"Simple. We didn't want a head start."

"Huh?"

"We wanted to be on a level playing field and then prove ourselves from there. Getting in through recommendations would mean that I already got a head start above the others. While the recommendations exams did have some tough challenges,in all honesty they weren't harder than the normal entrance exam. So,to us at least,it felt like an easy way out. And there was no way we were taking the easy path."

"That...was so manly! You impressed me again with your manliness,Takahashi! I didn't even think that it was possible for you to do that after your last manly statement!"

With this,Akira's training for the day was done. For the next four days,his training regimen was more or less the same. However for the sixth day,he decided to do his quirk training a bit differently.

 _Day 6_

Akira was in the ruins zone in the USJ. He went to a part of the zone where no one could see him.

In front of him was an intentionally damaged building that was still standing.

" _I haven't used my quirk in its unrestricted form for a very long time.._ _..I guess now's better than never."_

The unrestricted form of energy control was truly amazing and horrifying at the same time. There was good reason that he never used it. Despite the reason however,he knew he couldn't keep it under lock and key forever as it would definitely cause him problems later.

He slowly raised up his right arm and opened his palm. The power of his quirk flowed through his arm like it normally did at first.

Then,it slowly kept glowing brighter...and brighter...until suddenly,all of the yellow light in his arm's veins disappeared and instead a bright white aura formed around his arm. A white energy ball then formed in front of his arms.

The energy ball then slowly grew bigger until suddenly the building in front of him was engulfed in a big,white blast of energy. The building had been completely destroyed. It was in pieces just like the rest of the nearby area.

Akira then immediately stopped and once he saw what his quirk had done,he could feel frustration flowing through his entire body.

 _Night before sports festival_

Akira was deep asleep in his bed. In his dream,he was reminiscing a moment from his childhood.

He was around 3 and a half years old. The room he was in was dark and desolate. He was inside a tiny cage which he could barely fit in. He could overhear the conversation of two adults not that far from him.

One of the men was wearing a black suit and had a calm but unnerving voice. The other was wearing paramilitary clothing and had a deep voice with a very heavy Russian accent though he was speaking fluent Japanese.

"Are you certain that the Russian government has finally given up their search for you?"

"Absolutely. My sources there tell me that the Kremlin have finally diverted their attention to tearing down the old system and establishing a proper democracy."

"So I assume you want to return to your motherland?"

"Absolutely not,sir. Japan and the League of Villains are my home now. There is no way I am leaving them behind."

"That is good to hear. How's your work going on that boy you captured a few months ago?"

"It's going even better than I thought. The capacity of his power has already increased by 50% from when we first brought him here."

"You originally brought him here only as a hostage to make sure his parents wouldn't investigate us. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir. That is correct."

"So I guess luck is just on our side."

"It would seem so. If we can somehow obtain One for All and then combine it with this kid's quirk,then we could possibly be in possession of a weapon of mass destruction."

"Keep running further tests on the subject. As for One for All,don't concern yourself with it for now. When the time comes,I will take it from the "Symbol of Peace" himself."

"Understood."

The man in the black suit then left the room. The man in the paramilitary clothing walked slowly towards Akira.

"Well. I guess we're gonna have to get started on you now. You two,come here."

Two other men walked in with paramilitary clothing while carrying carbine rifles. They had the Greek letter "beta" imprinted on their right arms."

"Take the kid to the incinerator. Record his capacity. The same as always."

"Yes,sir."

The two of them then carried the cage and put it close to the incinerator.

Little Akira couldn't even raise his voice to scream anymore. He knew how hopeless and pointless it was as he had already tried it god knows how many times before. His will was completely broken.

Right before he was put into the incinerator,his mind warped back to reality.

He stood up from his bed and gasped several times as if he was suffocating. It took him a few seconds to realise that the nightmare was over. The worst part about this nightmare however,was the fact that it actually happened.

He looked at the digital clock on smartphone. It showed 3:30.

He then slowly got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He made sure that his sister wasn't woken up by this by walking very slowly towards the bathroom.

He then looked into the bathroom's mirror and concentrated on his own face.

He then moved his bangs aside with his hand to reveal his left eye.

The eye was the same shade of green as his right eye. Though there was one clear difference between the two. The left eye did not look real. It looked glassy and far too dry to be real.

Then the eye did something weird. It opened up like a digital camera's lens cover did whenever it's turned on. When glassy eye cover was gone it revealed a completely black eye with a micro camera lens in the place where the pupil should be. It was connected to the optic nerve so it did serve a function and wasn't purely aesthetic.

Akira immediately let go of his bangs and let them cover his left eye.

" _I'm so glad that I'm not giving the speech tomorrow...Even then,I can't afford to waste time on this. I need to be prepared for tomorrow."_

Akira immediately left the bathroom and went straight back to bed. He fell asleep instantly.

 _Day of the sports festival_

The day of the sports festival had arrived. It was an exciting day for everyone. UA's stadium was filled with pro heroes who were looking to hire young talent.

The main announcer and commentator of the event was unsurprisingly,none other than Present Mic.

Outside of the stadium,several high ranking pro heroes had been hired to guard the festival.

Inside,the students of class 1-A were inside the waiting room. All of them were wearing their sports uniforms instead of their costumes. Apparently,it was so that everyone had equal chances in the festival.

Shoto then suddenly approached Izuku with his normal stoic demeanour."Midoriya."

"Hey Todoroki,what's up?"

"From an objective standpoint,it's clear that I'm much stronger than you."

Izuku was completely caught off guard by this statement."Yeah..."

"But you've got All Might backing you on all corners."

This made Izuku slightly worried.

"I'm not here to pry or anything. I'm just here to say...I will beat you."

Denki commented,"Well,it looks like someone's fired up."

Ejiro then said while holding Shoto's shoulder,"Hey dude! Don't just go starting fights!"

Shoto then pushed him aside and said,"We're not here to start making friends. Don't forget,this isn't a team effort." He then began walking away.

Izuku then said,"Wait a sec Todoroki. I don't know what's going through your head or why you need to think to tell me that you'll beat me...and yeah,of course you're better than me. In fact,you have more potential than most of us in the hero course,that's why you got in so easily."

Kirishima said in a calming manner,"Midoriya,maybe you're being a little bit hard on yourself-"

"No. He's right,you guys. All the other courses,they're coming for us with everything they've got...You're all gonna have to fight to stand out...And I'll be aiming for the top too."

Shoto replied,"Fine."

Akira,who hadn't taken part in the conversation that took place here could only ponder about his own motives.

The introduction for the sports festival had begun.

After Present Mic's introduction to the sports festival itself was over,he began his introduction of the students.

"LET ME HEAR YOUR SCREAM AS I INTRODUCE OUR FIRST YEARS TO THE STAGE!!! YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY HEARD OF THESE GUYS!! INTRODUCING CLASS 1-A OF THE HERO COURSE!!!"

Class 1-A then walked in through one gate. Izuku could only feel intimidated at the number of people that was present among the audience.

"WHILE THIS GROUP MAY NOT BE AS WELL KNOWN AS THE PREVIOUS ONE,THEY STILL PACK QUITE A PUNCH!!! INTRODUCING CLASS 1-B OF THE HERO COURSE!!!"

Class 1-B then walked in through another gate.

"NEXT UP,GENERAL STUDIES COURSES C,D AND E!!!"

The entire general education department then walked in from another gate. Among them was the purple haired and sleep deprived boy from earlier.

"SUPPORT CLASSES F,G AND H!!!"

The entire support course also walked in through a gate.

"AND FINALLY,BUSINESS LESSONS' I,J AND K!!!"

The students of the management course walked in through a gate.

With that,all of UA's first year students were in the arena. The sports festival could finally begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

With Present Mic's introduction of the first year's being done and the students all standing in single file lines in front of the stage,the presenter of the tournament could officially begin the festival.

Who was the presenter? None other than Nemuri Kayama also known as The R Rated Hero:Midnight.

The male members amongst both the audience and the students couldn't help but stare at her figure. Wearing a black leotard over a white skintight suit certainly did help in doing that. Her black spiky hair and crystalline blue eyes didn't exactly make it easier for them to snap out of it.

More serious people like Fumikage were wondering if it was even appropriate for a festival for high school students. Minoru vigorously put him thumbs up as a response.

Midnight's voice could be heard by everyone because of the tiny transceiver that she was equipped with.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!!! AND FOR THE STUDENT PLEDGE,WE HAVE KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

Katsuki then walked out of the crowd and onto the podium.

Most of class 1-A's students were confused as why out of everyone,Katsuki was chosen.

"Wait,why is Kacchan giving the speech!?"

"I don't get it. It's not like he scored first on the entrance exams!",exclaimed Hanta.

Akiko then facepalmed and sighed."It's all because a certain someone couldn't give the speech due to his crippling stage fright. The main reason they chose Bakugou was because this is a tournament where we have to show off our strength. Since that certain someone who scored first in terms of villain points refused to give the speech,they had to choose the person in second place instead."

"Well,I guess I can't blame Takahashi since I also have a little bit of stage fright myself."

Katsuki stood in front of a microphone and calmly said,"I'm just gonna say...I'm gonna win."

The entirety of class A could only feel embarrassment due to Katsuki's declaration.

All of the other students booed and jeered at this so called "speech". Katsuki did not care in the slightest. He nonchalantly walked down from the stage and back towards class A.

Midnight then continued her commentary for the event.

"WITH THAT OVER,WE CAN MOVE DIRECTLY ONTO OUR FIRST EVENT! ONTO THE PRELIMINARIES,AS THEY'RE CALLED! LOTS OF FINE FOLK END UP CHOLKING ON THEIR TEARS HERE!!! AND THIS YEAR'S FIRST ROUND OF DESTINY IS..."

The giant screen behind her turned on and on it was a spinning prize wheel which was turning very fast. The prize wheel finally stopped.

"...THIS!!!"

The screen showed "OBSTACLE RACE".

"IT'S A RACE BETWEEN ALL 11 CLASSES! THE TRACK IS A 4KM RING WHICH GOES AROUND THE STADIUM! WE ALWAYS SING ABOUT OUR FREEDOM ON CAMPUS. WELL,THIS IS WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! YOU'RE FREE TO DO ANYTHING AS LONG AS YOU STAY IN THE TRACK! SO LET'S GET CRACKING! ON YOUR MARKS!!!"

The massive gate on the other side of the arena then opened up to reveal the track.

"GET SET!!!"

All of the participants turned around and got ready.

"GO!!!"

The very second that word was uttered,all of the racers crowded together and ran towards the gate. In a matter of seconds,the hallway was crowded beyond imagination and it was congested like anything. Suddenly,a wave of ice went through the hallway and everyone was stuck in it. The person who brought all the ice there then left the hallway leaving everyone else behind. It was class 1-A's Shoto Todoroki. Shoto managed to run out of the hallway and left everyone in the dust. For a little bit. Soon afterwards,all of class 1-A managed to break themselves out of the ice and ran behind him. The person who had it the easiest was definitely Akira. The ice melted(and vaporised) before his foot could even reach the ground.

Throughout the ordeal,Akira noticed something odd. He saw four boys carrying a boy forwards and their eyes seemed blank and lifeless. The boy they were carrying was class C's Hitoshi Shinso,the purple haired and sleep deprived boy that had "declared war" on class A.

" _I wonder if that guy has some sort of mind control quirk?"_

Present Mic's commentary throughout the whole ordeal was very descriptive of the situation while Mr.Aizawa's commentary was far more quiet but insightful.

By the very beginning of the race,it was easy to tell who were in the hero course and who was not. All of the highly athletic and fit students of the hero course were far ahead of the general and support course students(the management course students weren't even in the race,they were instead serving food and drinks to the crowd). In a few minutes,they all met their first real obstacle of the race. It was the zero pointer robots from the entrance exams. And there were many of them.

Using the cold half of his "Half hot half cold" quirk,he managed to freeze and systematically immobilise the massive robot. In the time that it was stuck,Shoto managed to run through the obstacle without issue however the same could not be said for the others.

"He managed to stop them! Let's go through now!"

Right before any of them could even go through,the robot collapsed and created a huge wall of debris between Shoto and all the other participants. They were all looking at the debris,thinking of how to get past it. Suddenly,someone broke themselves out of the debris. It was Ejiro. Then,someone broke themselves out. It was class B's Tetsutetsu. Present Mic gave both of them the exact same description which made both of them a bit salty.

Akira then ran ahead of the crowd and went through the robots like they weren't even there. He punched a hole through the debris and sprinted through. He would ignore most of the smaller robots and if they did get in his way,he would simply knock them off.

"There's no way I'm gonna let a bunch of robotic debris stop me from moving forward."

The rest of class A followed. Katsuki used his explosions to fly over the large robot,Hanta used his tape and so on.

Shoto was still far ahead of the rest though Akira was slowly gaining on him. Within moments,they all managed to reach the second obstacle. It was a large but somewhat shallow chasm. Inside of the chasm were several pillars made of dirt and stone which were held together by tightropes.

Just like in the first obstacle,all of the participants stopped and wondered what to do here. The first person to take action was Tsuyu. With her frog-like dexterity she was easily able to cross the tightrope and get to the first pillar. After seeing her,Ochako and Mina were awestruck and decided to go ahead. Though before they did,they turned back to notice a girl muttering a whole lot of words. The girl had pink hair and was equipped with several different gadgets including goggles,jet pack,hover shoes,etc. This girl was class H's Mei Hatsume.

"Ah yes...this obstacle gives me the perfect opportunity to show off my babies! The big companies must be watching!"

"Is it even allowed to use all that?!",asked Ochako.

"Yeah,no fair! How come we don't get to use those?!",commented Mina.

"Well...hero course students receive special combat training,don't they? So,in order to make it fair,us support course students are allowed to use whatever gadgets we want,provided that we made it ourselves!"

She then went forward and jumped from the cliff. Her jet pack released a pair of metal wires which connected to the nearest pillar. After she left,so did Ochako and Mina.

Akira's strategy for this obstacle was simple. Using his quirk to power his body and take massive jumps to move from pillar to pillar.

Shoto used his ice powers to freeze the ropes and then,he essentially skated through them.

Tenya only had one thought," _My brother is watching me. I must do my best and act cool."_

He then turned his legs' engines on and drove through the tightrope. The pose he had was unbelievably lame. He was t posing.

"THAT'S SO UNCOOL!!!",was Present Mic's opinion of Iida's attempt to get past the rope.

Within moments,everyone had started tackling the second obstacle and managed to complete it. After a few minutes,Shoto managed to reach the third and final obstacle. It was field densely pocked with many circles. It was a minefield.

"THE FINAL OBSTACLE! THE ENTIRE FIELD IS FILLED WITH MINES! THE BOMBS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO CAUSE YOU ANY MAJOR HARM BUT IT WILL BLOW YOU OUT OF THE TRACK IF YOU STEP ON 'EM!!!"

Shoto thought," _So this is essentially designed to slow down the ones that are in the lead..."_

He then began treading carefully and didn't use his ice power because he knew that it would give others a path. Katsuki was pretty much flying through the field with his hand explosions.

"YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD!!!"

In that instant,Katsuki managed to overtake Shoto and gain first place.

"WOAH FOLKS,IT LOOKS WE GOT A NEW PERSON IN FIRST PLACE!!! KATSUKI BAKUGOU HAS SNATCHED FIRST PLACE FROM SHOTO TODOROKI WHO HAS BEEN HOLDING IT FOR THE ENTIRE RACE SO FAR!!!"

Akira's strategy for this obstacle was a highly risky one but if it worked out,it'd pay off really well. Instead of avoiding the mines like most of the racers,he would purposely step on them to propel himself forward. Before he executed his strategy,he noticed something odd. He noticed Izuku digging up bombs and stockpiling them in a ditch using a large sheet of metal taken from one of the robots in the first obstacle.

" _His plan is about the same as mine...I'll just have to move quickly."_

Akira then leaned forward and intentionally stepped on a mine. He was propelled at a great velocity forwards. He repeated this process a few times until he was crossed both Katsuki and Shoto. He was now in first place.

"WOAH FOLKS!!! IT SEEMS WE HAVE ANOTHER PERSON IN THE RUNNING FOR FIRST PLACE!!! PUN NOT INTENDED!!! AKIRA TAKAHASHI OF CLASS 1-A HAS TAKEN OVER FIRST PLACE!! ERASERHEAD;WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM!!!?"

"It's not me. It's them. Their spirits are what allowed to move on.",was the mummified Aizawa's response.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT,FOLKS! ERASERHEAD IS A BAD TEACHER!!"

"Wait,what?"

Katsuki then shouted,"DAMN YOU,ENERGY BASTARD!!!"

Akira kept jumping on to the mines and kept increasing his lead. Suddenly,out of nowhere a massive explosion occurred behind them. It was Izuku,he had finally detonated his stockpile. The massive explosion sent him a huge distance forward to the point that he had passed both Katsuki and Shoto but not Akira. It was like he was bobsleighing through the air with the large sheet of metal he had.He then slowly began falling towards the ground and was losing velocity. By this point,Akira had already finished the final obstacle. Izuku knew what he had to do. He used both Katsuki and Shoto as his supports and slammed the sheet against the ground. The ensuing explosion allowed him to leave those two behind in the dust. It even allowed him to barely pass Akira.

"WHO'D HAVE EXAPECTED ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN AT THE BEGINNING OF THE RACE!!! IZUKU MIDORYA OF CLASS A HAS TAKEN FIRST PLACE,FOLKS!!!"

Akira had thought to do a powered dash but then he thought of something." _No,he deserves it more than I do."_

Izuku ran forward with all his might and...he was the first person to enter the stadium. He had done it. Without using One For All even once,he managed to earn first place.

Not long after,everyone else had arrived. Most of the people who arrived first were of class A and B. A few minutes after,everyone else arrived.

"WITH THAT FOLKS,THE OBSTACLE RACE IS FINALLY OVER!"

In the teacher's longe,Spectre approached All Might.

He then said in a volume which couldn't exactly be described as whispering but it was quiet enough to not be heard by anyone.

"Congrats,Toshinori. Your protege has earned first place!"

"Thanks,Shiro. But,it has nothing to do with me. It was purely his own will and determination that allowed him to earn it. And besides,your wards did very well themselves."

"You said it yourself. It's not me,it's them. They've worked very hard to enter here. They were already pretty strong beforehand and put all their effort above that. It's only natural that they'd do well."

"Speaking of which,I have a question. Why didn't they get in through recommendations? They would've easily done well in the recommendations exams and with you backing them,they'd have gotten in no problem!"

"Oh trust me. I tried to get them to do it but they just wouldn't. Apparently,they didn't want an advantage above others so they went through the normal exam instead."

"Humble beginnings I guess."

Spectre then made a more serious expression.

"You know...I heard Todoroki's here right now."

"Todoroki? Oh,you mean Endeavour."

"Yeah...I'll try my best to avoid him."

"Oh right. You always did feel uncomfortable around him. Though I never understood why."

"Isn't it obvious? His brash personality was already off putting from when we first met him in UA. He did everything in his power to take the number 1 position from you and when I took the number 2 position from him almost 15 years ago,he became even worse."

"Well,I can't blame him for just trying to be the best."

"...I'll talk about this later. The second event should be starting anytime soon. Let's talk after that."

"Sure thing."

Back in the stadium,all of the students(the ones that had qualified onto the next round) had gathered together again. The rankings of the obstacle race was written on the TV screen. It read as such:

1) Izuku Midoriya-Class A

2) Akira Takahashi-Class A

3) Shoto Todoroki-Class A

4) Katsuki Bakugou-Class A

5) Rinko Chisaki-Class B

 **[I know you have a lot of questions right now but I'll answer them at the end so don't worry.]**

6) Ibara Shiozaki-Class B

7) Akiko Takahashi-Class A

8) Juzo Honenuki-Class B

9) Tenya Iida-Class A

10) Fumikage Tokoyami-Class A

11) Hanta Sero-Class A

12) Ejiro Kirishima-Class A

13) Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu-Class B

14) Mashirao Ojiro-Class A

15) Yosetsu Awase-Class B

16) Tsuyu Asui-Class A

17) Mezo Shoji-Class A

18) Rikidou Satou-Class A

19) Ochako Uraraka-Class A

20) Momo Yaoyorozu-Class A

21) Minoru Mineta-Class A

22) Mina Ashido-Class A

23) Koji Koda-Class A

24) Kyouka Jirou-Class A

25) Sen Kaibara-Class B

26) Kosei Tsubaraba-Class B

27) Denki Kaminari-Class A

28) Kojiro Bondo-Class B

29) Reiko Yanagi-Class B

30) Hitoshi Shinso-Class C

31) Itsuka Kendo-Class B

32) Jurota Shishida-Class B

33) Shihai Kuroiro-Class B

34) Yui Kodai-Class B

35) Hiryu Rin-Class B

36) Nirengeki Shoda-Class B

37) Kimiko Komori-Class B

38) Togaru Kamakiri-Class B

39) Neito Monoma-Class B

40) Pony Tsunotori-Class B

41) Toru Hagakure-Class A

42) Setsuna Tokage-Class B

43) Manga Fukidashi-Class B

44) Mei Hatsume-Class H

45) Yuuga Aoyama-Class A

Midnight then pointed to the TV which then showed the same spinning wheel from before.

"NOW THEN! LET'S SEE WHAT OUR NEXT EVENT WILL BE!!!"

The spinning wheel rotated until it stopped on "Cavalry Battle". Then,it showed the point value assigned to each of the participants.

"You are allowed to make ateam with 2 to 4 members. The points assigned to the team will be the total of the points of the members in it. As for the points assigned to each participant...last place has 5 points and from there,it increases by 5 points for each position. And first place...". She then put a sadistic smile on her face.

Izuku could feel anxiety coursing through his mind.

"HAS BEEN ASSIGNED 10 MILLION POINTS!!!"

Everyone stared down Izuku. He felt like he was in junior high again.

"Remember,in this tournament,it's fair game for everyone here. In this event,the ones at the bottom can easily overthrow the the ones at the top!"

" _T-Ten million...?",_ Izuku was completely dumbfounded.

 **Okay,so I'm ending the chapter here. And yes,I've introduced a new OC. And you're probably wondering why I chose that surname. It's because she's is related to him but as for what that relationship is...well that's for another chapter(in the far future). Please follow and leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

Izuku could feel everyone around him breathing down his neck. The toxic air made him completely stiff with fear as he realised that he would be everyone's main target.

" _No one will team up with me!"_

After some discussion between the participants,Midnight raised her voice.

"QUIRKS ARE OBVIOUSLY ALLOWED! I WANNA SEE SOME FINE BRUTALITY OUT THERE! THAT BEING SAID...ATTACKING ANOTHER TEAM WITH MALICIOUS INTENT TO MAKE THEM BREAK APART IS A COMPLETE RED CARD! DOING SO WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISQUALIFICATION! ALRIGHT THEN,YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO MAKE YOUR TEAMS! START NEGOTIATING YOUR TEAM UPS!"

Almost immediately,a lot of the class 1-A students flocked towards Bakugou.

"Yo! Team up with me!",asked Rikido.

"Can you team with me?",asked Mina.

"You must team up with me,right?!",asked Yuga who was still suffering stomach cramps from overusing his quirk earlier.

Bakugou then said something which made all of them face palm.

"I forgot all your quirks. Tell them to me again."

"Seriously?! It's one thing to not know Class B's quirks but he doesn't even know our ones?!"

Ejiro then came towards Katsuki.

"Hey,Bakugou! I approached Todoroki but he already made a team! Let's team up!"

"Hey,dumb hair."

"The name's Kirishima! And my hair is not that different from yours! Whaddya say,you'll be the rider and you'll need someone who can withstand all of your explosions. So I'll be perfect for that!"

Akiko then came.

"Hey Bakugou,let me join your team as well! You need someone who's fast and quick thinking,right? In that case,I'm your best choice here. You wanna go after Deku's 10 million points,I can lead you right to him!"

Bakugou then had a smile on his face which could be described as somewhat sinister.

Meanwhile,at another place in the stadium.

Minoru was crying his eyes out and grovelling like anything in front of Mezo.

"Please Shoji! None of the girls want me on their team so please include me in your team!"

Mezo completely ignored him and slowly walked away from him.

"Everyone wants to be the rider but I can't be the rider because I'm so short! But with your large body and my small stature,you could easily make me invisible!"

Mezo then showed some signs of interest and moved one of his dupli arms(which was in the shape of a mouth) towards Minoru.

"Keep talking."

Elsewhere,Izuku was at complete standstill. Literally and metaphorically. He had no idea what to do as everyone that he had asked up until now rejected being his teammate. Suddenly,he heard a voice speak from behind him.

"Hey Deku."

It was Ochako.

"Let's team up!"

"Uraraka!",he was literally crying fountains of tears."Will it be alright though!? I mean,everyone's gonna come after my 10 million points!"

"It's fine,Deku. And besides,I'd much rather team with people who I'm friends with."

Izuku then held an expression which could only be described with one word. Odd.

"What's wrong? You look so gross",commented Ochako.

"It's nothing! C'mon,let's get Iida"

The two of them then met Tenya and had already assumed that he would be in their team. For a little bit,they even discussed a plan with him until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry but...I refuse."

This caught Izuku and Ochako completely off guard.

"Ever since the very beginning,I've been lagging behind you. You're an amazing friend but that is exactly why if I keep following you,I'll never be able to grow myself. Bakugou and Todoroki aren't the only ones who see you as a rival,my friend."

He then walked towards and joined Shoto's team who already had Denki and Momo as his teammates.

"So I'll be doing my best to challenge myself against you."

Izuku and Ochako were naturally disappointed but they knew nothing could be done about it. They could a voice murmuring behind them.

"If I'm in his team then we'll be in the centre stage! And all the big companies will see my cute little babies!"

She then moved close to Izuku.

"Hey,first place. TEAM UP WITH ME!"

A bit too close,in fact. After a bit of questioning,Izuku allowed Mei to be in his team.

"Now then,we only need one more person."

Izuku then approached an individual and asked them to be in his team.

Elsewhere,Akira was still standing not having been in a team yet. The others were so busy making teams that they didn't notice him not being in a team.

Hitoshi Shinso had somehow recruited two members of class A into his team. Yuga and Mashirao. Now,he just needed one more person and his team would be of adequate size.

" _That guy scored second place and nobody's picked him up yet...well,all the better for me. I'll take him someone else does."_

Hitoshi then approached Akira.

"Hey,you. Join my team."

" _This guy looks a bit too confident in his request. I don't really have a choice here since the others have already formed their own teams._ Fine,I'll join your team."

" _Huh,that went easier than expected. At least I won't have to use my own quirk on him._ Alright then,follow me. I managed to persuade two of your classmates into being my teammates as well."

Akira then saw them. They were way too quiet and their eyes were blank.

" _He definitely brainwashed them. Forgive me you two but I have to do this for now."_

The time for making teams was over.

"TEN MINUTES IS OVER! WE'LL BE STARTING ANY MOMENT NOW!"

All of the teams had gotten into position. For team Shinso,Hitoshi was the rider and the main horse was Mashirao while the side horses were Akira and Yuga. For team Midoriya,Izuku was the rider,the two side horses were Ochako and Mei and the main horse was Fumikage Tokoyami. For team Todoroki,the rider was Shoto,the main horse was Tenya and the two side horses were Momo and Denki. For team Bakugou,the rider was Katsuki,the main horse was Ejiro while the side horses were Akiko and Hanta.

Present Mic then began the countdown.

"ALRIGHT THEN FOLKS! LET'S BEGIN THE COUNTDOWN! 5!"

"4!"

Team Shinso-465 points

"3!"

Team Todoroki-625 points

"2!"

Team Bakugou-750 points

"1!"

Team Midoriya-10000325 points

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Within seconds,most of the teams began to converge on team Midoriya and targeted their 10 million points.

Elsewhere,team Shinso discussed their plans.

Akira said in his normal monotone voice,"Let's not go after the 10 million points."

Hitoshi responded,"Agreed. We'll go after all the less dangerous teams when they're distracted from going after the ten million and then silently take their points."

After being surrounded by other teams and being stuck in quicksand-like substance(which was a result of class B's Juzo Honenuki's quirk),team Midoriya initiated their first escape plan. They had equipped many of Mei's gadgets to help them,which included jet packs. After being made weightless through Ochako's quirk,they managed to jump high up into the air. Fumikage had used his Dark Shadow to easily deflect any projectiles that was thrown at them by other teams.

Of course,they couldn't stay in the air forever. The moment they landed,they had expected to be rushed by everyone around them. Fortunately,for them the other teams had begun fighting amongst themselves.

"REMEMBER FOLKS,THERE'S NOTHING SAYING THAT YOU HAVE TO BE IN FIRST PLACE WITH THE 10 MILLION POINTS! GETTING IN 2ND TO 4TH IS JUST AS GOOD!"

That being said,they were still a whole lot of people going after the 10 million. One of them being team Mineta. Team Mineta consisted of 4 people. Minoru,Mina,Tsuyu and Mezo. Mezo had managed to perfectly hide his teammates using his dupli arms. He was running towards team Midoriya at full speed.

At first,Izuku was confused about why Mezo was alone.

"Shoji!? Why are you alone,isn't this a team battle?!"

The concealed Minoru then revealed himself. He had a creepy expression on him.

"Hey there,Midoriya."

"What the!? Is that even allowed!?"

Midnight then shouted,"IT IS ALLOWED!"

Then team Midoriya activated their jet packs and jet shoes. Through some struggle,they were able to go back up to the air.

In the meantime,team Shinso had spotted their first target. Team Monoma and their 305 points.

Akira remembered earlier something about Neito using his copy quirk to humiliate Class A. A idea then came to his head.

"Shinso,head over to that guy. His quirk is copying others so we need to make sure we don't come in contact with him. He also has a thing against class A so chances are,he won't notice you immediately."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go. Move towards that team",he ordered Yuga and Mashirao to move forward.

They moved towards their target and Hitoshi activated his quirk. He began talking straight to Neito's face.

"Seriously,a copy quirk? You don't have a good quirk of your own so you instead make inferior copies of others' quirks. You'll never surpass class A with a shitty quirk like that."

"W-wha-"

Neito's eyes went completely blank.

"You. What did you do to hi-"

His teammates' eyes also completely went blank.

Hitoshi then ordered his teammates.

"Walk towards that team"

And they did. He grabbed Neito's 305 points and now had 770 points. Team Monoma couldn't do anything as they had been under mind control. After that,team Shinso moved and waited for another target.

Back in the main battle,team Todoroki had finally begun to initiate their plan to take the ten million points for themselves. Their plan began with immobilising all of the surrounding teams. Denki using his "indiscriminate discharge" had managed to temporarily paralyse the team's and then Shoto used his ice to freeze them in place. With 5 teams stuck in place,team Todoroki easily managed to grab team Hagakure's 390 points,team Rin's 125 points and team Kendo's 225(plus 70 from another team that they took points from)points. With this,they now had a total of 1435 points.

Now,they began their approach towards the 10 million. Team Todoroki and Team Midoriya then confronted each other. Team Midoriya had attempted to use their jetpack to escape but unfortunately for them,it was far too damaged to function.

Tenya then began to speak to Shoto."Todoroki,I can do something here. I just need you to be ready. As for Yaoyorozu and Kaminari,I need you two to hold on tight."

Shoto then responded,"Whatever it is that you can do,just do it."

"Alright then. RECIPRO...!"

Tenya then activated his engines and instead of giving out its normal orange flame,it let out a bright blue flame instead.

"BURST!"

With blinding speed,Tenya moved himself and his team towards and passed team Midoriya. In that fraction of a second that Tenya provided him with,Shoto had successfully managed to grab the band that was on Izuku's neck. They were now in possession of the 10 million points.

"WOAH! FOLKS,IT SEEMS THAT AFTER BEING ABLE TO DEFEND IT FOR SO LONG,THE TEN MILLION POINTS HAVE FINALLY BEEN TAKEN FROM TEAM MIDORIYA! TEAM TODOROKI NOW HAVE THE TEN MILLION! THERE'S ONLY A MINUTE LEFT NOW! WILL TEAM MIDORIYA BE ABLE TO GET THEIR POINTS BACK!"

With the ten million now under their possession,they had to worry about protecting it for another minute. Team Midoriya were quick to come up with a plan to take back their points.

Izuku charged up One For All through his right arm and had his team charged towards Shoto. Shoto then subconsciously activated his left side and fire was being released through it. The moment Izuku came close to Shoto,instead of moving his right hand forward,he swung it right. This released a great amount of wind which caused Shoto's fire to be extinguished and caused him to be distracted. In this short opportunity,he grabbed the top headband.

After moving a sizeable distance away from team Todoroki,Izuku rejoiced...for a few seconds. Mei had informed him that it might not have been their points. She was right. The point from the headband that he had taken was only a measly 70 points. The current leaderboard read as such:

1)Team Todoroki-10001690 points

2)Team Bakugou-1160 points

3)Team Tetsutetsu-925 points

4)Team Shinso-770 points

5)Team Kendo-265 points

6)Team Midoriya-70 points

With only 10 seconds left,Present Mic began the countdown.

"10!"

Katsuki released a massive explosion which launched him high into the air. He was moving towards Shoto and had targeted the 10 million.

"9!"

Akiko then both of her teammates,"Both of you,hold on tight. I have a plan. Just focus on catching Bakugou."

"8!"

Akiko then ran as fast as she could while dragging onto the other two. They were barely holding on.

"7!"

Team Midoriya began their last ditch effort and began running towards Shoto.

"6!"

Katsuki was closing in on Shoto.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

Hanta had launched some tape towards Katsuki and brought him down using it.

"1!"

Izuku managed to get his hand close to one of the headbands that Shoto was wearing but...

"THAT'S GAME! NOW THEN,LET'S SEE WHO OUR TOP 4 ARE!"

Shoto then saw something. He didn't have the 10 million...

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE...! IT SEEMS THAT SOME LAST SECOND EXCHANGE TOOK PLACE BECAUSE FIRST ISN'T TEAM TODOROKI! NO...IT'S TEAM BAKUGOU!"

This fact caught not only Shoto off guard but Izuku and Katsuki as well.

Akiko then revealed her plan.

"I could see from all the way over there that Todoroki was quite distracted dealing with Midoriya. Bakugou had just just set off and from there,I saw a golden opportunity and I took it. It took me only a 10th of a second to see where the 10 million was and I just grabbed it."

She then raised her hand and showed it to everyone.

Katsuki then couldn't understand what he felt. He felt a little bit of anger since he couldn't grab the points himself. He also felt some appreciation towards Akiko but mostly...he felt the need to scream something that he always wanted to.

"HAH! TAKE THAT,SHITTY HALF AND HALF AND DEKU!"

Present Mic then continued his commentary.

"NOW THEN! LETS SEE WHO SECOND PLACE IS! WELL,IT SEEMS WE'RE FULL OF SURPRISES TODAY AS SECOND PLACE IS TEAM SHINSO!"

Team Tetsutetsu had their heads down as they had no idea how they lost all of their points.

"AND IN THIRD PLACE...WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI!"

Shoto then felt some frustration as he lost the 10 million points and that he subconsciously activated his fire side.

"Damn it..."

But,he was also relieved as he did make it to the next round.

"AND IN FOURTH PLACE,WE HAVE...!"

Izuku then began talking to his teammates.

"I'm sorry guys. It seems I wasn't fast enough..."

Ochako then calmly and happily responded,"Actually...look."

She pointed towards Fumigake and his dark shadow. Fumigate then began talking.

"I ordered dark shadow to grab a headband. Obviously,I was aiming for the 10 million but that couldn't. But...as Bakugou was falling,I was able to grab this instead."

It was a 750 point head. Tears of joy began welling in Izuku's eyes.

"TEAM MIDORIYA!"

Izuku literally began crying a fountain of tears.

"WITH THAT,THE SECOND ROUND OF THE PRELIMINARIES IS OVER! THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN ONCE THE LUNCH BREAK IS OVER!"

After things settled down,everyone began conversing amongst each other again. Ochako was talking in an annoyed way to Tenya.

"Iida,that super speed of yours was sneaky!"

"What 'sneaky'? It just wasn't in the manual. Heck,even so,I was still far slower than Akiko."

"Yeah,that's true, I couldn't even see her grab the points!"

"Speaking of which,where is she?"

"She's gone for lunch."

"That was fast. Also,have you seen Midoriya anywhere?"

"Huh,that's right. I haven't seen him since the match finished. Where is Midor-I mean where is Deku?"

Deku was currently in the one of the entrances of the stadium. He was standing in front of one side of the hallway while someone else one was standing directly in front of him in front of the other side of the hallway. That someone was Shoto.

The cold,menacing stare and expression that Shoto had made Izuku feel uncomfortable.

" _This feeling...It's way different from when I talk to Kacchan. Whenever he confronts me,he's aggressive and shouts all the time. But here...the atmosphere is cold and menacing."_

He then spoke up.

"Say Todoroki. Could you tell me why you wanted to meet me here...? If we stay here for much longer,it will get crowded..."

After a few seconds of silence,Shoto responded.

"You completely caught me off guard. So much so to the point that I broke my vow..."

" _His fire side... Even when it would've benefited him,he didn't use it. Only I noticed it,nobody else did..._ So...what is it you want to say?"

"I've noticed something. What I've felt from you,it feels very familiar,almost same... So tell me something...Are you All Might's illegitimate son...?

The question completely caught Izuku off guard.

"W-what?! N-no,I'm not! I mean,I know that sounds like something a secret son would say but I swear that's not it!"

"...Either way,it's clear that you've got All Might's attention somehow. Your connection to him is one that you cannot reveal so I won't pry further... You must know my father,Endeavour. He's been the number 3 hero for a while now. If you're connected to the number 1 hero then that means...I must win all the more. On that matter,I wanted to talk to Takahashi as well because I heard he was connected to the number 2 hero. But...I couldn't find him anywhere so you had to suffice."

Meanwhile,somewhere inside the stadium. On a stairwell,Endeavour was walking downstairs. Suddenly,he was called out by someone. It was All Might.

"Yo Endeavour! It's been a while! The last time we met was in that talk show ten years ago. So I figured I'd meet you since you're here."

"I see. Well,are you satisfied then? Now leave me be. Take your tea some other damn place."

All Might then jumped and landed in front of Endeavour.

"Why so cold,pal!? Your son,young Todoroki did very good and he didn't even use half of his power! You must've taught him really well."

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean,I want to know how you do it! How to raise the next generation!"

"...? I'm not teaching you anything. You'll never quit that happy go lucky attitude of yours,will you? How perfectly irritating. My bad. Just remember this,one day...I'll make that boy a hero that surpasses you...That's the very reason I created him."

"...what...?"

"That brat is currently going through a rebellious...and once that's over,I'll make sure he surpasses you!"

Suddenly,another voice could be heard from a few metres behind Endeavour.

"You haven't changed one bit,have you,Todoroki?"

It was Spectre and he was standing with his hands in his pockets with an intimidating posture.

"Well,well,well...If it isn't Yamazaki. I see that your costume is still as uninspired as ever."

Spectre's costume was one that he had been using since his days as a vigilante. It was simple and it portrayed his title of "The Dark Hero" almost perfectly.

"Yeah. And even then,my fan base is still 5 times as big as yours and consists of a far wider demographic,though I guess you don't really care about any of that. And at least I'm not overcompensating for something like you with your fiery hair and moustache."

"Grrr...I've had enough of your bs. I'm leaving."

"Say what. I'll let you make a bet with me."

"...And what would that be?"

"If one of my protégés end up fighting your son and wins then you'll send them a recommendation. If your son wins then I'll publicly endorse you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me. I'll accept this little bet of yours."

"That is provided they do end up fighting in the first place. There are plenty of powerful kids in this competition,you know?"

Endeavour then left the area. All Might then began after witnessing the whole ordeal.

"Sheesh,Shiro. What was that all about!?"

"You know what it was about. He needs to realise that he can't force his own dream on his son and that abuse will never be the answer."

"Abuse? Where'd you get that from?"

"Please,didn't you hear what he said? He treats his own son like an object. That poor boy must have suffered so much because of his father's obsession."

Back in the entrance hallway,Shoto continued to talk about Endeavour.

"My father will do anything to achieve his goals. He made a name for himself by firing on all cylinders. And yet,even then he wasn't able to surpass All Might or Spectre. Eventually he realised that there was no way he could surpass them on his own so resorted to some thing else. A quirk marriage."

"Quirk marriage...!?"

"You know what that is,right? It's a practice that began around the 2nd or 3rd generation of quirk users. It's when two people of similar quirks get married and have a child with a hybrid and more powerful version of their own quirks. This practice has now been declared as highly unethical but that does not stop certain people from doing it. One of those people being my father. With his rank and money,he was easily able to persuade my mother's family into letting him marry her. All he ever wanted was to quench his own thirst for surpassing All Might and Spectre. That bastard...I won't give him the satisfaction! Till now,I can't remember a single day in which my mom wasn't crying. Then one day,she thought my left side was ugly and poured boiling water on it."

Izuku had horrified expression to what he just heard.

"The reason I'm aiming to beat you is my personal triumph. I won't use my old man's quirk. I'll become number 1 without using it."

Unbeknownst to either Izuku or Shoto,Bakugou was standing behind the corner of a wall and had heard everything. Shoto then started walking away.

"I see that you're still not saying anything. You keep being All Might's something or another and I'll climb over you. Sorry for wasting your time."

"I...I've always been saved by others. The reason I'm standing here is because someone saved me. All Might...I wanted to be like him so I needed to be strong and become number 1. My motives are rather meagre compared to yours but even then,I cannot back down. Not just for myself but also for those who have helped me along the way. So I'll take this declaration of war of yours and I'll echo it. I will beat you!"

With that being said,the main tournament could begin.

 **So yeah,unbelievably late update and unfortunately it's not gonna get better anytime soon. AS exams are way too close for comfort. Though I'll try my very best so this story will keep going on. Please follow and leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:-I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **[Note-I've updated chapter 1(again) and made some minor(storywise significant) changes.]**

Though before the main tournament could actually start,they had a minor side event for all of the students who didn't make it past the cavalry battle. For this,the school even somehow managed to bring cheerleaders from the United States.

"FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO COULDN'T MAKE IT TO THE FIGHTING RING,DON'T WORRY! WE HAVE SOME RECREATIONAL EVENTS SET JUST FOR YOU! LOOK AT THOSE FIRED UP CHEERLEADERS FROM THE US! Wait...what?"

"What are they doing...?",asked a confused Aizawa.

All of the girls of class 1-A(except Akiko) were wearing cheerleader outfits and and were holding pom-poms on their hands.

"WHAT SORT OF FANSERVICE IS THIS,CLASS A!?"

Not far from the class A girls,Minoru and Denki were going,"Mission complete!"

Denki then said,"Hey look,there's six of them. We missed one!"

"Damn! And we missed the best one as well!"

"Well,6 out of 7 isn't a loss in my book so this mission is still a success!"

Momo then realised what had happened.

"God damn it! Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us,didn't you!?"

Akiko then appeared beside the girls and started to talk in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Seriously,all of you guys fell for it?! I knew from the very second that those two talked about it that it couldn't be real."

"Well...You could've at least told us about it! Man...I can't believe I actually went through the trouble of making these clothes...!"

* * *

With that previous debacle dealt with and lunchtime coming to an end,the main tournament could finally begin. The brackets were then shown on that large television screen from before. And Present Mic continued his commentary,obviously.

"WELL WITH THE RECREATIONAL EVENTS SOON TO BE OVER,WE CAN NOW BEGIN TO CHOOSE THE MATCHES FOR THE REAL TOURNAMENT. THE 16 INDIVIDUALS FROM THE 4 TEAMS THAT PASSED WILL NOW FIGHT EACH OTHER IN 1V1 COMBAT."

"Man,the preliminaries are different every year but the main tournament always ends as a 1v1.",stated Ejiro.

From there,Midnight began to give the instructions of how the pairings will be selected.

"Now then! We will choose the pairings through a ballot. So,contestants,we're continue with the recreational events before moving to the main tournament. The 16 participants in the bracket can choose to abstain from participating in the recreational activities. They can use this time to replenish their energy if they so wish. So,we begin with the first pairing-'

"Excuse me,miss Midnight!"

Mashirao had interrupted Midnight to say something.

"I...I want to quit the tournament..."

The other members of his class were surprised and spoke out against this decision.

"Ojiro! WHY?! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET A ANOTHER OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS TILL NEXT YEAR!"

"I know but my participation in the cavalry battle...I have no idea how we ended up in one of the top spots in the last few seconds. I can't agree with that at all...Maybe it has something to do with the quirk of that one guy...I know this is a rare opportunity and to walk away would be stupid...Everyone here gave their best to come here...I'll never be able to do the same..."

Some of the girls tried to dissuade him from quitting.

"You don't need to think of it that way! Just give your best till the very end..!"

"You don't seem to get it...This is a question of my pride and dignity! And also...why are the girls wearing cheerleader outfits?"

Somewhere,Ejiro ended up crying manly tears from hearing those words.

 _Inside the commentary room_

"It seems like there's some sort of weird revolt...",said Present Mic.

"The final say however goes to Midnight.",said Eraserhead.

 _Back in the main area_

Midnight stated her decision."Such naive words...IT TURNS ME ON! I ACCEPT OJIRO'S RESIGNATION FROM THE TOURNAMENT! As for the empty spot left. That will go the leader of the team in 5th place,team Kendo!"

Itsuka had a few words to say about this herself.

'So that's how it is...Wouldn't it be better to give this spot to someone who had much more points than I did for the last few seconds. By that,I mean Tetsutetsu of course."

Tetsutetsu was caught off guard by this act of kindness.

"I'm not doing this because we're friends. I'm doing this because it's the right thing."

Midnight continued,"SO THEN TETSUTETSU WILL NOW BE A PART OF THE TOP 16! NOW THEN,LET'S SHOW THE PAIRINGS!"

The empty brackets on the TV were now filled with names. Izuku saw that he was going to be fighting Hitoshi. Out of nowhere,Izuku heard a voice speak behind him.

"So you're Izuku Midoriya,huh?" It was Hitoshi himself. Before Izuku could say anything,Mashirao covered Izuku's face with his tail and prevented him from saying anything else.

"Don't respond to his provocations!"

Elsewhere,Shoto had seen that the first that he would be fighting was Hanta. And the person he would be fighting in his second match..would be Izuku provided that both he and Izuku won their first matches.

" _So we'll be fighting each other so soon,Midoriya...I'll defeat you with my own hands."_

Elsewhere,Katsuki was seeing who he had been paired up to fight with.

"URARAKA?",was Katsuki's response to seeing who he was paired up with. Ochako let a slight shout of terror when she saw that she had been paired up with Katsuki.

Present Mic continued his commentary.

"BUT BEFORE WE ACTUALLY BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT,LETS FINISH THE RECREATION EVENTS!"

* * *

After about half an hour later,the recreational events were finally over.

"AFTER SO MANY EVENTS,WE CAN NOW BEGIN THE MAIN TOURNAMENT FOR REAL! THE ONLY PERSON YOU CAN COUNT ON IS YOURSELF! THOUGH YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A HERO TO FACE A SITUATION LIKE THIS! WILL,RESISTANCE AND JUSTICE...THIS IS THE MOMENT TO PUT ALL THOSE INTO PLAY AND ACHIEVE GLORY!"

The first match was Izuku vs Hitoshi. In one entrance,Izuku was waiting to enter the arena. He was greeted by a skinny All Might. After a detailed discussion about how Izuku could only handle 5% of One for All,All Might in his large form said a few words.

"You've already gotten to this point on your own! The way you are now is a lie! You need to stand up straight and show yourself! DON'T FORGET THAT I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU!"

After hearing those inspirational words,Izuku walked out of the entrance and towards the entrance. He had an expression on his face which was half

"ON THIS SIDE,WE HAVE SOMEONE FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT! HIS GRADES AREN'T BAD BUT WHAT IS WITH THAT EXPRESSION!? WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA!'

Hitoshi then walked in from the other entrance.

"ON THAT SIDE,WE HAVE A NORMAL STUDENT WITH NOTHING SPECIAL TO BACK HIM UP FROM THE GENERAL DEPARTMENT! WE HAVE HITOSHI SHINSO!"

The two of them walked onto the stage.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! THERE ARE THREE CONDITIONS TO WIN! THE FIRST IS IF YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OPPONENT STEP OUT OF THE RING! THE SECOND IS IF YOUR OPPONENT CANNOT MOVE OR IS INCAPACITATED! THE THIRD IS IF YOUR OPPONENT SURRENDERS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT OVERDOING YOURSELF AS RECOVERY GIRL CAN IS ON THE SIDELINES AND CAN HEAL YOU VERY QUICKLY! OF COURSE,IF AT ANY MOMENT THE MATCH GETS WAY TOO DANGEROUS THEN CEMENTOSS AND MIDNIGHT WILL INTERVENE AND STOP THE FIGHT IMMEDIATELY! NOW THEN,WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Hitoshi then began to talk to Izuku.

"A surrendering statement,huh? Did you get that,Izuku Midoriya? If I wanted to move,I would only think about my strengths. Yet that monkey threw away everything just to protect his already damaged ego."

Izuku almost immediately realized that by 'monkey',Hitoshi was referring to Mashirao. Hearing those words,Izuku was enraged.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Izuku then kept rushing towards Hitoshi but then suddenly,he stopped. He was standing still and his eyes looked like as if it had the life sucked right out of it.

"The victory is mine.",uttered Hitoshi.

"MIDORIYA HAS STOPPED DEAD ON HIS TRACKS!"

"Damn it,Midoriya! Didn't I tell you!?",shouted Mashirao from the audience.

" _He fell for Shinso's trap...",_ thought Akira.

"COULD IT BE THAT SHINSO'S ACTUALLY MORE SCARY THAN WE THINK!?"

"This is exactly why I thought that the entrance exam this year was total bs.",said Eraserhead.

"Huh?"

"Just take a look at this." He then pulled up the record sheet of Hitoshi.

"He had applied for the hero exam but knowing that he would fail,he went ahead and applied for the general course as well. So even though his quirk is plenty powerful,he couldn't earn a single point due to the rules."

Back in the arena,the match was at a standstill so far.

"Damn...It must be nice to blessed with a quirk like yours,Midoriya. Now,turn around and walk out of the stage."

And Izuku did just that. He began to slowly walk out of the stage.

" _No. NO. The match...can't...end...like this. My body...it's moving...on its own...",_ thought Izuku.

Izuku then looked ahead and saw something. Inside the entrance,there were 7 silhouettes with bright glowing eyes.

Hitoshi continued to talk."Not that you'll understand. But even with a quirk like mine,I've still got dreams."

Suddenly,without his knowledge,One for All activated in the index and middle finger of his left hand. The surge in power led to a blast of wind filling the arena. Somehow,without knowing it himself,Izuku managed to break out of the brainwashed state. He had managed to barely not touch the edge with his foot.

"MIDORIYA HAS STOPPED!"

"You shouldn't have been able to move! What did you do!?"

Izuku covered his own mouth before he said anything else.

"Say,tell me something. You have any idea what it's like to have a quirk like mine? Of course you wouldn't! You're blessed with that great quirk of yours! There was no chance ever for me to succeed as a hero with this quirk! Someone like would never understand!"

" _I do understand. But you're right about something...I am blessed and I'm very lucky."_

Izuku then proceeded to run towards Hitoshi. He managed to grab Hitoshi by the waist and proceeded to push him forwards. Hitoshi punched Izuku in the face with all the force he had but it did little to nothing. The difference in physical fitness between them was far too great. Izuku then managed to use a judo grab and throw maneuver to throw Hitoshi on to the edge of the stage.

Midnight announced the results.

"Shinso is out of bounds! The winner is Izuku Midoriya!"

Shinso then remembered some moments from his early school life. People would often make fun of him by saying that his quirk would be better fit for a villain than a hero.

Izuku then asked Hitoshi,"Shinso...Why heroics...?"

"...You can't help what you long for..."

Hitoshi then proceeded to walk back towards the entrance. To his surprise,he was being showered with compliments. From both his classmates and the pros.

"Hey,Midoriya. I'll tell you one thing. I am never going to stop trying to be a hero. It may not be today but one day I will upstage all of you."

"...Right-",Izuku had been brainwashed.

"Most people would be a bit more careful when talking to me. If you keep this,it'll be way to easy for me to pull the rug out from under you. Do one thing,don't lose pitifully and make me look bad."

"Of course-",Izuku had been brainwashed again.

"..."

* * *

After the first match was over,the second match was would begin about 10 minutes later.

Akira headed to the infirmary to check on Izuku to see how he was doing. When he went in there,he saw that All Might was also there.

"Oh hey,All Might. Didn't expect to see you here."

Recovery girl was also there,obviously. And Izuku's injuries were mostly gone by now.

"Hello,Young Takahashi. Sorry for being so abrupt but I'll have to be going now so...Bye."

All Might then left the room.

"I see that battle didn't faze you much,Deku."

"Well,aside from some shallow cuts to my face and some nose bleeding,you're right."

"At least you can make it for the second match. It'll begin in about 10 minutes."

"Oh right. Who are the fighters this round?"

"Todoroki and Sero."

"Oh...Todoroki,huh..."

"What's wrong? Why do you look so glum after I mentioned Todoroki."

"Well...it's just...He told me a lot of things about himself...like how he got his scar and why he refuses to use his fire side..."

"Huh...Care to tell me? And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I mean I've kept your secret for a while now haven't I?"

"Okay..."

Izuku then told Akira everything. From Shoto's resentment of his father to his mother scarring him.

"Well...On that end,I guess I can say I'm lucky. I've never had to deal with bs from my parents for...well,you know why. We've all got a baggage of our own. With Todoroki, it's his father."

"You're probably right. Now then,let's go. There's only five minutes left till the match begins."

* * *

Shoto was in the hallway of the entrance of the stage. He saw that his father was standing beside the wall of the hallway.

"Out of my way."

"This little childish rebellion has to stop. Have you already forgotten your duty to surpass All Might? "

Shoto said nothing. His expression became slightly uncomfortable.

"If you had used both your sides then you'd have crushed both the obstacle race and the cavalry battle."

He was becoming frustrated.

"Has it penetrated through your thick skull yet?! You're different from your failure older brothers. You are my masterpiece!"

"Is that all you can goddamn say...? I will surpass you and become number 1 using only mom's power and not yours!"

"That may work for now. But soon,it'll reach its limit."

Shoto was incredibly angry and frustrated now. He kept walking towards the stage.

"NOW THEN! LET US BEGIN THE SECOND MATCH! ON THIS SIDE,WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO PERFORMED EXCELLENTLY AND WAS ABLTE TO MAKE IT HERE! YET THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT HIS PLAINNESS THAT HE CAN'T HELP! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT,HANTA SERO!"

"That was kinda mean.",said Hanta while retaining both a smug expression and tone.

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE,WE HAVE THE PERSON WHO SCORED THIRD PLACE IN BOTH THE OBSTACLE RACE AND THE CAVALRY BATTLE! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT,SHOTO TODOROKI!"

"Well,I don't really think I can win...",muttered Hanta.

"READY!"

"But even then..."

"START!"

"I DON'T INTEND TO LOSE!"

Hanta then lunched some tape towards Shoto and managed to tie him up with it. He then swung Shoto for a few seconds to the side and was very close to swinging him out of the stadium but...

"Sorry...",uttered Shoto. Some ice then came out of his leg and headed towards Hanta...

Nobody could tell what had just happened. The entire stadium was shook up. Even the pros that were standing guard outside the stadium could see something had taken place. Present Mic and Eraserhead were completely astonished at the sight they had just witnessed.

Shoto had made a big...a massive wall of ice which ended up engulfing half of the stadium. To even call it an ice wall would be an understatement. It was a goddamn glacier. It managed to barely edge the audience stand. Izuku and Tenya had to move back to let the ice through. The only one unfazed by this was Akira.

" _Huh...I didn't know he could make it so big..."_

Hanta who was stuck inside the ice,said,"Isn-isn't this kinda overdoing it...?"

Midnight,who was half frozen herself then began to speak.

"Sero, can you still move?"

"...Of course not..."

"The winner of this round...is Shoto Todoroki..."

Shoto had an incredibly pained expression on him. This was something that the entire audience could see.

"Don't worry!"

"DON'T WORRY!"

As the audience kept chanting that phrase,Shoto walked towards Hanta. He then put his left hand on Hanta chest and began to thaw the ice that he had made.

"Forgive me...I was a bit angry..."

Amidst the audience's chant,Izuku and Akira noticed something. As Shoto was thawing up the glacier he created,he looked incredibly sad.

* * *

The third match was about to begin. It was between Akira and Denki.

Akira was in the hallway of the entrance. He saw that Spectre was waiting for him inside the hallway.

"Hello,Spectre."

"Hello,Akira."

"Need to say anything?"

"Not really. Just that I made a bet with Endeavor about who would win in a match between you or his son."

"...Seriously...? Well,given the odds, I'd say that there's a more than likely chance that we'll end up fighting each other in the semi finals. Though I can't be confident about whether I'll win against him or not. But I have a question. What did you bet and why?"

"I bet that if you'll win,he'll send you a recommendation and if his son wins then I'll publicly endorse him. Though there's no need for you to accept his recommendation. I just really wanted to rub it in that bastard's face."

"...You really hate him,don't you?"

"For good reason."

"You'll definitely hate him a lot more once you know what I know..."

"Let me guess,he abuses his son?"

"How'd you know?"

"I heard him objectifying that boy earlier. From there,it was a simple deduction."

"Huh..."

"Also look,there's no need for you to win for my sake. If you want to win then do it for yourself."

"..."

"Anyways,you're battle is gonna begin in a minute so you better get going. Good luck!"

Akira then left the hallway and entered the arena. Denki did so as well.

"ON THIS SIDE,WE HAVE THE MASTER OF ELECTRICITY! FROM THE HERO COURSE,DENKI KAMINARI!"

" _Man,Takahashi is really strong...I'll have to give everything I got against him..."_

"ON THAT SIDE...WOAH! THIS KID IS AN ABSOLUTE BEAST SCORING SECOND PLACE IN BOTH THE OBSTACLE RACE AND THE CAVALRY BATTLE! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT,AKIRA TAKAHASHI!"

Akira and Denki then both stood still on the stage awaiting the beginning of the match.

"READY...! BEGIN!"

Denki began to charge up electricity through his body.

"INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE! 1.3 MILLION VOLTS!"

A huge spark of lightning then was discharged from Denki and it was heading straight towards Akira.

It didn't affect Akira in the least. More rather,he actually ended up absorbing it. Electricity was just another form of energy after all.

" _Thanks for the charge up."_

Denki was now completely defenseless. He had now entered his "yay" mode and was completely useless in battle.

Akira then put up his right arm and a small orb of energy was floating in front of his hand. Then suddenly,the orb disappeared. Then a large gale managed to fill the stadium and was moving against Denki towards the edge. This blast of wind made it feel like as if a thunder storm was taking place inside the stadium.

With that,Denki was completely flung out of the arena. He ended up landing on the grass unconscious.

Midnight then announced the result.

"KAMINARI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! THE WINNER IS AKIRA TAKAHASHI!"

The audience roared and then Akira walked out of the stadium.

 **Well,I ended up uploading this chapter way earlier than I thought I would. I've gotten a new laptop and it has made writing much easier. Before,I used a tablet and that was an absolute nightmare to work with. Anyways,I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please follow and leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

The fourth match that would begin soon was between Tenya and Mei. Mei and Tenya were already on the stage and ready for the match to begin.

"ON THIS SIDE,WE HAVE THE SPEED RUNNER WHO ENABLED TEAM TODOROKI TO GET THE 10 MILLION POINTS IN THE FIRST PLACE! FROM THE HERO COURSE, TENYA IIDA! VERSUS THE ONLY SUPPORT COURSE STUDENT IN THIS TOURNAMENT! FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, MEI HATSUME!"

Mei was using gadgets of her own making which the rules allowed. Though, Tenya was also wearing the gadgets. Midnight then began to state the rules.

"As per the rules,a hero course student isn't allowed to use any support gadgets in a fight!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I had assumed that since Aoyama had worn his belt,I could've used it as well!"

"He has permission."

"Please forgive me! I didn't know about this rule! I was inspired by this girl's chivalry and willingness to have a fair fight that I ended up accepting her offer to use her gadgets!"

 _Commentary room_

"If both parties agreed to this then I don't really see a problem with it",said Eraserhead.

"Are you sure it's alright though?"

"...You have the final say on this,Midnight."

 _Arena_

"Such innocent words...I'LL ALLOW IT!"

"WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, READY! START!"

Tenya then began running at full speed towards Mei and he was running faster than he normally would.

"HOW IS IT,IIDA?! MY LEGS SUPPORTS SURE ARE HELPING YOU GO A LOT FASTER!"

Somehow she a mic on her. Tenya kept running but a metal prong popped out of Mei's backpack which moved her away from Tenya.

"AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I COULD EASILY AVOID HIS ATTACKS THANKS TO MY HYDRAULIC ATTACHMENT BAR!"

Tenya,not being used to the faster than normal speed that he was currently running at,ended up almost touching the edge. Some jet thrusters then popped out of his back which propelled him back into the arena. Some of the businessmen in the audience then started to observe her.

" _Yes! They're totally into it!_ AS YOU CAN SEE, MY JET PROPULSION SYSTEM PREVENTS ITS WEARER FROM FALLING DOWN UNLESS IF THEY WANT TO! THERE'S THAT AND SO MUCH MORE!"

 _Commentary room_

"This is turning into one big advertisement...",said Present Mic.

"She's a real hard-seller...",said Eraserhead who was facepalming.

 _10 minutes later_

"Ah...I'm done with showing everything."

Mei then intentionally walked out the arena's edge. Midnight then announced the results.

"Ummm...Hatsume is out of bounds. IIDA MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!"

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

Mei then said with an evil smile,"I'm sorry, I ended up using you."

"That was kinda brutal. Though not unexpected from you, Hatsume."

Akira had met Mei before when he had gone to check out the maintenance of his suit after the USJ incident. His first impression of her was that she was a rather interesting individual.

* * *

The next match was between Akiko and Yuga.

"ON THIS SIDE WE HAVE THE FAST RUNNER WHO EARNED TEAM BAKUGOU THEIR LAST SECOND VICTORY AND WHOSE SPEED COULD PUT A PASSENGER JET TO SHAME! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, AKIKO TAKAHASHI!"

Akiko entered the ring.

"VERSUS! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, YUGA AOYAMA!"

Yuga entered the ring with his normal dazzling expression.

"READY! START!"

Yuga shot his navel laser once. Akiko vanished and reappeared beside the laser.

"Too slow."

 _Up in the audience stands_

"Woah, Akiko's really fast,isn't she?!",Ochako was in awe at Akiko's speed.

"Yeah,she is! She managed to avoid Aoyama's laser like it was nothing!",Izuku said while noting everything down vigorously.

Yuga kept firing his laser and kept missing. At every interval of firing,Akiko would disappear and then reappear. Eventually at one point, Yuga's stomach started hurting. It was then that Akiko decided to go on the offensive.

Akiko rushed forwards and then straight punched Yuga in the guts with her left hand,completely destroying his belt. Then with her right arm, she used an uppercut to Yuga's chin to completely blow him out of the stadium. He ended up landing on the edge and was out cold.

"AOYAMA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TAKAHASHI MOVES ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

After the match was over, Ochako had a melancholy expression and left the audience stands to get ready for for her own fight later. She had a melancholy expression. Nobody had noticed that she had left, not even Izuku.

As Yuga was being carried out the of the arena on a stretcher and was out cold, Akiko approached him.

"Sorry. I ended up using more strength than I intended! I'll pay for your belt to be fixed!"

* * *

The 6th match would be taking place soon. It was between Fumikage and Momo.

"OFFENSE AND DEFENSE IN ONE! THE DARK SAMURAI AND HIS DARK SHADOW! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!"

Fumikage entered the ring.

"VERSUS-! ALL PURPOSE CREATION! SHE WAS ADMITTED THROUGH RECOMMENDATIONS SO HER ABILITIES ARE PROVEN! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, MOMO YAOYOROZU!"

Momo then entered the ring.

 _Audience stands_

"Say Deku, who do you think will win this match? I'm curious because the person who wins this round will be my opponent in the next round.",asked a curious Akiko to Izuku.

"I can't be sure...I'd say it's a matter of timing. If Yaoyorozu can create both a solid attack and defense in time against Tokoyami then she might have a chance."

 _Arena_

"READY!? START!"

Within the first second of starting, Fumikage released Dark Shadow and it headed straight towards Momo. She created a shield which allowed her to block Dark Shadow from hitting her directly. Even then, the impact of the blow was so massive that she was moved a few metres away. Dark Shadow then moved in and again managed to push her some distance back. Momo then tried to create a weapon but Dark Shadow impacted against her shield once more. She was still on the defensive but then she noticed that Dark Shadow was still. She figured this would be a good opportunity so she attempted to create a weapon but...

"YAOYOROZU IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TOKOYAMI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

It was then that she noticed. She was out of bounds. The match ended as quickly as it began. Her confidence had been shattered completely.

Up in the audience stands, Izuku had finally noticed that Ochako wasn't there anymore.

"You go ahead Deku. I'll give you the details of this match afterwards.",said Akiko.

"Thanks, Akiko."

Izuku then left the stands and entered the waiting room area.

* * *

The 7th match would begin soon. It was between Ejiro and class B's Tetsutesu. The two of them were ready and facing each other in the arena.

"WITH MANLY AND PASSIONATE STEEL! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"

Tetsutetsu then released a growl.

"WITH MANLY AND PASSIONATE HARDENING! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, EJIRO KIRISHIMA!"

EJiro then shed some manly tears at him being given the exact same intro.

"READY! START!"

Both of them rushed towards each other. Both of them launched a punch at each other at the exact same time.

Their fight continued for a few minutes. Every single one of their moves was a direct copy of one another. Every punch,block or dodge. All of it. Until eventually, they both hit each other square in the face. They were both knocked out cold.

Midnight then entered the arena to see if either one of them was even barely conscious. They weren't.

"KIRISHIMA AND TETSUTETSU ARE BOTH IMMOBILE! THIS MATCH IS A DRAW!"

The audience roared and was actually impressed that they were able to see a draw. According to them, it apparently displayed great will.

"WELL THEN FOLKS, IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A DRAW! THE TIE BREAKER FOR THIS WILL BE DECIDED THROUGH A ARM WRESTLING MATCH AFTER THIS ROUND IS OVER!"

* * *

The eight match would be beginning soon. It was the dreaded match between Ochako and Katsuki. Everybody in class A was waiting for this match. Or rather...they weren't. The entire class knew very well how powerful Katsuki was. Not to say that Ochako was weak but compared to him, they couldn't help but feel otherwise. And of course, there was the issue of his temprament and merciless attitude.

"Deku, Iida. What did you guys talk about with her?",asked Akiko.

"Well, she talked about how she felt the need to see me as a rival and she sounded confident about her match but...I could tell that she was afraid of this. I had a strategy prepared for her to use in this match but she ended up refusing to learn it..."

"What was that strategy that you wanted to give her, Midoriya?", asked Tenya.

"It wasn't much really. It was just a rough idea. All she needed to do was avoid Kacchan's explosions and touch him only once to end the match."

Ochako and Katsuki were now in the arena. Katsuki had a expression on him which could be described as half confused and half disgusted.

"HE WAS KIND OF A BIGSHOT IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND JUST LOOK AT THAT DETERMINED FACE, FROM THE HERO COURSE KATSUKI BAKUGOU! VERSUS! SHE'S THE ONE I'M PERSONALLY ROOTING FOR! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, OCHAKO URARAKA!"

Katsuki then began talking.

"You're the one that controls gravity. Aren't you, pink cheeks?"

"PINK CHEEKS-!"

"Well. If you're gonna give up then do it now. I don't intend to hold back in the slightest..."

"NOW THEN! LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!"

Ochako began running as fast as she could towards Katsuki.

"GIVING UP IS NOT AN OPTION FOR ME!"

She kept running towards him. He pulled his right hand back getting it ready for a punch.

" _A right hook...that's his starting move..."_

She was ready to avoid his punch but... Katsuki swung his arm downwards then upwards and launched an explosion while. The right hook was a complete feint. The explosion that was launched ended up pushing Ochako back to her side of the arena.

'You should've dropped out of the match."

Ochako charged at him one more time. He launched an explosion again. Only,this time...he ended up grabbing her jacket instead of her. She then slipped behind him and tried to touch him but...he turned around and launched another explosion. This one sent her hurling back as well.

The cycle continued several times.

Again.

And again.

Yet again.

Ochako would attempt to make Katsuki float away but he would react almost instantaneously and blow her away. This had already happened several times and the audience had pretty assumed that he was just toying with her at this point.

"These fools. They still haven't noticed. Have they?",said Neito Monoma of class B.

" _I've got to hand it to Uraraka. She managed to not just distract Bakugo with her ploy but the vast majority of the entire audience as well...",_ thought Akira.

"Hey Deku,Iida. I think you two are underestimating her.",said Akiko.

"...But,just look at her..."

"Look up."

So Izuku did. What he saw struck him with surprise and relief.

The audience then had enough of this "bully".

"Hey,kid! If you're that strong then end the match already! There's no need to keep toying with her! If you wanna be a hero then stop this madness immediately!"

"You heard the guy!"

The audience then began to boo Katsuki.

"THE AUDIENCE IS BOOING BAKUGO! AND,THE TRUTH IS I AGR-!"

Eraserhead then elbow slammed Present Mic.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FO-!"

"Whoever just said that. If you're a pro then this profession isn't for you. You should consider a new career path."

The audience went completely silent.

"Bakugo knows that his opponent is strong and capable as she was able to make it this far into the festival. He knows that she deserves to be treated as an equal so that's why he's going all out on her."

With these few words from Mr. Aizawa, the audience's views had been completed altered. Ochako then rose up once again.

" _She's not dead yet!",_ thought Katsuki.

"I don't blame Bakugo for not noticing but the that fact the pros missed out on it is just straight up embarrassing. Everyone look up."

Right above the stadium, hovering above the arena was hundreds(if not thousands) of pieces of rock and debris.

"Hey Bakugo...thanks...for not lowering your defense!"

Katsuki then looked up and saw it with his own eyes. Ochako then put her fingers together and released the effect of her quirk on the rocks and debris. She then began to run towards him. She put her hand out in order to grab and make him float away. He slowly raised his left hand. Ochako was getting ever so closer to him. He gripped his left arm with his right hand. She was very close to victory but...

Katsuki launched a massive, arena shattering explosion which blew all of the debris away. It even blew Ochako back to her side of the arena. It was so bad that she was barely conscious.

"IN A STUNNING DISPLAY OF POWER, BAKUGO SENT ALL THAT DEBRIS FLYING AWAY!"

"You're friends with that goddamn nerd. So I knew you must've had a stupid plan like this up your sleeves."

Ochako was shocked and horrified to see that her ultimate attack did almost nothing to him. Even then she still stood up and still had some will left to fight.

"Now then. Let the real battle begin! COME ON, URARAKA!"

Ochako and Katsuki then began to run towards each other. But after only a few steps, Ochako fell down and couldn't move anymore.

" _No...Just a little bit more..."_

Katsuki then stopped moving himself. Midnight walked onto the stage and checked Ochako.

"Uraraka is KO'd. Bakugo advances to the next round."

The audience roared.

" _That was far too close..."_ , thought Katsuki while gripping his left hand.

After all was said and done, Ochako was carried out of the ring on a stretcher and the first round was officially over.

"WITH THAT, THE FIRST ROUND IS NOW OVER...Oh yeah and Bakugo advances to the next round, I guess. Man, I was really rooting for her..."

"You're supposed to be unbiased."

"LET'S TRY TO FORGET THAT DEPRESSING OUTCOME!"

"Or not..."

"WITH THE FIRST ROUND NOW OVER, THE SECOND ROUND WILL BEGIN AFTER THIS SHORT BREAK!"

* * *

Izuku and Akiko then went to check on Ochako who was currently in the waiting room.

"Oh man! I can't believe I lost! Dang it!", Ochako was way too calm for someone who had just suffered a crushing defeat.

Izuku was completely dumbfounded by how untroubled Ochako was but Akiko wasn't because knew she what she was seeing.

"Y-You seem fine...but weren't you injured?"

"Yeah, I was. Recovery Girl fixed me up but made sure not to drain my energy so I still have some cuts and bruises. MAN! THAT BAKUGO SURE WAS STRONG! I REALLY NEED TO TRAIN A LOT MORE!"

"Umm...Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'm better than ever! Even if I've lost, I can't lose hope. I need to keep working harder!", it was then that she received a phone call from her father.

"That's true but-"

"Let's leave her be,Deku.", Akiko whispered.

"Uh...okay. See you later, Uraraka."

"Alright, bye. Good luck with your match!"

Izuku and Akiko then left the room.

"She was definitely hurting, she was just putting on a strong face.", said Akiko.

"...I thought so...She must've taken the loss pretty hard...but...how were you able to tell?"

"Well, I've seen that expression many times before...I've had that expression many time before..."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memory..."

"It's alright. You should get going, you're match is gonna start once the tie breaker match is over."

"Yeah...See you later!"

Izuku then ran towards his waiting room. Akiko then headed back towards the audience stands.

* * *

The tie breaker match between Ejiro and Tetsutetsu was taking place. It was a simple arm wrestling match and whoever would win would be sent to the next round. The arm wrestling match between then was so intense that the pedestal that they kept their arms on was breaking apart.

The match went on for a few minutes and almost nothing happened. Only their mutual screaming could be heard. Then suddenly, the metal in Tetsutetsu's arm began to crack. This weakness allowed Ejiro to overpower his opponent and finally defeat him in this arm wrestling match.

"KIRISHIMA IS THE WINNER! ADD HIM TO THE BRACKETS!", Midnight declared.

"KIRISHIMA EARNS A SPOT IN THE SECOND ROUND!"

"Damn my metal fatigue! I should've eaten more iron today!", said the frustrated Tetsutetsu.

"Hey man. This was a great fight.", said while offering his hand for a handshake. Tetsutetsu accepted. This gesture turned Midnight on.

"WITH THE TIE BREAKER NOW OVER, THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND WILL BEGIN SOON, YA DIG!"

* * *

Izuku having heard the announcement, began to rush towards the arena. As he was heading down the hallway, he ended up meeting someone.

"EN-ENDEAVOR!"

"Ah, it's you. I've been looking for you. I watched your fight against that brainwashing guy. Your power is pretty impressive. To be able to create so much wind pressure from just a single finger flick is no small feat. It reminds of another that I've seen. You're very similar to All Might."

"Uhh..Well..I-I guess I never thought of it that way...I'm sorry but I better get going..."

Izuku then began to walk away.

"Your fight against my Shoto. It'll prove as a perfect testing ground to see how much training still. So, don't hold back and embarrass both yourself and him."

Izuku remembered the conversation he had with Shoto earlier.

"That's all I wanted to say. I apologize for wasting your time."

Endeavor then began to walk away but then Izuku began talking.

"Endeavor. I am not All Might..."

"What are you saying...?"

"And Todoroki, he may be your son but he isn't you."

Izuku then began to walk away.

" _That's exactly the point.",_ thought Endeavor.

* * *

Izuku and Shoto were walking towards the arena.

"IN THIS ROUND, WE HAVE THE ONE WHO WON THE PREVIOUS MATCH IN A LANDSLIDE AND LITERALLY FROZE HALF OF THE AUDIENCE! FROM THE HERO DEPARTMENT, SHOTO TODOROKI! VERSUS...! THE ONE WHO ALMOST WALKED OUT OF THE RING BUT MANAGED TO MAKE AN EPIC COMEBACK AND SHOW HIS POWER! FROM THE SAME HERO DEPARTMENT, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"So, here we are..."

"And only one of us will win this match..."

The first match of the second round was most definitely going to be an exciting one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **[ Underlined text=(specified language) that the character is speaking.]** **  
**

"THIS MATCH IS THE FIRST OF THE SECOND ROUND! THE COMPETITORS ARE BOTH FRONT-RUNNERS OF THE COMPETITION! IT'S MIDORIYA! VERSUS...TODOROKI!"

" _I can't let him use that quirk of his too much."_

 _"He's going to start off with an ice attack..."_

"BUT WHOSE GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

" _So as soon as we start...",_ both of them thought.

"START!"

Izuku gripped his right wrist tightly with his left hand. Shoto launched a lot of ice through his legs. All of this ice was headed straight towards Izuku. In response, Izuku used a charged finger flick against this barrage. The wind pressure caused by this flick was easily able to destroy all the ice. The strong wind was headed towards Shoto but before it could take him anywhere, he built an ice wall around him which prevented him from falling out of the arena. That specific finger was now broken.

" _Just as I'd expected. He's willing to break his finger for this..."_

A few seconds after, Shoto launched yet another ice barrage. Again, it was destroyed by a finger flick from Izuku.

" _I only have 6 more chances left...!"_

 _"_ Let's continue.", Shoto launched a third ice barrage. Yet again, Izuku destroyed them with a full powered finger flick.

" _5 more chances..."_

 _Audience stands_

Ejiro just arrived at the seats.

"Man! The match has already started!"

"Hey Kirishima! Congrats on making it to the quarter finals!",Denki said.

"Thanks man! Looks like the person I'm defeating next is you, Bakugo.", Ejiro said nonchalantly.

"I'll kill you."

"You can try. Seriously though, both you and Todoroki have quirks that can blow up the stadium. I'm so jealous."

"It isn't as easy as it looks, dumbass."

"Huh?"

"Quirks become stronger the more you train them. They're the same as muscles. If you overuse it, it'll end up harming you instead. Quirks are just physical abilities in the end. Even they have their limits. _I wonder if that's what the nerd is planning..."_

"Well, it makes sense."

 _Arena_

" _So that's what it is. You want an endurance match."_

Shoto created an ice ramp and then began to run up it. Izuku destroyed the ramp but Shoto jumped off it. He attempted to punch Izuku but he was able to jump and dodge. This was a great opportunity for Shoto. He ended up creating some ice which froze Izuku's leg in the air. For this one, Izuku ended up using a full powered punch which created a blast of wind which was significantly more powerful than that of his previous finger flicks. It was unbelievably painful for him. And despite that painful punch...it still wasn't enough. Shoto created a ice wall behind him and was able to keep himself in the stadium.

"That was significantly more powerful than your previous ones. You're trying to keep me away. Not a bad plan."

" _H_ _e isn't just powerful...! His technique, mobility and coordination with his quirk is also amazing!"_

People began muttering from the crowd. "Amazing. This kid is better than the average pro!"

Izuku at this point felt hopeless.

"What's the matter? Are you really that worn out from defending against my attacks.",But despite all his smugness, there was something Izuku had noticed. Some ice was stuck to the left side of his body and he was shivering. "I should thank you. Just take a look at how pissed he is because I didn't use his quirk.", Shoto said smugly(while still retaining his stoic demeanor) about his father who was angrily watching from the stands.

Izuku then remebered his conversation with Shoto." _I will never use my damned old man's quirk."_

"I don't think you can fight anymore with those hands of yours. Let's end this..."

Shoto launched another ice barrage.

"WOAH! WILL THIS BE TODOROKI'S FINAL ATTACK!?"

Just as it felt like Shoto was gonna finally win the battle, Izuku destroyed the barrage yet again with another finger flick. Only this time, the finger that he used was one that was already injured. The second injury gave the finger a purple and much more fleshier appearance than before.

"With your broken finger!? Just what are you doing?"

Izuku was now very angry.

"Everyone in this tournament is giving it their all. To achieve our goals and make our dream a reality. To become number one... You think you can beat me with half of your power!? Look at me, Todoroki! You haven't put a scratch on me yet! SO COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!"

Akira had just realised something. " _True heroes don't just save the lives of people. They save their hearts. S_ _o that's what you're doing, Deku... But to go this far for that... You never cease to impress me..."_

"Just what are you saying?! Did my monster of a dad tell you to do this?! NOW I'M MAD!"

Shoto began running towards Izuku but...he was stumbling.

" _He's gotten slower...Is it because of his frost? Maybe his quirk is like the magic meters in a video game and he's running empty",_ thought Katsuki.

" _There are RPGs in which using magic begins to drain your health after your MP hits zero. Maybe Todoroki's quirk is like that..."_

Shoto began running but due to his slowed pace, Izuku was able to ready himself with a punch. With One For All flowing through his right arm and Shoto being right in front of him, he was ready to launch the punch.

" _Just imagine the egg...in the microwave!"_

Izuku punched Shoto straight in the stomach while trying to restrain as much as he could. In the process, Shoto managed to freeze Izuku's left arm. Shoto was blown back to his side of the arena but managed to create an ice wall behind him which allowed him to stay in the arena.

The punch ended up hurting Izuku's finger even more and now, he was actually bleeding. Though his arm itself was still uninjured. As Shoto launched another ice barrage, which Izuku dodged and then destroyed it. As they kept fighting, Cementoss became worried.

"Midnight. Should I stop this fight? Midoriya knows that Recovery Girl will heal him afterwards so he's being reckless."

"..."

"At this rate, even if he wins the match, he may not be able to fight anymore. Those injuries of his are extensive. It's highly unlikely that Recovery girl will be able to heal him completely."

Eraserhead remembered the time he had told Izuku to work harder and gain control over his quirk.

" _His power has decreased but his control has increased. It's not that he's fighting recklessly. He's doing everything he can to win at his current skill level. But there's one thing I don't get. Fighting through that much pain requires an absurd amount of resolve. What's driving him...?"_

Izuku kept injuring himself more and more to deflect Shoto's ice barrages.

"Why are you doing this...!?", Shoto asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes...I want to be the next number 1 hero. I want to fulfill the expectations of everyone around me. And in order to do that, I WILL GIVE IT MY ALL! JUST LIKE YOU SHOULD!"

Shoto then remembered memories from his childhood. From when his mother tried to get his father to stop his training regime but all this ended up achieving was her abuse at the hands of his father. He remembered the time he cried on her lap speaking out against his brutal training and how his father abused her. Then he remembered the time he was not allowed to interact with his brothers and sister because they were apparently in a different world from him. He remembered the time that his mother poured boiling water on his left side because of her crumbling mental stability and the similarity of his left side to that of his father. And finally, he remembered the time he declared that he wouldn't ever use his left side.

"I...I refuse to use his quirk..."

"IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"

At the utterance of those few words, Shoto remembered another memory. But unlike the others, this was one of his life's few happy ones.

 _Flashback_

Young Shoto and his mother, Rei were watching a television programme together. It was one of those talk shows. The guest was All Might and Spectre.

"Yes, it's right. Children do often inherit quirks from their parents. Or develop similar power sets. But the important part is what you make of your quirk. You decide how you'll use it. That's what I mean when I say, "I AM HERE!". Only you can decide whether you want to be a hero.", said All Might.

"Just remember something, everyone. In the long run, your quirk, your race, background or any other characteristic that you were born with means absolutely nothing. What you end up as is completely up to you.", Spectre said.

Little Shoto was inspired by those words. Rei started talking.

"Honey, you still do want to be a hero, don't you?"

" _I had forgotten so much back then..."_

"You are not a slave to your bloodline. You can use your quirk. To be who you want to be."

 _Flashback end_

Remembering those words from the pros and his mother helped rekindle his frozen mind.

He finally activated his left side and he freely let it flow. It was huge. It ended up engulfing his entire side of the stadium when first ignited. Eventually it settled down and was only twice his size. Once the fire cleared up, Shoto could be seen with a grin on his face.

"You know, Midoriya... You truly are a fool...Helping out your opponent even though you want to win so badly... Now which one of us is screwing around? I want it too. I'll be a hero!"

Endeavor was hysterical to see that his son had accepted his power. He began spouting a whole lot of nonsense about how Shoto will fulfill his purpose. Shoto ended up crying a tear when he heard him but still didn't back down from using his fire.

"ENDEAVOR'S SHOUTING WORDS OF...ENCOURAGEMENT? What a doting father...", Present Mic said sarcastically.

Izuku was awe struck at the sight he had witnessed. He was even smiling.

"Amazing..."

"What are you smiling about? With those injuries, in this hopeless situation. You must be crazy. Don't blame me for what happens next."

Shoto began to put both his ice and fire side on overdrive. Izuku charged One For All throughout his entire body.

"THIS IS GETTING DANGEROUS! ONE OF THEM COULD BE KILLED!"

Cementoss began to send a wave of cement towards the stage. Midnight even tore off a piece of her clothing to put both of them to sleep.

Shoto released his largest ice barrage yet. Izuku jumped over it and towards Shoto. He then put out his left hand.

"Midoriya, I see now..."

Izuku put out a fully charged right arm and open palm right hand.

"Thank you."

Shoto launched his massive fire attack and Izuku released the power of his quirk on the arena. In the middle,Cementoss had made some concrete walls but they were completely destroyed. The wind produced by this was akin to that of a storm. Because of the wind produced by the impact of their quirks' collision, the fire was completely gone and all of the ice produced turned into steam. Midnight had been completely blown away from her referee stand. The audience could really feel it. Minoru was almost blown out of the stands but was held back by Mezo.

"THE HELL IS WITH YOUR CLASS, ERASER!?", shouted Present Mic who had his chair flipped.

"The sudden increase in temperature caused the air to expand at an extremely rapid pace."

"So that's what caused this!? I can't even see what happened down there!"

As the steam cleared, the battle results could be seen. Izuku wasn't just out of bounds but he had been slammed against the inner walls of the stadium. And of course,he was unconscious. Shoto was still barely in the arena. The left side of his sports uniform was burnt.

"MIDORIYA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!", Midnight announced.

* * *

With the intense second match being over, Izuku had been re-admitted to the infirmary. Akiko, Ochako, Tenya, Tsuyu and Minoru went to visit him. Akira headed to his waiting room and was preparing for his battle. But before that, when he diverged himself from the rest of the group, he was initially stopped by his sister who was the only one that had noticed. Akiko stopped to talk to him while the rest of the group kept going.

"Akira? Where are you going?"

"To the waiting room. I need to prepare for my match with Iida.", retaining his monotonous,emotionless voice.

"Well, that's good and all but don't you wanna see Deku?"

"I think he's doing just fine. He's stronger than he looks."

Akiko was happy at first but then she had a melancholy expression.

"What is it, nee-san?"

'Nothing...I'm just really glad that you actually have friends now. You would worry me so much back when we were in elementary and junior high."

"Heh...I can't really credit myself for that. Deku and the others are just easy to befriend."

"Well then, consider yourself lucky. Your surrounded by amazing people. Don't antagonize them."

"I'll try my best to not. And please get rid rid of that frown. I may make fun of your mannerisms every now and then but it really does make me a bit more hopeful."

 **(Russian)**

"Of course. But before that,one last thing... Are you trying to learn how to use your quirk properly?"

"Yes, I am. I tried to use it against Kaminari but...I ended up overdoing it...Also, why are we speaking Russian?"

"Because we're half Russian and we'll forget how to speak it if we idle for too long on it, you idiot."

"Yeah, sure."

"Also, please...be careful."

"I will..."

Akira then walked away towards his waiting room. Akiko headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

The next match was going to begin. It was between Akira and Tenya. Both of them were in the arena by now.

" _I need to win so that my parents and Tensei can be proud of me!"_

"READY! BEGIN!"

"RECIPRO BURST!"

Tenya began the match with his ultimate move. As he flashed his way towards the other side of arena, Akira was barely able to dodge Tenya.

" _He managed to dodge my recipro burst! I can't afford to be reckless with him... I need to use my recipro burst in moderation so that my engines don't stall."_

He then ran towards Akira with his normal speed and proceeded to attempt to do a roundhouse kick on the face. Akira dodged under.

Tenya then launched an axe kick but Akira was able to dodge it by moving backwards. Using this opportunity, he fell backwards intentionally and then did a leg sweep kick against Tenya. Tenya avoided it by jumping. By now, they both had moved to the centre of the arena.

"WOAH! Takahashi and Iida are fighting like pro martial artists!", Ochako exclaimed.

"Well, I don't about Iida but we did train under battle hero Gunhead after all.", Akiko responded.

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah. That guy knows so many different kinds of martial arts that it's mind blowing. Despite his tough looking costume and appearance, he's a real big sweetheart though."

"Man, Deku would be really ecstatic if he heard what you said. I hope his surgery is going well."

"Don't worry. Recovery Girl's one of the best doctors out there. He'll be fine in no time."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, isn't your match next?"

"Yeah..."

"You're going up against Tokoyami, right? Man, that dark shadow of his is really powerful! Do you have a plan?"

"Well. Fortunately, I do."

Back in the arena, Tenya and Akira had exchanged a few more blows.

"I must say, Takahashi. You are quite an adept fighter."

"Same to you."

"I didn't think that I'd have to use this so soon but you've left me no choice. RECIPRO EXTEND!"

As Tenya ran at an unbelievable speed towards Akira, Akira was able to jump over him and then landed behind him. Tenya then looked behind him and activated his engine. But...they weren't working.

" _My engines... They're overheated! But how?! I haven't even used them to their full extent yet!"_

"You may not know this but with my quirk, I can control the temperature of anything around me within a small radius."

Akira then ready himself for punch with his quirk going through his right arm. As his fist reached Tenya's face, he stopped his fist ended up stopping right before he reached it. Then, he ended using an one inch punch. This one inch punch was able to create a short burst of wind which was able to blow Tenya out of the arena.

"IIDA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TAKAHASHI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!", Midnight announced.

"AMAZING, TAKAHASHI ENDED THIS MATCH WITH AN ONE INCH PUNCH! WELL THEN FOLKS, NOW THAT WE HAVE OUR SECOND CONTESTANT FOR THE SEMI FINALS, THE FIRST MATCH HAS BEEN FORMED!"

Akira remembered the brackets clear as day. He knew who his opponent was going to be in the semi finals. He looked up in the audience stands.

" _So you're gonna be my next match, huh?",_ Shoto and Akira thought.

Shoto knew that his next match was definitely not going to be an easy one. It definitely was not one where he could win using just his ice side.

As Akira walked out of the arena, he walked by Tenya.

"Try maintaining some distance between you and your opponent. It gives you more time to accelerate your super speed attacks and makes it harder to avoid it. That being said, don't be too far away or else, you're attack pattern will be more easily predictable."

He kept walking towards the exit. Tenya was deep in thought and realized that Akira was right.

"THANKS FOR THE HELPFUL ADVICE, TAKAHASHI! I WILL MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER IT!"

Though before he noticed, Akira was already gone.

* * *

The third match of the second round was between Akiko and Fumikage.

" _If what I think is correct then I might just have a shot at this."_

"READY...! START!"

"GO! DARK SHADOW!", Fumikage shouted.

As Dark Shadow came into existence, it began to fly towards Akiko. She was easily able to dodge Dark Shadow's advance. But Dark Shadow wasn't done there. It attacked one more time. This time it came from above. Akiko was easily able to dodge this again.

As Dark Shadow was attacking more and more from different directions, Akiko was still able to easily dodge them. And with each attack, Akiko was getting closer and closer.

" _This is bad. If she gets close to me, I'm done for."_

As Fumikage kept moving Dark Shadow, he was eventually a bit tired and his attack was a bit slower. Using this opportunity, Akiko dashed forward, she punched him straight in the stomach. This punch was extremely strong as it made Fumikage almost lose consciousness.

She then tripped him. Using her left arm to lock his torso, her right hand to grip Dark Shadow and her lower body weight to restrain lock his legs, she managed to completely restrain him.

"I noticed a lot of things back in the cavalry battle. You depend on your quirk a lot. And even when deflecting objects near you, you still prefer to use your quirk."

"So...y-you n-noticed...", said the barely conscious Fumikage.

"Yeah. All of that could only mean one thing. You've got a weakness to close quarter combat. And fortunately...that happens to be one of my biggest strengths. Now, you could try to use Dark Shadow but the result will honestly be the same as now."

"...I surrender..."

"TOKOYAMI HAS SURRENDERED! TAKAHASHI MOVES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!"

"WELL THEN FOLKS! WITH THAT MATCH OVER, WE NOW HAVE OUR FIRST COMPETITOR FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS!"

* * *

Inside of a waiting room, Tenya was calling his brother on the cellphone.

"Hello, Tensei. I just wanted to say that-"

The other end was just voicemail.

"Huh... I guess I'll talk to you later, then. _I'm sorry, nii-san. I couldn't live up to your standard and lost..."_

 _Hosu City_

Tensei Iida AKA Ingenium was flying through the city. He was paying close attention to every detail in the area and was searching for someone. A notorious villain who had recently made himself somewhat infamous. He ordered his sidekicks to search specific areas.

As Ingenium was flying through the city, he noticed something inside of an alley. There was man in costume, most probably a pro hero there who was dead. The killer was right there and the deed was freshly committed. The killer was wearing a dark combat suit, a white bandana and a red scarf. He was also holding a slightly worn and damaged katana.

Ingenium immediately recognized who this was.

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, HERO KILLER!"

* * *

Izuku's surgery was finally over so he could finally return to the audience stands and watch more of the matches.

"Man, have I really been gone for that long? Kacchan and KIrishima are fighting now. I completely missed Akira, Akiko and Iida's match..."

He then looked towards the board containing the results.

"Akiko won against Tokoyami. Man, she's much stronger than I thought. And Akira won his match too. But that means..."

"Oh hey, Midoriya. I see your surgery went well. I'm glad."

"Oh hey, Iida. I was just checking out the brackets here."

"Yeah, I guess you saw. I lost to Takahashi in this round."

"That's nothing to be disappointed about though. Akira is pretty strong after all."

"Yeah, I guess. I tried calling my brother earlier but he wasn't picking up."

"I'm sure he's proud of you for making it to the quarter finals."

"WHAT'S THIS? BAKUGO'S ON THE OFFENSIVE AGAIN BUT THIS TIME IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S ACTUALLY HURTING KIRISHIMA!"

Inside the arena, Katsuki and Ejiro were fighting. Up until now, Katsuki's explosions had little to no effect on Ejiro's hardened skin. But now...

Katsuki launched another explosion which injured Ejiro through his hardened.

"Up until, you've been trying your damndest to end this match quickly. That means that you can only maintain that form for so long."

Katsuki then put out both of his hands and launched a massive explosion. This explosion was so bright that it could be compared to that of a flash grenade. Ejiro was completely knocked out by this.

"KIRISHIMA IS KNOCKED OUT! BAKUGO IS THE WINNER!"

"WITH THAT MATCH OVER, BAKUGO MOVES ONTO THE THIRD ROUND! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR SEMI-FINALISTS!"

The screen showed the semi finalists. Shoto, Akira, Akiko and Katsuki(in that order).

"Well then, Midoriya. I suppose we should go take a seat."

"Yeah."

As Izuku sat down, Ochako greeted Izuku.

"Deku..."

"Oh hey Midoriya. Looks like your surgery with Recovery Girl went okay.", said Tsuyu.

"Yeah, she healed me up enough to walk."

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy though?", asked Ochako.

"I want to watch all of these matches. This is where everyone's efforts will finally be paying off. _I definitely have to see how this match is gonna go._ "

The match between the two most powerful students of Class 1A was definitely going to be an intense one.

 **Please follow and leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **[ Underlined words-Specified language being** **spoken]**

Akira and Shoto were now both in the fighting arena.

" _He's going to start with an ice barrage again."_

 _"I thought his quirk's main power was that it gave him super strength but the last few matches have made it clear that it's not that at all."_

"NOW THEN! ON BOTH SIDES, WE HAVE THIS TOURNAMENT'S ULTIMATE POWERHOUSES! BOTH OF THEM HAVE EXCELLED THROUGHOUT THE FESTIVAL AND NOW WE FINALLY GET TO SEE 'EM FIGHT!"

The audience roared.

"LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS...BEGIN!"

The very millisecond that the word 'begin' was uttered, a wave of ice was launched from Shoto's right foot. It was heading straight for Akira.

Akira raised his hand. He immediately swung it sidewards. This released a current of highly heated air which sliced the ice clean and then the ice shattered from both the overwhelming heat and wind pressure.

" _Naturally... He destroyed my ice with little effort... If I'm not careful then I'll definitely lose this match.",_ Shoto calmly thought.

Shoto immediately launched another ice barrage, this one was bigger than the previous one. Akira used the same move from before to deflect this attack. Another ice barrage came immediately after though this one was like a double sided wave.

" _Is he just trying to wear me out or something?"_

Akira immediately swung both of his hands forward which had energy flowing through them. The energy destroyed the ice but then it was revealed that this barrage was just a distraction. Shoto was moving forward on an ice ramp and jumped forwards. He jumped right onto Akira while aiming his right hand downwards.

Akira dodged the attack and went backwards. Shoto's right hand was on the ground now, he began to create large ice spikes which headed towards Akira. Akira destroyed these ice spikes one at a time and then finally went on the offensive.

As 2 floating energy orbs formed in front of his palms, he slammed them onto the ground. The surge of energy flowing through the ground led it to break apart. As Shoto was being blown away by the current created by the energy, he created a small ice barrier behind him to prevent him getting out of the arena.

"This power of yours... You've been holding throughout this entire festival, haven't you?", Shoto said.

"You're one to talk.", was Akira's stoic reply.

* * *

Up in the audience stands, Izuku was amazed at the sight that was taking place below him.

"Man! Akira's quirk is so cool!", as he was aggressively noting it all down.

Akiko had a rather a uncomfortable feeling and wanted to let Izuku know why he was wrong but she didn't say anything.

" _If only you knew..."_

Katsuki was looking at the match with undivided concentration and keenly observed it.

" _The hell is with that power of his. Back in the USJ, it looked nothing like that. And that half and half bastard...he's still refusing to use his fire side. This match is so goddamn tedious..."_

* * *

As Shoto stood up from the ice wall that prevented him. This time, he began to create a large glacier similar to the one that he used in his first match against Hanta.

Akira was slowly engulfed by the entire glacier but remained calm. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Until suddenly...

A large column of light appeared which was unbelievably bright. It came from right inside the glacier. The beacon was so tall that even people outside the stadium could see it. From inside the stadium, it was honestly blinding.

As the light dimmed down, it could now be seen that the glacier was now completely gone. The temperature of the stadium was now a sweltering 38C (100F) but it was quickly going back down. With the glacier, Akira could be seen standing there.

His hair was floating and his left eye was glowing white. But, the hair immediately fell back down and the eye also stopped glowing.

" _That took way more energy out of me than I thought."_

Even then, he was still energetic enough to fight and so he didn't give up. Shoto was now truly beginning to get worried as his strongest ice attack didn't do any significant damage. But his will to use his left side hadn't been completely ignited yet. Even if Izuku had helped him relight it, it wasn't completely burning yet.

 **[So much fire wordplay. XD]**

"SHOTO! USE YOUR FIRE SIDE!"

As Endeavor fired out some objectively unhelpful advice. Shoto's will to use his left side had stagnated even more. Akira then looked on and realized what was happening. He knew that if he helped Shoto out then his chances of winning the match would decrease but...it didn't matter to him.

" _What sort of hero would I be if I didn't help out the person in front of me who is clearly in great pain...?"_

The match didn't matter to him anymore now. All he could now think about was how he would get Shoto to use his fire side.

"Tell me something. Do you intend to half ass this match?"

"What?"

"Let me rephrase my question. Do you intend to half ass your way to number one?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"..."

Shoto did know what Akira was talking about. He looked down on to the palm of his left hand.

" _My left side..."_

Shoto then launched another double sided ice barrage and ran towards Akira. But this time, he didn't stand still. He kept running towards Shoto and began to run towards him. Energy coursing through both of his arms, he jumped up and managed to touch the ice. The second the ice touched his hands, it was completely destroyed. Every single bit of it had turned into steam.

They were both blown back to their sides of their of the arena.

"Answer another question of mine. What do you care about more? Becoming a hero or fulfilling your grudge against your old man?"

"..."

"Tell me something. If a situation occurs to which fire is the only solution, what would you do?"

Akira's words now began to cut deep.

" _What am I doing? Up until now, all I've done is focus on him and not my responsibility as a hero... This has to end... I have to give it my all!"_

Fire started forming around Shoto's left side. It grew to the height of the stadium before going back down to only twice his height.

Akira's mission was successful. Though he was happy that he could help, he still had a stoic expression.

"Both of you are honestly crazy if you ask me. You and Midoriya. Helping out your opponent in the middle of a fight. Don't blame me for what happens next."

As ice kept building up around his right leg, the fire around his left side roared even more. It was the same attack he used against Izuku in the previous round. Akira began building up more and more energy throughout his body, a white aura formed around his body. His left eye also started glowing again.

As the giant wall of ice began to move towards Akira, he ran towards it. The ice stopped dead on its path but more of it was continually being made.

Shoto then activated his left side. A massive jet of fire was being released from Shoto. At the same time, more and more energy was building up around him.

"THIS IS GETTING DANGEROUS!", Cementoss shouted. He began producing cement which was heading towards the stadium.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!", Midnight shouted and then ripped off a piece of her white skintight suit.

Shoto then put him left palm forward. Akira put his right palm forward.

"I just have one last thing to say to you, Takahashi. Thank you."

Akira released the stored up energy and Shoto released his fire. Some cement pillars had suddenly formed in the middle of the stage. As the energy blast and the fire blast collided, the cement pillars were completely obliterated. The impact resulted in winds even faster than that of tornadoes filling the stadium. The entire stadium was filled with white smoke. Midnight was completely blown off her referee stand and the audience barely held on to their seats. Present Mic fell out of his chair and was blown back to the back of the commentary room.

"SERIOUSLY, ERASER! WHAT IS IT WITH YOUR CLASS!?"

"It's the same as Todoroki's previous match. The sudden change in temperature caused the air to expand."

'That again? I can't even see who won. Midnight, can you see who won?"

As the smoke began clearing up, the sight was beholding. Half of the entire stadium was destroyed. As in, there were only small pieces of the original cement left while the rest was just soil.

As more of the smoke cleared up, the result of the match was clear. The left side of Shoto's costume had been completely burnt off. He was lying unconscious in front of the inner wall of the stadium.

Akira was still in the stadium. He was sitting down with his legs facing forward. He was breathing heavily as he had completely exhausted himself. Aside from some bruising, he wasn't badly injured.

"TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! TAKAHASHI MOVES ON TO THE FINALS!"

The audience roared. Akiko couldn't help but feel relieved for her brother as his risk had payed off and he didn't suffer a meltdown. But now she had her own thing to worry about. Her fight with Katsuki. She silently walked out of the audience stands and into the waiting room.

Akira himself then lied down since he was unable to move because of exhaustion. A pair of robots carrying stretchers then came in from both entrances and carried both Akira and Shoto away to the infirmary.

"WELL THEN FOLKS, WITH THE EXPLOSIVE CONCLUSION OF THIS MATCH, THE NEXT MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS WILL BEGIN AFTER A SHORT BREAK!"

* * *

Shoto was in lying on a bed in the infirmary. He was still unconscious from the beating he had taken earlier. Later, Akira was brought into the room on a stretcher and then placed on the bed beside the one that Shoto was lying in. Recovery girl was sitting beside him.

"My, my, young man. You've seriously exhausted yourself out there. I'm afraid I won't be able to use my quirk on you."

"..."

"You'll have to stay here while I bandage your injuries. I suggest you take some rest before going back out there. And next time, don't be so reckless with your quirk."

"Of course, Miss Recovery Girl."

After Recovery Girl bandaged Akira, she left to attend to some other things. Not long after, Shoto woke up.

"I see you're here as well."

"Yeah. Even though I won the battle, I still had to come here. It's been a while since I went all out."

"Same applies to me, I cannot remember the last time before my match with Midoriya where I used my fire."

...

A few moments of silence went by until Akira broke the silence with the utterance of a few words.

"You know... Deku told me everything."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone and I don't intend to tell anyone either. You secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, I guess..."

"You know...I can relate to your struggles to some degree. Though in your case, you struggle with what your power represents. My struggle is with my power itself."

"What do you mean?"

"The circumstances are rather hard to explain. This is all because of events during my childhood which can only be described with one word. Hell."

"Very well then, I won't pry any further."

"Thanks. Let me ask another question. Do you hold any resentment against your mother?"

"..."

"If the question's too personal then don't answer it. Our circumstances are unbelievably different for me to directly sympathize with but I can say one thing...I'd give anything to hear my mother's voice at least once."

"..?"

"Oh. I guess you haven't heard. My parents died when I was 4. And trust me, you never get used to it. At least, I didn't..."

"I...I'm sorry to hear that."

The conversation ended on a sorrowful tone as Akira fell asleep.

* * *

Akiko was in the waiting room and was patiently waiting for her match against Katsuki to start. Though she was mostly calm she couldn't help but have a lingering sense of fear surrounding her.

Izuku and Ochako then entered the room.

"Hey, Akiko. How are you feeling?", asked Izuku.

"Well, if I'm gonna be honest. I'm scared like anything. But it's not like there's anything I can really about other than to just be brave."

"Well, Bakugou's a pretty scary guy so beat yourself up over it, Akiko.", said Ochako.

"I mean, that's certainly true but that's not the whole of it. It's just that throughout my entire life, I've been terrified of many things."

"I see...", Izuku responded. "But, I think that's what makes you amazing. Being afraid but still having the courage to conquer that fear. Its something that truly defines you as a hero."

"Thanks, Deku."

"Also, I've prepared a rough strategy for you as well against Kacchan. That is, if you do want it."

"Again, thanks. But, I think you already know my answer."

"Right, of course. Well then, good luck!"

Izuku and Ochako then left the waiting room. Akiko looked at her own right palm before clenching it into a fist. She then left the room herself.

* * *

Akiko and Katsuki were walking onto the stadium.

"FOLKS! LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT OUR CONTESTANTS FOR THE 2ND MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS! THE GUY WHO EXPLODED HIS WAY ONTO HERE, KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

The audience roared.

"AND THE GIRL WHO SPED HER WAY TO THE TOP, AKIKO TAKAHASHI!"

The audience roared once more.

"Say, Deku? What strategy did you want give her?", asked Ochako to Izuku.

"Well, as I said before, it's not really much. She's an excellent close combat fighter so one clean punch to the face should be enough to knock Kacchan out. If she can dodge his explosions then she might just have a chance."

Back onto the stadium, Katsuki started talking with his opponent.

"If you're gonna give up then just do it now because I don't intend to show mercy."

"The thought of giving up didn't come to my mind for even a second there. And don't you dare hold back because if you do, I'll kill you." Her current attitude stemmed from her hatred of being referred to as weak.

"I like that attitude of yours. I honestly hope that your fighting is just as tough."

"READY!? START!"

Katsuki launched an explosion behind himself. Akiko then dashed forwards. As Katsuki was propelled through the arena, he prepared his hand for a right hook. The punch however was just a feint. He swept his hand downwards then launched an explosion. However, at the same time of the explosion, Akiko managed to get a strong jab on to his guts.

They were both blown back to their sides of the arena.

"I knew you wouldn't do something as predictable as a right hook so I anticipated that explosion from a mile away."

"Yet, you didn't bother enough to avoid it.", Katsuki said after catching his breath.

Akiko did indeed sacrifice defense for offense and while that explosion did damage Akiko a bit, it wasn't as damaging as the punch that Katsuki received to the stomach. Akiko knew that even a second of being careless would result in an almost immediate defeat.

Akiko dashed forward and went to Katsuki's side. Katsuki launched an explosion. But before he knew it, he had been judo slammed onto the ground. He immediately launched another explosion but Akiko ran back to her side before it could hit her.

Akiko dashed towards Katsuki once again but this time Katsuki preemptively launched an explosion since he knew that reaction time was way too slow against Akiko's speed. Once the smoke disappeared, Akiko wasn't in front of him. Katsuki immediately turned back and noticed a fist flying straight towards his face. He was sent flying to the centre of the arena. The punch was so strong that his nose was now completely broken.

Katsuki managed to get back up in a few seconds though.

"Do you feel like giving up now?", Akiko said smugly.

"Shut up. How about instead of talking you actually throw your fists!"

Akira had returned from his rest in the infirmary and had now taken his seat in the audience.

" _I didn't miss nee-san's match, thankfully."_

Katsuki now had to decide on something.

" _I didn't want to have to use it this early in the match but she's left me no choice."_

Katsuki put both of hands together to launch a really bright explosion. Akiko had run forward but the blinding light had stopped her dead on her tracks. Another explosion occurred which blew her back to the edge of the stadium. This did indeed cause her some damage. However being as resilient as she is, she also managed to get back up in a few seconds.

"This entire time, we've only been warming up. Now, let the real battle begin! COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT, TAKAHASHI!"

"Same to you, Bakugou."

Katsuki launched himself and Akiko dashed towards him. They both ended up trading blows with each other. They both got blown back to their own sides. They kept repeating this cycle over and over again.

Each cycle, their attacks were getting less and less technical and thought out. It was slowly becoming a match of just trade by trade blows and battle of the wills. If observed closely, it could be thought of as two savages fighting each other.

* * *

Up in the audience stands, Spectre realised something.

"I should've realised this was gonna happen sooner or later."

"What would happen?", asked All Might.

"Young Akiko has many years of unresolved rage and anger that she's been withholding this entire time."

"Anger? Well, given that her parents died when she was young, I wouldn't say its unreasonable."

"So you heard, huh? But that barely scratches the surface of the iceberg of shit that these two have gone through. Do you know how their parents died?"

"Young Midoriya only told what he knew and he wouldn't want invade their privacy or make them feel uncomfortable so he didn't ask them and neither did I."

"Understandable. But, I honestly believe you should know. They were murdered. In front of them. In cold blood."

All Might was horrified to hear this.

"And the perpetrator happens to be someone who is closely associated with your worst enemy."

"You mean-"

"Yes. All For One. Heck, closely associated would be understating it. He's his lapdog. A direct servant."

"..."

"We don't know his real name, his identity or his background. Just what he's capable of. In terms of power, he isn't much compared to his master but the amount of despair and destruction he has caused puts him on par with him if not above. He even has a small army backing him up."

"I only heard about him through rumours but I never knew he actually existed. Where did that bastard even get this guy from?"

"Beats me. I only know about what he put them through. If only their mother had officially made me their godfather in time then I would've never let this happen."

"You knew their mother?"

"Yes, I did. She was a friend of mine. Though we rarely actually met each other, she would always talk about her kids. But she never really went into detail about them, only about how much she misses them. Her job as a special agent didn't exactly make it easy for her to see them."

"..."

"And as for all the crap that those two went through... young Akiko was so worried and concentrated on helping her little brother that she never really helped herself."

"I see now. She was so focused on helping her brother that she completely forgot about herself and buried her feelings"

"Yeah, that summarises it."

"Hmmm... _To have to go through so much at such a young age..."_

* * *

Back in the battle, the trade by trade blow was still going on. As more and more blows were exchanged, they were naturally getting more and more injured. Akiko had several minor burns throughout her body while Katsuki had many bruises and even had some minor bleeding.

" _At this rate, even if I win, I'll end up making myself completely unable to fight. I need to do something to end this match now."_

Cementoss was also starting to get worried now.

"Midnight, Eraser, Mic. Should I stop the battle? They are hurting themselves and getting very reckless with their powers. At this rate, they'll both have to drop out of the tournament."

"Don't do anything yet. They're heavily invested in this but I can also see that they are managing to not be completely reckless. If they were then they'd both be out of the arena by now", responded Eraserhead.

Akiko then finally decided to do something. She began circling around the arena. As she began going faster and faster, some wind began filling the arena. Soon, it evolved into a vortex. Akiko was moving at about 200 Kmph(124 Mph). The vortex was pretty large now, it almost went up to the height of the stadium itself.

"WOAH, IT SEEMS THAT TAKAHASHI HAS CREATED A MINI TORNADO INSIDE THE ARENA!"

Akiko was hoping that Katsuki would get trapped in this vortex but he didn't.

Katsuki exploded himself upwards. As he peaked his vertical distance, he began diving straight down with his right arm facing forward with an open palm.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!"

A massive explosion was detonated which completely blew the vortex away and filled the arena with smoke. Another significantly smaller explosion could be heard. As the smoke cleared up, the result was clear. Akiko was outside of the arena, lying unconscious.

"TAKAHASHI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! BAKUGOU MOVES ONTO THE FINALS!"

The audience roared.

" _Damn it._ _That match took everything I had."_

Up in the audience, Akiko's friends were discussing the match.

"Man, Akiko is so cool. She managed to create an actual vortex! It's sad she lost but at least she gave it it her all and did gain respect of the pros.", said Izuku.

"That she did.", murmured Akira.

* * *

As Akiko was being treated by Recovery Girl while lying down on the bed, Akira entered the room.

"Oh, there you are, Akira."

"I'm here now. I only saw the second half of your match because I was busy recovering."

"Well, don't worry about that. Your recovery is more important than observing my match."

"...Nee-san, you really are amazing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, your resilience against Bakugou despite the odds and you being so calm about it right now, I honestly envy it. I aspire to be like you so much." While Akira said it with a rather flat tone, he truly meant it.

"Your not so bad yourself, otouto."

"Thank you. I have to go now. To prepare for the final match."

"Of course, go ahead."

Akira then left the room.

"You know miss Takahashi, it's not healthy to suppress your true feelings about anything. Especially from a close family member.", said Recovery Girl.

A few seconds of silence went by.

"Miss Recovery Girl, do you have any younger siblings?"

"No, I don't. Only older ones."

"As an older sister, there are some things that you simply can't show your little brother. Such as whining or the fact that you're hurting or your own weakness. They always need to have someone to look up to. Our case is a bit more on the extreme side of things. For 4 whole years, we only had each other to look after. Now, there are plenty of people in his life other than me who he can look up to but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still his big sister and I have to be there for him. And Akira's also different than most boys. For starters, most boys don't have PTSD."

"Post traumatic stress disorder, huh? That explains a lot of things about him."

"As his big sister, if there was something I could do to fix it, I'd have done it in a heartbeat. But unfortunately, there's really nothing that I can do about it other than helping him learn to live with it. Akira may have a tough exterior but on the inside, he's softer than most people."

"I see... Sorry for what I said earlier."

"No need to apologise, miss Recovery Girl, you were just trying to help."

"I should give you some time to rest alone."

Recovery Girl then left the room.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Inside of a deep underground facility, there was a rather boring and empty looking room. It had only a bed, a locker and a couch. On the couch, 4 year old Akiko was sitting closely beside her mother.

"Mommy, how much longer do we have to live here?", little Akiko asked with a sad undertone in her voice.

Her mother was beautiful woman wearing a black suit with a white shirt. She had long,dark blue hair which was tied together. She had grey eyes.

"I really don't know, sweetie.", the mother responded, also with a sad undertone.

A man then entered the room. He was very tall and had a medium but highly athletic build. He was wearing a brown armour vest above green paramilitary clothing. He was wearing a futuristic military helmet which completely covered his head. He had an armband which had the Greek letter alpha on it and beside it was the number 2.

As soon as he entered the room, he removed his helmet. He had a handsome face with short light blond hair and green eyes. One thing was certain was certain from just looking at him. He was Russian.

As soon as he removed his helmet, Akiko ran towards him and tightly hugged him on his legs.

 **[ Russian]**

"PAPA, YOU'RE HERE!"

The man picked up his daughter and started talking with her.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how happy I am to see you... And your Russian, it has improved very much since we last saw each other."

"I did all for you, papa!"

"Papa is very pleased with you, sweetheart. Now, I need to talk to your mother in private."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you why. Just be a good girl and stay in this room."

"...Okay..."

"Good, let's talk outside, Yorushi."

"Of course, Max."

Maxim and Yorushi then walked out of the room and made sure to close the door. Little Akiko sat in front of it.

Maxim immediately slammed his fists against the wall in anger.

"I came here as soon as I heard."

"So you know why I had to put our daughter in such a horrible living space."

"...That bastard is getting more and more psychotic everyday... To think that I actually used think of him like a brother. I will make him pay for everything he's done."

"Max, please don't be reckless. You know how dangerous Alpha and his men are. You've seen for yourself the atrocities that they're capable of committing."

"Ever since he pledged his loyalty to that monster, he lost himself. I can't even recognise him anymore. And on top of that, HE HAS OUR SONS! OUR LITTLE BOYS, YORUSHI!"

"I understand that you're very angry. But guess what, SO AM I! IF I COULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, I WOULD! BUT THAT BASTARD HAS AN ARMY! EVEN WITH YOUR TIME QUIRK, GOING AFTER HIM WOULD BE STRAIGHT UP SUICIDE!"

"I KNOW! I know... But... there is absolutely no way I'm just going to stand by and let him make our son's life a living hell. I'm doing this whether you approve of it or not."

"Please, think rationally. I know you're more than willing to give up your life for our son but imagine how'd they feel if they lost their father... Think about how I would feel..."

Maxim put his hand on Yorushi's shoulder.

"You're the first and only woman that I've ever loved, Yorushi. Which is why I am extremely sorry to put you through this...but it's something that I must do."

Little Akiko opened the door and tightly hugged her father's legs once. She had heard everything.

"Papa, please don't go...", she said with tears flowing down her innocent face. She couldn't even bring herself to try to speak.

Maxim bent down and kneeled in front of his daughter.

"I'm sorry Akiko, but this is something that I have to do."

"Then...tch...please...promise me that you will come back."

"Of course, sweetheart. I promise"

"I last time I saw you was 2 months ago... Can it please be shorter this time?"

"I'll try my best... But, if you ever want to hear my voice again, just use this."

Maxim handed a USB drive to Akiko and then left the area.

"Mommy...?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is daddy telling the truth?"

That question made Yorushi shiver as she herself had no idea whether he indeed was. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She hugged her daughter tight.

"I honestly hope so... I really do."

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Akiko had her phone in her hand. She was still lying in bed.

" _You lied to me, daddy. That's why I didn't want to listen to anything you would say to me. But now...I need you more than ever."_

With the audio files uploaded into her phone, she now listened to the first file under the section labelled "Akiko". Though, in reality there was only one file there. She had handed over the rest to Spectre who had advised her to listen to it when she was truly ready.

"Dear Akiko. If you are listening to this then it means you want to hear my voice and I'm not there for you. Right now, there's only thing I can say to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you and your brothers."

" _Nii-san... I miss you so much."_

"But even then, I still have more to say. The 3 of you and your mother are my light. You gave my life meaning. Anytime you feel down, just remember this. Your mother and I will always love you three. Failure is just a step to success provided that you truly give it your all. All of you are the success of my life."

The recording ended there. Akiko began crying from hearing the first of her father's last words to her.

" _Thank you, papa."_

 **Wow. This chapter was painful to write. Totally not because I had trouble designing the fight scenes. In all seriousness though, I am sorry for the late upload (and for gut-** **wrenching moments** **of this chapter). Please follow (and leave a review)**


	17. Moving on

**Okay... So how do I say this... You've probably already assumed what I'm going to say because of the title of this chapter. If not then let me make it clear for you, I'm dropping this story. Chances are, you aren't surprised by this because of the** **humongous break I took between the day I uploaded chapter 16 and now. And I don't blame you. Frankly it would be completely wrong of me to blame you because I was entirely the one at fault here. I took an indefinite break from this story without informing you so let me make it right for you.**

 **It started ages ago when I started watching My Hero Academia as a suggestion from the internet and my friends. When I watched the show, it revived the long lost creativity and imagination of my mind. I felt like I was on the top of the world and could do anything. I thought up of two highly complicated characters with complex backgrounds and personalities. I devoted a lot of time to it. I thought it would be a waste if the world didn't learn about my "masterpieces" (that's what I liked to think of them) so I began writing this fanfic of My Hero Academia with my OCs as its main characters.**

 **As time passed on, I would learn more and more about the difficulties that comes with writing stories and the dedication required to keep going. While working on the story, I began considering whether it was truly worth it or not. As a result, I frequently took breaks between uploading chapters due to sheer laziness and lack of will. I kept giving hollow and meaningless excuses for my breaks and never expressed how I truly felt about this. After chapter 16, I just stopped uploading entirely because I had lost the will to do this anymore.**

 **Even though this decision saddens me, I believe it is the right choice for me. It saddens me for several reasons. I have a huge word doc which outlines what I was planning to do with the story, character development and its integration into the actual story. I also wrote a chapter which I was going to upload in the far future (I didn't want to forget about it so I wrote it beforehand) but now unfortunately, I will not be able to upload it anymore. And I believe I'm making the right choice because I didn't want to do something that would yield with me no real end result. While I love the positive reviews that I get, they simply won't pay my bills once I become an adult and move out of my parents' house so please respect my decision.**

 **As I watched more anime and read more manga and light novels, I began deciding on whether I should learn Japanese. I tried it and found it easier than I thought it'd be. I kept learning more and more of it until one day, I told my dad about it. He was incredibly supportive and said to me that I should consider Japan as an option for my further studies (i.e. university) since I was already practising to pass its biggest hurdle, the language barrier. So then I dedicated more of my time to learning Japanese on the internet.**

 **One day a spark flew in my mind and I decided to begin writing an original story. Its character were loosely based on my friends and I. I dedicated more time to writing it and by then, this story was completely out of my mind. The story is in a high school setting and it is based on my perception of most romantic comedies and how they should be like. I'm writing it on wattpad since this website doesn't really allow original stories. I haven't published anything yet but I have written quite a few drafts which I intend to upload in sets at certain time intervals. I've decided that I will translate this Japanese and publish it as a real light novel. And then hopefully... just maybe... it'll even get an anime. But that's all talk for later.**

 **TL,DR; As the title suggests, I'm moving on from this fanfic. Onto something that is truly of my own. If you want to check it later; the story's name is "Council of Outcasts" and my pen-name is the same as here. Though don't expect anything to be there yet as I haven't published anything. Peace out.**


End file.
